


1D Random Sickfics

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amsterdam, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Appendicitis, Asthma, CPR, Claustrophobia, Concert, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Narry - Freeform, Nouis, One Direction One Shot, Seizures, Sleepwalking, Surgery, Trapped, collapse, dizzy - Freeform, electrocuted, faking, fall - Freeform, injured, passed out, spiked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Harry, Liam, Louis and Niall getting hurt, sick and caring for each other. Set around the release of ‘Made in the AM’.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Niall ~ Dizzy

As soon as Niall woke up, he knew that something was off. His head was pounding and he was feeling dizzy before he had got out of his bunk. He managed to get dressed and join the boys for their first engagement of the day, which was a photo-shoot. As they began posing, a wave of dizziness fell on Niall and he grabbed onto Liam in order to support himself.  
“Are you ok Niall? You’re gripping onto me for dear life,” Liam told Niall half way through the photo-shoot.  
“Sorry Liam, I’m just a bit dizzy. I’ll stop holding onto you,” Niall apologised as he took his hand off Liam.  
“No it’s ok mate. Do you feel sick or anything?” Liam asked him.  
“No. I just got dizzy.”  
“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” Harry asked Niall.  
“Yeah.”  
“You had two eggs and three pieces of toast Niall so your appetite’s fine,” Louis chipped in.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s probably just some vertigo or something.”  
“Are you still feeling dizzy now?”  
“No. It’s gone.”  
“Alright Niall,” Liam said before they carried on with the photo-shoot.  
//  
Once the photo-shoot was over, they were loaded into a car and driven to James Corden’s studio to record their section of the Late Late Show, that would be aired that evening. Niall was feeling ok before they got into the car but he quickly felt dizzy. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window in an effort to make it stop. The next thing he knew, Louis was shaking him awake.  
“Niall, wake up mate we’re here,” Louis told him gently and Niall blinked as he came to.  
“What? We just set off Lou,” Niall murmured.  
“You’ve been asleep for 20 minutes Niall,” Louis told him. Niall frowned, he can’t usually sleep during the day. “It’s unlike you to have a nap, are you sure that you’re ok?”  
“I don’t feel ill. Lets just go and do the show.”  
“Ok, come on then Niall,” Louis said as he helped Niall to get out of the car and they made their way through the studio. As they walked through the building, Niall was overcome by dizziness once more so he grabbed a nearby railing and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel ill but something was defiantly up with him.  
“Niall, are you ok?” Harry asked Niall as he put his hand onto Niall’s shoulder.  
“I got really dizzy again,” Niall hold Harry.  
“You had a 20 minute nap in the car but we’ll be sat down in a minute.”  
“I know. I just keep feeling dizzy Harold.”  
“Do you need to lie down for a bit Niall?”  
“I don’t think that would help.”  
“We could get someone to come and have a look at you.”  
“It’s not serious Harry. I just want to get through today.”  
“Alright Niall. If you get dizzy again just let us know.”  
“I will,” Niall told Harry before they carried on and went on stage. The first part of the show went well and the audience were providing them with a good atmosphere.  
“Come on boys, stand up I’ve got a game we can do. It’s called…” James said and the boys stood up. Niall’s vision went dark as his head swam for a second. He reached out a hand and held onto Louis beside him. “…get you boys to stand over there and,” James continued but Niall turned to Louis. He was beginning to feel sick.  
“I’m gonna pass out,” He told Louis.  
“What? You’re going to pass out?” Louis asked Niall as he wrapped his arm around him, making sure that he had heard Niall correctly. Louis sounded worried and Niall was feeling more sick by the second.  
“It’s going to pass out Lou. I’m going to…”  
“Wow,” Louis said as Niall passed out into his arms.  
“And then we… Louis, what’s going on?” James asked as he came over and saw Niall unconscious in his grip. Niall’s head had fallen back and Louis was desperately holding onto the Irishman. “Shit. Is he ok?” James asked as he began panicking.  
“He’s passed out James, we need to lie him down,” Louis said as Harry came over and helped Louis to support Niall.  
“Lets lie him onto the sofa,” Liam said and Louis managed to pick Niall up with Harry’s help.  
“That’s it. Thanks Harry,” Louis said before he brought Niall over and lay him onto the sofa.  
“What happened?” Harry asked.  
“Niall told me that he was going to pass out and then he went unconscious.”  
“He’s been feeling dizzy all morning,” Harry said as he knelt down and put his hand onto Niall’s forehead.  
“Is he sick? Can we stop filming guys?” James asked.  
“Can you hear us Niall?” Liam asked.  
“Come on Nialler.”  
“Can we get a medic? What’s wrong with him?”  
“We don’t know. He keeps getting dizzy but it comes and goes,” Liam tells James.  
“He hasn’t got a fever and his breathing’s normal,” Harry added.  
“He hasn’t been himself. He had a nap in the car but that’s very unlike him.”  
“He got dizzy coming into the studio so it might be happening when he’s standing up,” Harry suggested as Niall moved.  
“Niall? Are you back with us?” Liam asked.  
“You’re ok Niall, you just passed out,” Louis told Niall as he gently stroked his arm.  
“Hmn. Did you catch me Lou?” Niall muttered.  
“I did mate, yeah. Does anything hurt?”  
“No.”  
“That’s a relief.”  
“Are you feeling dizzy Niall?” Liam asked him as he ran his fingers through Niall’s hair.  
“A bit, yeah.”  
“Do you have a headache or anything Niall?” Harry asked him.  
“No, I’m just dizzy. And my ears are ringing a bit.”  
“Your ears?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok great,” James said as he finished talking to a member of management. “Niall,” He said gently as he came over and Niall’s eyes fluttered open.  
“James?” He asked as he saw Louis smile beside him.  
“Yeah, it’s me. We’re going to break for lunch now so you can get some food in your system and see if that helps ok.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thanks James.”  
“Fantastic. We’re going to take an hour guys ok. For everyone in the audience, feel free to come and help yourselves to food in the canteen, it’s just through the doors you in through and to the left.”  
“I’ll get you some food Niall, you just stay here ok,” Louis said as he and Liam stood up.  
“Yeah, sounds good.”  
“I’ll stay with Niall.”  
“Thanks Harry,” Louis said before he went off and found some food. The boys sat with Niall on the sofa as they ate lunch. They were insistent about Niall not standing up in case he passed out again. The medic at the studio had a look at Niall and concluded that the dizziness may have been caused by exhaustion and dehydration, and that Niall just needed some rest. Once lunch was over, the boys agreed to stay and finish their section for the show, which was James just asking them some questions. Once it was over, they left the studio and headed straight back to the hotel. It was only 4pm but the boys insisted that Niall took a nap before dinner.  
//  
It was nearly 6pm when Harry knocked on Niall’s hotel room door. They were performing a set as part of a tribute concert at 9pm and, with Niall’s current state, they weren’t sure if they would be performing as a three or a four.  
“Niall? Is it ok if I come in?” Harry asked before he came into the room. “Niall?” Harry asked as he looked around the room. The lights were on but Niall was nowhere to be seen. “Niall?” Harry asked before went into the bathroom. Niall was standing by the mirror with his hand held up to his head. Blood was dripping through his fingers and he was holding onto the sink in order to help himself upright. “What happened Niall?” Harry asked as he came over.  
“I got dizzy Harry and I hit my head on the cabinet. I think it’s bleeding.”  
“Yeah, you’re defiantly bleeding Niall. Come on, sit down before you pass out,” Harry said and he helped Niall to sit on the edge of the bath. “Let me see,” Harry said and Niall took his hand away. Harry inspected Niall’s head as Niall closed his eyes. “When did you hit your head?”  
“A few minutes ago. Just before you came in I think.”  
“Are you still dizzy now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok. I think we need to tell Paul and get a doctor to look at you.”  
“Ok,” Niall agreed. He was tired of being dizzy and the cut on his head was beginning to sting.  
“Niall, hey. Stay with me,” Harry said and Niall blinked, not realising that he had started to drift.  
“I’m here. I want to feel better Harry.”  
“You will Niall. I promise,” Harry told him before he kissed him on the forehead. “Come on, lets find Paul,” Harry said and Niall nodded. He helped Niall up and walked with him through the hotel. They found Paul and Harry explained the situation to him. Paul got one of their cars ready as Liam and Louis appeared.  
“Niall, you’re bleeding,” Liam said as he came over.  
“What’s happened? Are you ok Niall?” Louis asked.  
“Niall got dizzy and he hit his head on the metal cabinet in the hotel bathroom.”  
“Aww mate. Does it hurt?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you manage to get some sleep Niall?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah. I slept for about an hour and a half before I hit my head.”  
“The car’s here,” Paul told them.  
“Are you taking Niall to the doctors Harry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good idea.”  
“Let go Niall,” Paul told him gently.  
“We’ll see you soon mate.”  
“Take care Niall,” Liam and Louis said.  
“Thanks guys,” Niall said before he went with Harry and Paul to the car. The GP saw them relatively quickly and after determining that the cut on Niall’s head only minor, he put a dressing over it. He then checked Niall’s balance as Harry had his hands on Niall, just in case he passed out. After checking Niall’s ears, the doctor concluded that Niall had an ear infection so he gave Niall some ear drops and told him that the infection would clear up over the next few days. That evening, Niall joined the boys for the concert and they were waiting backstage. Paul had administered Niall’s ear drops half an hour ago and they were huddled together, chatting before they went on stage. Niall closed his eyes and swayed slightly. Harry, Liam and Louis quickly to put their hands onto Niall, ready to catch him if he passed out.  
“We’ve got you Niall, we’ve got you,” Louis said, preparing to take Niall’s weight.  
“Take some deep breaths Niall,” Harry told him.  
“Do you feel like you’re going to pass out?” Liam asked Niall and he nodded.  
“I’m…” Niall whispered.  
“Just focus on breathing Niall. Harry can you ask them to give us a few minutes?” Louis asked as he increased his grip on Niall.  
“Yeah, I’m on it,” Harry said.  
“I’m joking,” Niall told the boys as he felt Harry’s hands leave his shoulders. The boys paused and then they laughed slightly.  
“You had us going there Niall,” Liam said.  
“So you’re not going to pass out Niall?” Harry checked.  
“No. The ear drops are working already,” Niall told them.  
“Good. They should be. Now don’t scare us like that again, we’re on stage in two minutes,” Louis said.  
“I know. Lets go boys!” Niall called out as he picked up the guitar and walked towards the stage. Harry, Liam and Louis smiled, happy that Niall was back to his loud and cheerful self.


	2. Niall ~ Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywILVzPHboE&feature=youtu.be  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho32Oh6b4jc&feature=youtu.be

It was mid-concert and Liam pushed Niall back for the finale of their mini dance routine. Liam’s arm suddenly buckled and he dropped Niall onto the stage. There was a loud thud as Niall landed hard on his back and Liam fell on-top of him. Louis and Harry laughed.  
“Oh Liam,” Harry said sarcastically, shaking his head.  
“I knew that I should have danced with Niall instead of you,” Louis joked.  
“It’s not my fault. Niall’s being doing too much weight lifting,” Liam replied and the boys laughed as they waited for a comeback from Niall. Louis stopped laughing and quickly became concerned as he noticed that Niall wasn’t moving.  
“Hold on a second lads,” Louis said into his microphone as he came over to Liam and knelt down beside Niall. “Are you ok Niall?” Louis asked as he put his microphone onto the stage. Liam looked down at Niall and frowned.  
“Niall?” Liam asked as he shook Niall’s shoulder with his left hand. His right hand slid on something and he quickly caught himself. “Wow.”  
“Careful Liam,” Louis said as Harry came over. Liam looked at his hand and his heart sank as he saw that it was covered in blood.  
“There’s blood,” Liam said and Louis looked at his hand.  
“Shit,” Louis muttered.  
“What’s happened?” Harry asked as he came over to them.  
“Niall’s bleeding,” Liam said as he climbed off Niall and knelt beside Louis.  
“Niall, wake up mate,” Louis said as he gently shook Niall. Harry knelt down and took his top off. The crowd screamed at a topless Harry Styles, but the boys were only focused on Niall.  
“Roll him onto his side,” Harry said and Louis rolled Niall’s upper body towards him as Liam moved Niall’s legs. Underneath Niall’s head was his microphone, which was also covered in blood. Harry moved it out of the way and pressed his t-shirt against Niall’s head. Louis pressed his fingers against Niall’s neck and took his pulse as Paul came over to the boys.  
“Talk to me boys,” Paul said as he reached the side of the stage and Liam turned to him.  
“I accidentality dropped Niall, he hit his head on the stage and now it’s bleeding,” Liam informed Paul.  
“His head landed on the microphone and it’s covered in blood,” Harry said, handing Paul the bloodied microphone.  
“Thanks Harry,” Paul said, handing the microphone another member of security. “How’s his pulse Louis?”  
“I think it’s ok, and Niall’s been unconscious since he fell,” Louis said.  
“Ok, thanks boys,” Paul said, keeping calm for the boys but inside he was just as scared as they were. “Can you move over for me Louis?”  
“Yeah,” Louis said and he moved out of the way. Paul pulled a torch out of his pocket and shone the light into Niall’s eyes.  
“His pupil response is normal,” Paul told them as he put the torch away. The fans were starting to cry now but everyone’s focus remained on Niall. “Niall? Niall, it’s Paul, can you hear me?” Paul asked as he rested a hand onto Niall’s neck.  
“I think the bleeding’s stopped,” Harry told Paul and he nodded.  
“Ok, thanks Harry,” Paul said before he felt Niall move slightly. “Niall?” Paul asked. “Niall, can you hear me?”  
“Is he coming round?” Harry asked Louis.  
“I think so,” Louis replied.  
“You’re ok Niall. You’re ok,” Paul told Niall as he moved more. Niall squeezed his eyes shut and he moved his free arm towards his head. “Careful, don’t touch your head Niall,” Paul told Niall as he gently gripped his arm and guided it onto the stage.  
“Where am I?” Niall asked.  
“You’re on stage. The boys and I are with you.”  
“What happened dad?” Niall asked Paul, his head was pounding and he was confused.  
“You’ve had a fall,” Paul told Niall.  
“Argh, it hurts,” Niall said, trying to move his hand to his head but Paul stopped him once more.  
“I know it hurts Niall, but it’s really important that you don’t touch it ok.”  
“Take my hand instead Niall,” Louis said and he took Niall’s hand in his own. Niall gripped Louis’s hand and tilted his head back slightly.  
“Wow, try not to move your head Niall,” Harry said as he readjusted his position.  
“Is that you Haz?”  
“Yeah it is. You’re head’s been bleeding so I’ve just been putting some pressure on it.”  
“Ok,” Niall replied. “I’m dizzy.”  
“Just relax mate, we’re right here with you,” Louis reassured Niall.  
“Am I on stage?”  
“Yeah. You’ve haven’t been out very long,” Liam told him.  
“We were dancing.”  
“Yeah, that’s right, and I dropped you.”  
“So it’s your fault?”  
“Yeah. Sorry mate, but you’ll be ok.”  
“I want to get you off stage Niall, do you think you can sit up?” Paul asked Niall.  
“Yeah,” Niall said with a nod.  
“Good lad.”  
“That’s it, here we go Niall.”  
“We’ve got you Niall,” Liam and Louis said as they supported Niall as he sat up.  
“Ok Niall?” Paul asked, touching Niall’s leg as he sat on stage. Liam, Louis and Harry were supporting Niall as his legs hung off the edge of the stage in-front of Paul.  
“Yeah,” Niall replied.  
“Ok, I’ve got you, just slide off the stage,” Paul said and Niall shuffled forwards.  
“We’ve got you,” Louis said as Niall rested his hands onto Paul’s shoulders and Paul put his hands around Niall’s waist. They got Niall off the stage in one smooth movement and Paul swept Niall up into his arms. With Harry still holding his t-shirt to Niall’s head, Paul carried Niall backstage. Paul lay Niall down onto a row of soft seating backstage and he took over applying pressure from Harry. Harry went round to Niall’s face, took one of Niall’s hands in his own and brushed his other hand through Niall’s hair.  
“Liam and Louis, can you find a towel and some water please.”  
“Yeah, of course,” Liam replied as they rushed off.  
“Where are we Harry?” Niall asked.  
“We’re backstage, you’ve had a fall remember?”  
“Yeah, Liam dropped me.”  
“That’s right,” Harry replied and Niall smiled.  
“You’re looking after me?”  
“Yeah. I’ve got Paul here as well,” Harry said as he looked into Niall’s face.  
“We’ve got a towel and some water,” Louis said as he and Liam returned.  
“That’s great, thanks lads,” Paul said as he took the objects from Louis and placed the towel onto the floor. “Alright Niall, this might sting a bit,” Paul said before he removed Harry’s T-shirt, parted Niall’s hair and poured water over Niall’s head.  
“Ah,” Niall groaned as Harry tightened his grip.  
“It’s ok Niall. I’m right here, it’s ok,” Harry reassured Niall as Paul washed the blood out of Niall’s hair.  
“There we go,” Paul said as he finished pouring the water onto Niall’s head and he inspected the wound. “Ok, I think that the cut’s superficial but we’ll get a medic to check you over Niall just to make sure that you’re ok.”  
“Ok.”  
“There was a lot of blood Paul, are you sure it’s not that bad?” Liam asked.  
“Head wounds always bleed a lot. My little sister fell down the stairs and her head wound looked much worse than it actually was,” Louis told everyone.  
“You’ll be ok Niall. Liam. Louis. Are you ok to carry on with the concert?” Paul asked them.  
“Yeah, there’s only three songs left. Are you going to join us Harry?”  
“I will in a bit, I just want to make sure that Niall’s ok.”  
“Alright. We’re not far away, ok Nialler,” Liam said as he touched Niall’s arm.  
“Ok,” Niall replied.  
“We’ll be back sooner than you think,” Louis reassured Niall before he and Liam went back on stage.  
“Right then, Hello everyone!” Liam called out and the fans cheered. “Niall’s doing ok, so don’t worry. He’s got a cut on the back of his head but we think that it’s superficial.”  
“It looked worse than than it was but sadly, he won’t be joining us for the end of the show,” Louis said and the fans murmured.  
“As it’s now just you and me Louis.”  
“Yes Liam?” Louis asked and Liam sprayed Louis with water. Thus the water fight began.  
//  
After the medic had checked Niall over, Paul had stayed with him while Harry went back on stage and joined Liam and Louis for the final two songs. Once concert ended, Liam, Louis and Harry headed backstage.  
“How are you feeling Niall?” Louis asked as they came over to Niall, who was sat up but still looked dazed.  
“Better. I’m still feeling a bit dizzy though,” Niall told them.  
“Niall’s got a mild concussion but he doesn’t need any stitches. He’ll be fine as long as he gets some rest, so lets head back to hotel,” Paul said and the boys nodded.  
“Ok,” They agreed and both Liam and Paul helped Niall to stand up.  
“Thanks,” Niall said as Liam and Paul puts their arms around Niall’s waist to support him.  
“If you go out first Louis, and if you come behind us Harry.”  
“Ok.”  
“Yep, sounds good,” Harry and Louis agreed, and they made their way out to the car park. They made their way quickly through the fans waiting outside and got Niall into the car.  
“How are you feeling Niall?” Harry asked Niall as the car pulled away.  
“Tired,” Came Niall’s reply as he rested his head onto Harry’s shoulder.  
“Go to sleep then mate. I’m strong enough to carry you up a few stairs,” Harry told Niall gently and Niall began to relax. At the hotel, Harry carried Niall up the stairs while Louis made sure that his head didn’t hit anything on the way up. They all went into Niall’s room and helped Harry tuck Niall into the bed.  
“Do you think that he’ll be warm enough?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah, he should be, it’s a thick duvet,” Louis answered.  
“I’m going to stay with Niall tonight. I don’t want to leave him alone with a head injury,” Harry said.  
“That’s a good idea Harry, but I don’t think the bed’s big enough for two,” Paul told him.  
“I’ll sleep on the sofa,” Harry said and the boys nodded.  
“Ok,” Louis said before he yawned. “I’m going to bed as well then.”  
“Yeah, we should all go the bed. Night Harry,” Liam said before they began to leave the room.  
“Night guys.”  
“Do you need your toothbrush Harry?” Paul asked.  
“No, I’ll be fine for one night,” Harry answered and Paul nodded before he left the room. Harry got a glass of water for Niall and put it on the bedside table before he found some paper and wrote Niall a note:

This water’s for you Niall and just wake me up if you need anything. I’m on the sofa, H.

Harry put the note under the glass of water before he made sure that Niall’s head was resting comfortably on the pillow. He then turned the lights off so that there was only a dim glow from the lights of the New York. He then found a blanket in the cupboard and got comfy on the sofa.  
//  
Niall opened his eyes and found himself tucked up in a soft bed. He felt a hand around his waist and he looked down. Harry was snuggled up beside him and he had his head resting by his neck. He was snoring gently. Niall brushed his hand through Harry’s hair before he squeezed eyes shut and reached to touch his own head. He knocked something off the beside table and it banged against the wood as it landed on the floor. Niall turned to look as Harry jolted awake.  
“Hmn? What’s happening? Niall, are you ok?” Harry asked as he came to and he looked up at Niall.  
“I’m fine Harry. I just knocked something over,” Niall replied and Harry looked past him.  
“Oh. It’s the water I left for you on the side.”  
“Oh. Sorry Harry.”  
“It’s ok,” Harry said as he ran his hand through Niall’s hair and Niall turned to back to him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired. My head still hurts but the low lights are helping,” Niall said and Harry kissed his forehead. “What are you doing in my bed Harry?” Niall asked and Harry took a moment to come round a bit more before replying.  
“First,” Harry said as he raised a finger and Niall smiled. “I carried you upstairs and lay you into this bed. Two,” Harry said as he raised another finger and Niall tried to suppress a laugh. “The bed looked more comfortable than the sofa, and three,” Just as Harry raised a third finger, Niall laughed and that made Harry smile. “Hey, this is the serious one,” Harry said and Niall calmed down. “You sounded like you were in pain so I had no choice but to come over and cuddle you.”  
“You’re amazing,” Niall said and Harry brushed his hand through his hair.  
“I know I am,” Harry replied and Niall closed his eyes as he relaxed into the pillow.  
“Thanks for staying with me Harry.”  
“No worries. I just wanted to make sure that you’re ok,” Harry told him before they fell asleep once more.  
//  
When Niall awoke for the second time, the curtains had been drawn so that the room was still dim despite the fact that it was daylight outside. Niall sat up slowly and saw a bowl of fresh fruit beside him with a note on it. He picked up the note, and it read:

Morning Niall, I hope you’re feeling better. Liam and I are in rooms 54 and 57 if you need anything, or want someone other than Harry to cuddle up to. Have something to eat and to drink. Paul will come in at 12pm to see how you’re doing. Lots of love and we’ll see you soon mate, Louis.

Niall smiled as he put the note down. His head still hurt but it was much better than the day before. He had some fruit and some water before he went and knocked on Louis’s hotel room door. When Louis opened it, he hugged him and called Liam into the room. Niall found a guitar and they sang songs quietly for the rest of the day. Harry joined them in the afternoon and they all fought for the perfect spot to cuddle Niall from. When Paul wondered where all the boys had gone after dinner, he found them asleep under the same blanket, on the floor of Louis’s hotel room. Paul put pillows under all the boys heads and turned off the light.


	3. Niall ~ Fall Off Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFNOxo7hMoc&list=PLLW85DWG12A0YeyXs9g6oswISPer4C9Qm&index=6

“Keep it going!” Louis called out. “Few more! Keep!” Louis cut short as Niall stumbled backwards and the boys laughed. Their laughter was cut short as Niall stepped over the stage and he fell backwards. Niall landed hard on the ground and both the boys and Paul ran over. “Shit,” Louis swore as he had dropped his microphone onto the stage. Harry, Liam and Zayn were close behind him.  
“Niall?” Paul asked as he knelt beside Niall. Niall was breathing heavily and he had his eyes closed. “Can you hear me Niall?” Paul asked and Niall groaned.  
“Is he ok Paul?” Louis asked as he jumped off the stage.  
“Watch yourself Louis.”  
“I’m good. Niall, are you ok?” Louis asked.  
“Dizzy,” Niall replied.  
“Did you hit your head?” Paul asked Niall and he groaned as Harry, Liam and Zayn arrived on the stage beside them.  
“Is he ok?” Liam asked.  
“He’s dizzy but we don’t know if he’s hit his head,” Louis replied.  
“Could everyone quieten down for us. Shhhhh, shhhhhh,” Harry calmed the crowd down and they slowly quietened down.  
“Open your eyes for me,” Paul said and Niall’s blue eyes fluttered open. “That’s it.”  
“Hi mate,” Louis said, rubbing Niall’s shoulder.  
“Does anything hurt Niall?” Paul asked.  
“Urgh. I don’t know,” Niall groaned.  
“Ok, that’s alright. Can you tell me how many fingers am I holding up?” Paul asked Niall as he held his hand up in-front of Niall’s face.  
“3,” Niall replied.  
“Good, and now?”  
“2.”  
“That’s fantastic,” Paul said as Niall closed his eyes.  
“Are you still feeling dizzy Niall?” Louis asked and Niall nodded.  
“Just lie still Niall,” Paul told him.  
“Do we need an ambulance?” Paddy asked Paul.  
“No,” Paul replied.  
“Urgh. Ground’s cold,” Niall muttered as he began to sit up and Louis and Paul gave him a hand.  
“Just take it slowly Niall,” Paul told him. Despite being the biggest boy band in the world, the boys health always came first. “Just relax Niall and give it a minute,” Paul told Niall and he nodded.  
“Is it just your head Niall?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok. You’re good to carry on guys,” Paul told Harry, Liam and Zayn. Harry replied with an ok sign.  
“Ok Hersey, how are we doing tonight?” Harry called out as Louis and Paul stayed with Niall. After a few minutes of distracting the crowd, Liam piped up.  
“Shall we do Little Things? Would that be ok?” Liam asked as he turned back to face Paul and Louis. They were supporting Niall as he stood and Louis was brushing the dust off his back. “Are you ok Niall?” Liam asked and Niall nodded as Paul began reattaching his microphone.  
“You scared the life out of half of us,” Louis said.  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
“We’re just glad that you’re ok.”  
“Good to go Niall. You doing ok?” Paul asked as he finished tucking the microphone behind Niall’s clothing and Niall nodded.  
“I’ll give you a hand Niall,” Harry told Niall before he helped him back onto the stage. “Are you ok?” He asked and Niall nodded.  
“I’m good,” Niall replied and they began the next song.


	4. Niall - Tattoo Roulette Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5EGWLWqThI

Niall was nervous. Just by the way he moved, the boys could see how nervous he was. Every time he turned to them, every tiny shift of his weight, every breath he took. They wanted to calm him down, tell him that it was ok but they were live on air and they knew that Niall would be ok. They were all laughing and would love Niall to get a tattoo, but deep down they wanted him to be safe. Once James was announced safe, Niall was on the edge of tears. His heart was thumping in his chest and he felt sick. The words, I’m not ready, rolled round in his head.  
“Niall. Look at Niall’s face,” James said and Harry turned to Niall. Tears glistened in Niall’s eyes as Harry came over and hugged him. Blackness danced in Niall’s vision as Harry pulled away and Niall looked at James. “Looks at Niall’s face!” James exclaimed and Niall began to feel sick as he walked back over to the podium. James signed and rested onto the box.  
“My frie…” Niall began before James interrupted him.   
“Oh my God. I’m sorry Niall, but I honestly in that, I’ve never felt more alive,” James said and Niall stepped away as he looked at the floor. Dizziness was filling his mind. “Ok, so we are down,” James said as he glanced at Niall, who swayed slightly. “To the last two boxes. Harry,” James said as there was a thud as Niall landed unconscious onto the floor. The boys turned and paused for a moment, taking in what had just happened.  
“Niall?” Liam asked as he and Louis came over, and Harry knelt down beside Niall.  
“Oh my gosh,” James said as the boys all knelt beside Niall.  
“Is there a first aider anywhere? It sounded like he hit his head,” Liam said.  
“Yeah there is. Can someone get Aiden guys?” James asked.  
“Niall? It’s Harry, can you hear me?” Harry asked as he lifted Niall’s eyelids up.  
“Niall?” Louis asked as Harry took Niall’s pulse. “What are you doing Harry?”  
“Checking if he’s ok.”  
“Of course he’s not ok, he’s passed out,” Liam interjected.  
“His pulse is really fast and he’s sweating.”  
“It must be the anxiety. He’s been nervous about this all day,” Louis said.  
“If I knew that he was this nervous, I wouldn’t have forced him to participate.”  
“It’s ok, it’s not your fault James.”  
“It kind of is though Harry.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not helping the situation now.”  
“Could we focus on Niall lads?” Liam interrupted them.  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“Aiden. Right on time,” James said as Aiden arrived and Niall began to stir.  
“Niall?”  
“It’s alright Niall, you passed out,” Harry reassured him.  
“Argh my head,” Niall groaned as Aiden knelt beside the boys.  
“Ok, we’re going to go on a short break while we sort Niall out,” James announced and the camera’s turned off.  
“It’s ok Niall, we’re here,” Louis said as Niall opened his eyes.  
“Look straight ahead for me Niall,” Aiden said as he shone a light into Niall’s eyes.  
“How do you feel Niall?” Liam asked him.  
“Not good. What about the tattoo?”  
“Forget about the tattoo Niall, it was just a stupid game. None was going to force you to get it,” Louis reassured Niall.  
“We’re more worried about you right now,” Harry told him.  
“Why? What happened?”  
“You passed out on us mate,” Louis reminded him.  
“Do you feel sick at all Niall?” Aiden asked.  
“No.”  
“That’s good. I think you’ve just got a bad headache from when you hit your head on the stage. I don’t think that it’s anything worse.”  
“Are you a doctor?”  
“No, I’m a first aider.”  
“Oh.”  
“Just take some painkillers and get some rest and you’ll feel better in the morning.”  
“Thank you,” Harry said.  
“No problem.”  
“Thanks Aiden,” James called as Aiden left.  
“Can you sit up Niall?” Liam asked him.  
“I think so.”  
“Ok, here we go mate,” Louis said as they gave Niall a hand to sit up. Niall blinked as Louis and Harry had their hands on his back, supporting him.  
“Are you ok Niall?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah. I just feel a bit dizzy.”  
“I’m so sorry Niall,” James said as he crouched in-front of Niall. “I didn’t mean for you to pass out.”  
“I know. I was trying not to pass out myself.”  
“Your health is more important than anything else, so why don’t you and the boys go back to your dressing room. We’re currently on a break and when you come back we’ll carry on with our normal interview ok?”  
“No tattoos?”  
“No tattoos.”  
“I’m still up for tattoo roulette though,” Liam said.  
“Me too.”  
“And me,” Louis and Harry agreed.  
“Ok. We can do it if you want to but, Niall’s not taking part.”  
“Thanks James.”  
“I’ll see you boys in five minutes.”  
“Ok. We’ve got you Niall,” Harry said as he and Louis helped Niall to stand up.  
“Woah,” Liam said as Niall swayed and the boys held him up.  
“The sooner we get you sat down the better,” Louis said and Niall nodded.  
“Yeah,” Niall agreed and they made their way to the dressing room. They played tattoo roulette again but without Niall, who found the whole thing very entertaining, and Harry got a new tattoo.


	5. Niall ~ Electrocuted on Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this version of Little Things: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cqs9K2yCD24
> 
> Fun little extra: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXrvhvjXpHQ  
> Liam: "Where the blood hell is Niall?"  
> Niall: "I'm here, behind ya."  
> Louis: "Behind ya lad."

“I think it goes,” The boys sang and Niall played his guitar solo. A bottle of water came flying onto the stage and its contents sprayed everywhere. The water hit the cables for Niall’s guitar, causing electricity to surge through the them and into Niall’s body.  
“Said her name was Georgia Rose,” Harry sang as Niall lost consciousness and collapsed onto the stage.  
“Ah,” Dan gasped as a spark of electricity shot from his guitar strings to his fingers. He shook his hand and carrying on playing.  
“And we danced all night to the best song ever!” Harry, Liam and Louis carried on, unaware that Niall was fighting for his life. Paul scanned the boys and he became worried about Niall’s lack of presence. This was the last song in the set before the encore and all the boys were meant to be present on stage. As the song finished, Harry addressed the crowd.  
“Manchester!” Harry called out and the fans cheered. “You have all been absolutely amazing tonight.”  
“They have, except for the group of fans who sprayed me with silly string. I had to change my top because of that,” Louis joked.  
“You’re so vain Louis.”  
“Says you Liam.”  
“Has everyone had a good time?” Harry asked and the fans screamed. “Great.”  
“Hold on a minute boys, we’ve lost Niall.”  
“What do you mean we’ve lost Niall?”  
“He’s not here.”  
“He was playing guitar wasn’t he?”  
“Niall?” Harry called out towards the music group. “Niall, we’re waiting for ya.”  
“Any idea where Niall is lads?” Louis says as Liam takes his earpieces out. “Is that static?” Louis asks as both he and Harry fiddled with their own earpieces.  
“I don’t know.”  
“What have you done to the sound system guys?” Harry asked.  
“I think it’s all Niall’s fault.” Liam called out to everyone.  
“He’s probably gone for a pee or something. What is that noise?” Louis asked as he began making his way towards the band.  
“Whilst we try to figure out what’s going on and we wait for Niall, shall we read some more signs Harry?”  
“I think that’s a great idea,” Harry replied and he and Liam began reading signs as Louis reached the band.  
“There’s a crackling sound sound in our ears, do you know what that is?” Louis asked them.  
“No. We heard it as well so we’ve been turning off the electrics,” Jon replied.  
“It’s very strange. Have you seen Niall?”  
“He was playing guitar the last I saw of him,” Sandy told Louis.  
“Same,” Dan replied.  
“He hasn’t gone backstage?”  
“No, he hasn’t walked past me,” Josh added.  
“Ok,” Louis said before he made his way to where Niall usually plays guitar. “Niall?” Louis asked before he saw Niall lying where he had fallen, his eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. “Shit. Niall?” Louis asked urgently as he knelt down beside Niall and took his earpieces out. “Can you hear me Niall?” Louis asked as he leaned over Niall. He noticed that Niall was gasping and he lowered his head to Niall’s mouth. Niall’s breathing was irregular and raspy, and Louis became seriously worried as the band came over.  
“Oh my God.”  
“Niall?”  
“Niall? What’s happened?” Josh asked as he knelt down on Niall’s other side.  
“I don’t know but it sounds like he can’t breathe,” Louis said as he saw sparks in the corner of his eye and he turned see Dan disconnecting Niall’s guitar from the power cable.  
“Ah!” Dan cried out.  
“Dan, are you ok?” Sandy asked as he came over.  
“Yeah,” Dan replied shaking his hand. “I got a shock from my guitar strings during the song and I’ve got it from this as well. I think Niall’s been electrocuted,” Dan said and all their hearts skipped a beat. This was serious.  
“Can I touch him?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah, I’ve disconnected it,” Dan replied and Louis immediately put his fingers to Niall’s neck to feel for his pulse. Josh undid Niall’s guitar strap and took the guitar off his body.  
“Harry stop. We need an ambulance urgently. Niall’s been electrocuted,” Jon said into his microphone. Harry stopped moving on stage as the news came through his ears and Paul could been seen talking on his radio. Louis shook his head.  
“Niall’s got a pulse but it’s not regular.”  
“What can we do?” Dan asked as he knelt by Niall’s head.  
“I don’t know,” Jon replied.  
“It’s ok Niall, you’re going to be ok,” Louis reassured Niall, unsure if Niall could hear him.  
“An ambulance is on the way. Is Niall breathing?” Paul asked through their earpieces as Harry and Liam came running up the stage.  
“Yeah, he’s got a pulse and he’s breathing but it’s irregular,” Jon replied.  
“Ok, sit tight,” Paul said.  
“Niall,” Liam gasped as both he and Harry reached them. Liam stood in shock as Harry knelt down.  
“We should put him into the recovery position.”  
“Yeah,” Louis agreed with Harry and they turned Niall onto his side.  
“Is he still breathing Louis?” Liam asked nervously.  
“Yeah. Just.”  
“Fuck,” Liam said. Everyone was quiet as the fans were slowly moved out of the arena and Louis monitored Niall’s pulse. Harry and Josh had their hands on Niall’s leg and shoulder while Liam watched on nervously. The paramedics arrived and took Niall to hospital with blue flashing lights.  
//  
Liam, Louis and Harry were waiting in a cubical of A&E with Paul for news on Niall. They had been placed there to be away from any fans. Jon, Josh, Dan and Sandy were back at the arena helping to clear up after the show. Harry picked up his phone and opened up twitter.

Deepest apologises to everyone who came to the show. Niall’s been seriously injured and we’re still waiting on news. H.

Fifteen minutes later a doctor came into the cubical.  
“How’s Niall?” Harry asked.  
“Niall’s doing well and he was coming round when I left him,” The doctor said and the boys sighed in relief. “The electricity caused Niall’s heart to go into an abnormal rhythm so we had to shock it to get it back normal. He’s got a minor burn on his left hand where the electricity entered his body but otherwise he’s ok.”  
“Will he have to stay in overnight?” Paul asked.  
“No. As I said before, he was coming to when I left him and providing that his vitals remain stable, his reflexes are good and he’s not in any pain, we should be able to send him home.”  
“Can we see him?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, but I’d like just one of you to see him at the moment because he’s a bit confused.”  
“Can I see him?” Louis asked. “I can still hear his ragged breathing in my head.”  
“Of course you can.”  
“Fantastic. What’s you name?”  
“Louis,” Louis told the doctor as they left the cubical and walked into resus. “Hospital?” Louis heard Niall ask.  
“Yeah, you’re in hospital and we’re taking care of you alright,” A nurse told Niall as Louis walked round the curtain to see Niall sat up on a bed with wires attached to his chest.  
“Hi Niall,” Louis said softly and Niall looked across at him. He still looked slightly out of it.  
“Louis?”  
“Yeah, hi mate,” Louis said as he came over and took Niall’s hand.  
“What happened?”  
“You were electrocuted,” Louis told him. “There was an electrical surge through your guitar and you collapsed on stage. You scared us half to death.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault. Someone threw a water bottle onto the stage and it short circuited the whole system. After I found you Dan pulled the plug out before I was electrocuted as well.”  
“That wouldn’t have been good.”  
“No. You were hardly breathing Ni,” Louis said as he brushed his hand through Niall’s hair.  
“I remember playing the guitar, then nothing.”  
“We stopped the concert as soon as we figured out what had happened Niall.”  
“Where are the others?”  
“Harry, Liam and Paul are in A&E.”  
“What? Why are they in A&E?”  
“They’re not hurt or anything. They’re just waiting for you in a cubical to avoid the fans.”  
“Oh.”  
“You’re the only one who got hurt.”  
“That’s good,” Niall said before a tear rolled down his face.  
“Are you ok Niall?”  
“No. I’m in hospital Louis,” Niall replied as the shock finally got to him and Louis wiped his tears away.  
“It’s ok Nialler. We’re like family to each other and we love you. We’re all going to help you get better ok.” Louis told Niall gently and he nodded. Louis stayed with Niall as the doctor came over and began testing Niall’s reflexes. Louis took a video of Niall and sent it to Harry, Liam and Paul as well as their band back at the arena. He added the line:

Niall’s ok. Just checking his reflexes for any serious damage. He’s not in any pain and his breathing and heart rate are good. He’s just sore and tired.

Half an hour later, Niall walked with crutches to the cubical where Harry, Liam and Paul were waiting for him.  
“How are you doing Niall?” Paul asked Niall as they stood up to greet him and Louis.  
“Good,” Niall replied as Louis placed a hand on his back to support him. “My muscles are sore and I’m really tired but there’s no serious damage.”  
“That’s fantastic Niall,” Harry said.  
“Are you being discharged then?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah,” Niall replied.  
“Discharged,” Louis muttered with a smile.  
“Sorry, bad wording.”  
“Yeah, I have been discharged and I’ve just got some cream to put on my hand.”  
“Where’s the cream?” Paul asked.  
“I’ve got it,” Louis replied as he tapped his pocket.  
“Great.”  
“Is there a car waiting for us Paul?” Louis asked as Harry and Liam came over to Niall.  
“Yeah. There are some fans outside but hospital security will help us out with them,” Paul replied as Liam placed his hand onto Niall’s arm and Harry kissed him on the forehead.  
“We’re so glad that you’re ok,” Harry told Niall and he smiled.  
“Thanks Harry,”  
“We’re here for you and we’re going to looking after you ok?”  
“Yeah, thanks Liam.”  
“Shall we go Niall?”  
“Could we take a quick photo for the fans? I’m going to fall asleep as soon as we get into the car and they probably all think that I’m dead.”  
“Sure,” Paul said and the boys huddled together with Niall in the middle. After Paul had taken a photo they made their way outside and into the car. Niall was asleep within 3 minutes and Paul carried him up to the room in the hotel. The boys insisted on sleeping in the same room as Niall to make sure that he was ok. Harry went onto twitter and scrolled through some of the thousands of messages that the fans had sent. People were crying and indeed, worrying that Niall had died. Harry posted the photo of the four of them onto his twitter feed with the caption:

Niall’s doing ok. We’re back at the hotel and he’s resting. There’s no serious damage done. Thank you for all your support and we look forward to performing tomorrow night. H.

//  
“Thank you. You’re all amazing. We also want to tell you that Niall is recovering well,” Harry said in the concert and the fans cheered. “What?” Harry said as a group of fans near the front shouted a question out to him. “What happened to Niall? You don’t know?”  
“No!” The crowd called out.  
“Can I tell them?” Harry whispered to Louis and Liam and they nodded. “Ok. Niall was electrocuted,” Harry said and gasps of shock rippled through the crowd. “He’s ok. It was very scary for everyone involved but Niall’s safe and he’s recovering.”  
“He wanted to apologise for not being able to come to the show tonight,” Louis added.  
“He’s a strong lad and he’ll be ok,” Liam added.  
“This next song’s for Niall. It’s Little Things,” Harry called out and the crowd cheered. Dan began playing the melody and Liam sang first.  
“Your hand fits in mine, like it’s made just for me.” As the song went on the boys started to get emotional. It came to Harry’s verse and as he sang he let a tear fall down his face. His voice broke on the last word as he thought about Niall. The next verse was the one that Niall was meant to sing and the boys just let Dan play it out. The song ended and a moment of quiet fell on the arena.  
“I’ve just let these little things slip out of my mouth,” The crowd began to sing and Liam, Louis and Harry huddled together. “Because it’s you, oh it’s you, it’s you they add up to, and I’m in love with you. And all these little things,” The fans sang softly before the boys joined in and they sang the final chorus once more.


	6. Niall ~ Asthma Attack on Ellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l2KPjQ2lJA&feature=youtu.be

“On your last tour, you performed in 23 different countries. Now that is that insane!” Ellen cried out enthusiastically as she sat interviewing One Direction.  
“Yeah, and the really cool thing was…” Liam began  
“Sorry Liam, I’m going to have to stop you for a second,” Harry said and everyone turned to him as he looked at Niall. “Are you ok Niall? You sound like you’re wheezing,” Harry said and everyone’s gaze shifted to Niall.  
“I’m struggling a bit Harry, yeah.”  
“Do you need your in-hailer?” Louis asked Niall.  
“Yeah, something’s setting my asthma off,” Niall said and Louis went to find his in-hailer.  
“Is it my perfume? If it is, I’m really sorry,” Ellen said.  
“It might be but don’t worry about it,” Harry told her.  
“Do you want some water Niall, would that help?” Ellen asked and Niall shook his head.  
“No,” Niall replied before his breathing became worse and he put a hand onto his chest.  
“Take some deep breaths Niall,” Liam told him.  
“It’s ok Niall, just breathe,” Harry said as he placed his hand gently on-top of Niall’s.  
“Can we go to a commercial break, just while we sort Niall out? Thanks,” Ellen said.  
“It’s getting, worse. Harry,” Niall said between breaths.  
“Ok Niall,” Harry said as he felt Niall struggling to make his chest rise.  
“Lets lie you down Niall. It’ll be easier to breathe,” Liam said and Niall nodded. Slowly, calmly and carefully, Niall lay onto the floor. Harry rested his hand gently on-top of Niall’s chest.  
“Close your eyes Niall and relax,” Harry told Niall and he followed Harry’s instructions. Niall’s breathing became shaky as it got worse and he began to gasp.  
“Where’s Louis?” Harry asked in a calm but urgent tone.  
“Here,” Louis answered as he came over with Niall’s in-hailer and Paul following close behind him. He passed Niall’s in-hailer to Harry before he knelt down by Niall’s head and Paul knelt down on the other side of Niall.  
“Open your mouth Niall,” Harry said and he placed it carefully into Niall’s mouth. “Take a deep breath in Niall,” Harry said calmly and Niall breathed in the best he could as Harry pressed down on the in-hailer. A few moments passed before Niall breathed out and everyone sighed in relief as Niall began to breathe normally again. “You’re ok, we’ve got you,” Harry told Niall as Paul put his hand over Niall’s mouth, just to make sure that Niall was ok.  
“Paul,” Niall whispered and Paul lowered his ear to Niall’s mouth. “Can you ask Ellen. If I can have that water now.”  
“Can we have that water please Ellen?” Paul asked Ellen.  
“Oh yeah, of course,” Ellen replied and she gave Paul an unopened water bottle.  
“Can you sit up Niall?” Louis asked and Niall nodded. “Ok.” Louis said as he, Liam and Harry gave Niall a hand to sit up while Paul opened the water bottle.  
“Here’s the water Niall,” Paul said as he rested his hand against Niall’s neck and he helped Niall to have a few sips. “Ok?” He asked and Niall nodded.  
“Yeah. Thanks Paul.”  
“You scared me for a second there Niall,” Harry told Niall. “Your asthma hasn’t been that bad for a while.”  
“I know,” Niall replied.  
“Are you ok Niall?” Ellen asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“He’s good, he just needs a few minutes,” Louis told her. Niall sat out the rest of the interview but he was ok.


	7. Niall ~ Dizzy After Louis’s Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMySDTAcFXo&list=PLLW85DWG12A0YeyXs9g6oswISPer4C9Qm&index=7

Niall finished his rolls down the stage and the boys cheered as they clambered on-top of him. Paul raised his hand to warm them to be cautious. Liam lay down first to protect him while Louis, Zayn and Harry pretended to beat him up. Louis and Zayn stepped back as Harry stood up.  
"Give it up for Rocky Bom Boa!" Harry called out but Niall didn't move. Liam and Paul looked closely at Niall and his eyes seemed glazed over.  
"Niall?" Paul asked as he rested his hand onto Niall's leg.  
"Niall, what's the matter?" Liam asked, scared that this might be the start of a seizure.  
"Dizzy," Niall replied as he closed his eyes.  
"Alright bud, just relax," Paul told him as Louis came over.  
"Is he ok?"  
"Yeah, he's just dizzy," Liam told him as both Harry and Zayn joined them.  
"What's going on?"  
"Do we need to get Niall offstage?"  
"No, he's just dizzy boys. Pass me your microphone Liam," Paul said and Liam did so. "Hi everyone, it's Paul," Paul began and everyone cheered. "Niall's just feeling a bit dizzy so we're going to give him a few minutes for his head to calm down. Bare with us," Paul finished before he handed the microphone back to Liam.  
"How are you feeling Nialler?" Liam asked Niall after a few minutes.  
"Better."  
"Do you feel good enough the stand up?" Liam asked and Niall nodded. "Come on then babe," Liam said as he helped Niall to stand, the crowd cheered but he stumbled in his grip. "Hey, are you sure that you're ok?"  
"I'm still a bit dizzy."  
"That's ok, I'll give you a hand," Liam said as he wrapped his arm around Niall's waist.


	8. Niall ~ Sleepwalking Whilst Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flicker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUaLnDL3f-M&feature=youtu.be  
> Bohemian Rapsody: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ

“Why am I the one who has to wake people up?” Louis muttered to himself as he reached for his socks. Harry and Liam were getting their hair done for their full day of media engagements before of their concert in the evening. Louis had been left to get dressed and wake Niall up. Louis finished putting on his last shoe before he pulled back Niall’s curtain. “Time to wake up Niall,” He said gently.  
“Hmn,” Niall murmured and Louis frowned. “Hmn, no,” Niall muttered, his voice sounding weak and ropey.  
“Are you alright Niall?” Louis asked and Niall groaned. “What’s the matter? Are you sick?” Louis asked again before he felt Niall’s forehead. Niall’s forehead was warm and he felt sweaty. “Niall?” Louis asked again, shaking Niall’s shoulder. Niall rolled away from him and pulled the covers around himself. Niall was sick and there was no way that he would wake up in time for their first interview so Louis went to find Paul.  
//  
The door swung open and both Harry and Liam looked up as Paul and Louis came into the room.  
“The interview starts in 15 minutes, you better get going,” Paul told them.  
“Where’s Niall?” Liam asked.  
“He’s got a fever. We managed to keep him awake for a few minutes to have some water and medicine but he’s gone back to sleep now. He was pretty out of it,” Louis told them.  
“Can we do anything?” Harry asked.  
“Niall just needs rest. We’ll see how he’s feeling later on.”  
“Ok. We better go then lads.”  
“Yep, come on then,” Louis said and they left for their first media engagement.  
//  
Harry gently pulled the curtain back and shook Niall awake.  
“Niall?”  
“Hmn? Harry?” Niall croaked as he opened his eyes. “What time is it?”  
“It’s coming up 6pm.”  
“6pm?”  
“Yeah. How are you feeling?”  
“Sore. My joints hurt and I’ve got a headache.”  
“You’re fevers still pretty bad but your forehead’s cooler than before,” Harry told Niall as he felt his forehead.  
“I’m sorry about today Harry, I just feel awful.”  
“That’s ok Niall, we all get sick from time to time. Louis had trouble waking you up this morning and he told us that you weren’t feeling well. Paul then checked on you and gave you some medicine.”  
“I don’t remember that.”  
“Louis did say that you were pretty out of it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you think you could have some food? Dinner’s ready in the canteen.”  
“I’ll try a few mouthfuls.”  
“Great,” Harry said and he helped Niall down from his bunk. “You should get changed Niall, you’re still in your pyjama’s.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll wait outside for you ok. If you need me, just shout,” Harry said and he waited outside of the bus for Niall. When Niall appeared, Harry wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist and he walked with Niall into the canteen.  
“How are you feeling Niall?” Louis asked him as he sat down.  
“Sore and I’ve got a headache,” Niall replied.  
“It’s good that you’re up and about though Niall,” Liam said as he rested his hand against Niall’s arm.  
“Yeah. Thanks guys,” Niall replied with a smile. After dinner, the boys went into the dressing room and Niall lay down on the sofa. They found a blanket to put over him as they got ready for the concert. Niall fell asleep within moments.  
//  
“Lou is going to be so mad at you Liam for messing up my hair,” Louis joked mid-concert after a water fights.  
“This is the 59th night that I’ve ruined your hair Louis, if Lou was going to be angry at me…”  
“Mama, oohho,” A voice sang quietly into a microphone at the back of the stage.  
“You’re got no hair to ruin Liam, you’ve just got…”  
“…I don’t want to die, I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all…”  
“Will you two be quiet about your hair for one second!” Harry jokingly called out to them as someone began the guitar solo from Bohemian Rhapsody and it blasted out of the speakers. Harry, Liam and Louis turned in surprise to look at Dan, their guitarist, but he wasn’t playing and they followed his gaze across the stage. They saw Niall playing his guitar in-front of a microphone.  
“Niall?” Louis asked as he dropped his microphone and ran over to Niall, shaking the water out of his hair as he ran.  
“Woo!” Liam whooped into his microphone as Harry followed Louis to Niall. Niall finished playing as Louis reached him and his head fell onto Louis’s shoulder. Luckily the guitar was fixed round his body with a guitar strap.  
“Niall? Are you ok?” Louis asked Niall as he wrapped his hand around his waist to support him. “Niall?”  
“Niall?” Harry asked as he knelt in-front of him. “He’s got his eyes closed. Niall, are you ok?”  
“When you feel your love’s been taken,” Niall began singing softly and Harry looked at Louis as Niall shifted his head on Louis’s shoulder. “When you know there’s something missing. In the dark, we’re barely hanging on,” Niall lifted his head back up to the microphone and he gently began playing the guitar as he sang.  
“I think he’s still asleep,” Louis told Harry.  
“I think you’re right,” Harry agreed.  
“That’s not one of ours,” Liam said as he joined them. “Is he asleep?” Liam asked the boys without his microphone and they nodded.  
“We think so,” Louis told him. They heard a whistle and the boys turned to see Paul ushering them over. Harry went over to Paul as Niall began to walk down the stage.  
“Wow, sleepy Niall,” Liam said and he and Louis followed Niall as he stumbled down the stage. Louis held a microphone to Niall’s mouth.  
“What’s Niall doing on stage?” Paul asked Harry as he bent down to talk to him.  
“We think that he’s asleep and that he’s sleepwalking.”  
“Ok. Keep a close eye on him,” Paul said and Harry nodded, turning his attention back to Niall. Liam and Louis were making sure that Niall was safe while he sang. The song he was playing was lovely but it wasn’t one of theirs or anyone else’s that they had heard.  
“Please don’t leave,” Niall sang softly as Harry joined them. All the fans were waving their lights and the arena was very quiet. “There’s a light in the dark. Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me,” As Niall sang, Harry put his hand to Niall’s forehead. He nodded at Louis and Louis smiled in response.  
“Please don’t leave,” Niall sang and he fell against Louis. Harry helped Louis to support Niall while Liam took the guitar off Niall’s body and gave the guitar to a member of their security team.  
“Has he fallen asleep?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah, I think so,” Louis said as he took a firm hold of Niall.  
“How’s his fever?”  
“It’s much better,” Harry informed him.  
“I’m going to take him backstage,” Louis said as he picked Niall up.  
“Have you got him?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah,” Louis replied as he walked with Niall offstage.  
“We should explain that Niall hasn’t been feeling very well today. He was asleep backstage but he appears to have gotten hold of a guitar and has been singing in his sleep,” Liam explained.  
“What Liam is trying to say, is that Niall was sleepwalking and he fell back asleep in Louis’s arms,” Harry said and the crowd cheered. Harry and Liam quickly shushed them.  
“Niall’s asleep,” Liam said and the crowd quietened down. When Louis returned, they carried on with the concert and Niall felt fine the next day.


	9. Niall ~ Dislocates Knee At BRITs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgWV9PbXdJM

“I’d like to thank James Corden for doing a great job tonight. Can we give it up for James Corden again please?” Niall called out and he glanced around at the other guests before he looked back at Jimmy Carr.  
“Just there,” Jimmy said as he pointed behind Niall and Niall turned around to see James. Zayn and Liam also turned round as Niall’s foot bent to the side and he fell, towards James, onto the stage.  
“Argh!” Niall screamed as he landed on his bad knee but managed to catch his upper body with his hands.  
“Niall!” Liam called out as he, Louis and Zayn bent down to help him. Harry and James also rushed over.  
“Argh!” Niall screamed as he lay his body onto the stage and wrapped a hand around his bad knee. Louis quickly took Niall’s crutches away as James and Harry bent over to see what was going on.  
“Niall?” James asked.  
“Just breathe Niall, breathe,” Liam said into the microphone.  
“Gargh! Fuck!” Niall screamed as he held his knee and buried his head into the stage.  
“Try to breathe, we’ve got you,” Zayn told Niall as he had one hand on Niall’s shoulder and the other on his waist. “We need an ambulance.”  
“Could you get us an ambulance Jimmy?” Louis asked him as calmly as he could.  
“Yeah. Guys, we need an ambulance,” Jimmy said into his microphone.  
“Breathe Niall, help’s on the way,” James told him and Niall tried to breathe as Harry knelt beside Louis.  
“Just stay still Niall.”  
“Gargh!”  
“Alright Niall, ok.”  
“We’ve got you,” Harry said as he rested his hand onto Niall’s leg.  
“There’s an ambulance on its’ way,” Jimmy told them.  
“Great thanks Jimmy,” Louis replied.  
“Breathe Niall,” Zayn said as he, Louis, Harry, James and Liam desperately tried to comfort Niall but there was nothing that they could do. Six long minutes later, the ambulance crew arrived and wheeled a stretcher right up to the stage.  
“Hello,” One of the paramedics said as he knelt where Louis had been. Niall groaned in pain and Zayn and Harry tried to comfort him.  
“It’s ok Niall, the paramedics are here, you’re going to be ok.”  
“His name’s Niall?”  
“It is yeah,” Zayn told the second paramedic as she knelt down and took James’s place. The camera’s had been switched off and everyone was quiet.  
“Hello Niall. My name’s Naomi and this is Aiden, we’re going to look after you alright,” Naomi told him gently. Aiden began reading a syringe as Naomi took Niall’s pulse.  
“Niall had surgery on his knee about 3 months ago,” Harry told them.  
“His left knee?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok.”  
“Urgh. Argh,” Niall groaned in pain.  
“Ok honey, alright. Thanks Aiden,” Naomi said as Aiden gave her the syringe.  
“Can you give me your hand Niall?” Zayn asked and Niall reached his hand out towards Zayn.  
“That’s it Niall,” Harry told him.  
“That’s great. I’m just going to give you some pain relief,” Naomi said before she inserted a cannula into Niall’s arm. Aiden put a blood pressure cuff onto Niall’s other arm as everyone watched on in worry and Naomi injected the medication. Less than a minute later, Niall relaxed.  
“Niall?”  
“Niall?” Zayn and Harry asked.  
“He’s ok, it’s just the pain relief working,” Naomi told them.  
“What did you give him?” Zayn asked.  
“Morphine,” Naomi said as she and Aiden turned Niall onto his back. Niall had his eyes closed but his eyes were still moving under his lids. Sweat was evident on his forehead. Aiden wasted no time in inspecting Niall’s knee while Naomi rechecked Niall’s vital signs.  
“Looks like an anterior dislocation to his left knee but given he’s had recent surgery, I don’t feel comfortable resetting it here.”  
“Ok, I’m happy for him to be transported,” Naomi said and Aiden got the spinal board from the stretcher. Noami got Zayn and Harry to help her get Niall onto the spinal board before they lifted him onto the stretcher. Niall began to come to and he opened his eyes to see Zayn beside him.  
“Hey Niall. You’re going to be ok, we’re taking you to the hospital,” Zayn said and Niall grimaced.  
“It hurts,” Niall groaned.  
“I know. You’ll be ok,” Zayn reassured Niall as he stroked a hand through his hair. Niall drifted out as they wheeled the stretcher out of the arena and the boys followed. They had to follow the ambulance in a separate car to get to the hospital, where Niall was quickly taken up to surgery to have his knee relocated. The boys sat in the waiting room in their suits, with Louis holding Niall’s crutches and Liam still holding the microphone in his hand. Zayn kept glancing towards the door, waiting for a doctor to come and tell him that Niall was ok.  
//  
When Niall came to, he was warm. There was a blanket over him and he had that fuzzy feeling when his body had been pumped full of painkillers. He groaned and moved his head.  
“Niall?” Came Harry’s voice. “Niall, are you awake?”  
“Harry?”  
“Yeah, I’m here,” Harry said and Niall felt Harry take his hand. “How are you feeling?”  
“Fuzzy. What happened?”  
“You dislocated your knee at the awards. We called for an ambulance and they had to take you up to surgery to relocate it.”  
“So I’ve had more surgery?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think they cut into you.”  
“How’s he doing Harry?” Louis asked as he came into Niall’s hospital cubical.  
“He’s doing well. How’s Liam?”  
“Not good. Zayn’s looking after him.”  
“What happened to Liam?” Niall asked and he heard Louis come alongside him.  
“You’re awake Niall?!” Louis asked in surprise.  
“Yeah. They’ve drugged me up well.”  
“Are you ok? Does anything hurt?”  
“Not right now. What’s wrong with Liam?”  
“He’s had a bit too much wine,” Harry told him and Niall smiled.  
“Are you doing ok Niall? Can we do anything to help?”  
“No, I’m good.”  
“Ok.”  
“Just relax Niall, we’re looking after you,” Harry said. Thankfully, Niall’s recovery was only delayed by a little bit and he was able to go on their world tour 4 months later.


	10. Niall ~ Claustrophobia & Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQeULY1N0Zs

Niall limped past the stairs after going to the toilet and he headed straight for the lift. He was in the studio for James Corden’s Late Late Show to surprise Harry, who was currently live on the show. It was Harry’s 24th birthday tomorrow and Niall wanted to surprise him. He pressed the button for the lift and rubbed his knee. He had taken the stairs down and it had caused sharp, shooting pains so he didn’t want to risk the stairs again. He got into the lift and pressed the button for two floors up. Just as the lift neared floor five, the light flickered, the lift jolted and it went dark. A moment later the fixings holding lift in place, skidded and the lift fell a meter before the metal reconnected with a horrible grinding sound. The movement threw Niall’s balance off and he landed on the floor of the lift. He lay there for a few moments taking in what had just happened.  
“Fuck,” Niall whispered as he sat up and tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He fumbled for his phone and turned on the light. He saw the emergency button on the wall, carefully moved over to it and pressed it. Nothing happened. Unknown to Niall, the wire that it had been connected to, had snapped. Niall pressed it again, and again, before he sat against the lift doors. “Argh,” He groaned and felt his left knee. He must have twisted it when he fell. His phone light illuminated the walls of the lift, but they were still too close for comfort in Niall’s books. He might be 24, but he was still claustrophobic. “I’ll get through this, I can get through this,” He reassured himself. The metal of the lift creaked and Niall looked up. It creaked again and fear shot through Niall. “Shit,” He said and reached for his phone. He couldn’t wait for help, even if the emergency button had worked. This lift was going to go at any second. He had to get out now. He found the only person in his contact list who was in the same building as him and who he knew would pick up.  
//  
Harry and James shared a joke live on the show before Harry’s phone rang.  
“A call?” James asked.  
“It appears so,” Harry replied as he took out his phone. “It’s Niall,” Harry said as he accepted the call. “Hey mate, I’m kind of in the middle of a show right now.”  
“I know. Harry, I’m in a lift.”  
“A lift? What lift?” Harry asked, giving James a confused look.  
“A lift?” James joked.  
“He’s calling me because he’s in a lift,” Harry said and James laughed.  
“I’m in the lift here, in James’s studio.”  
“The lift here?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What are you doing here?” Harry said with a laugh.  
“Don’t joke Harry, I’m in a serious situation. I’m stuck in this lift and I think the cables are breaking. You have to get me out, you have to help me,” Niall told Harry.  
“Wow, slow down Niall. The cables for the lift are breaking?” Harry asked and James became concerned.  
“Yeah, and it’s going to fall. You have to get me out Harry, you have to get me out, please mate,” Niall continued as the lift jerked and Niall couldn’t hold back a cry of fear. Harry became seriously worried. He could heard Niall beginning to hyperventilate over the phone. This lift sounded like it was about to go and Niall was claustrophobic, which didn’t help the situation.  
“Ok, I’m coming Niall. Just don’t move ok. Which lift is it?”  
“It’s the one on the east side of the building,” Niall told him as he tried to control his breathing.  
“The east side, ok. Just hold on.”  
“What’s happened Harry?” James asked as Harry hung the phone up.  
“Niall’s stuck in a lift. It’s broken down and it sounds like it could fall at any time.”  
“Shit. Lets go,” James said as he got up and they raced out of the studio. “Where is he Harry?”  
“He’s in the east lift.”  
“He’s in the east lift guys, can we get maintenance over there?” James asked into his microphone.  
“They’re on their way James,” The producer said in James’s ear.  
“They’re on their way,” James repeated to Harry as they got to the east lift. Harry went to the lift doors and leaned against them.  
“Niall? Are you in there?” He called.  
“Harry?” Niall’s muffled voice came back.  
“I’m here, I’m here. Are you ok?”  
“I’m staring to panic.”  
“We’ve got help on the way, we’re going to get you out.”  
“Are you hurt Niall?” James asked beside Harry.  
“I’ve twisted my knee,” Niall replied.  
“How bad is it?”  
“Not bad.”  
“Ok. The maintenance team are here Niall. We’ll get you out,” James said and as he and Harry stepped back. The team used a crowbar to force the doors apart but their hearts dropped as they saw that the top of the lift was a couple millimetres below them.  
“Oh no,” James said.  
“Can you get him out?” Harry asked the maintenance team.  
“Not like this. Look at the cables,” One man said and both James and Harry looked at the cables. They gasped. Two of the cables, out of eight, had already broken. Without warming, a third cable snapped under the pressure and the lift suddenly dropped. James and Harry screamed. Harry felt his heart drop as he looked at the lift.  
“Niall?” Harry shouted out in fear. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m ok,” Niall shouted back.  
“We have to get him out,” Harry said.  
“We’re moving to the floor below,” One of the maintenance team told him. “We’re going to wedge the door open and, providing that the cables hold, we should be able to get him out.”  
“Let’s go,” James said and they raced down the next floor.  
Shit. Niall could die, Harry thought.  
//  
“Harry?” Niall called out in the darkness. He had turned his phone light off because it only made his claustrophobia worse. “Harry, are you there?” He called out again but there was no reply. Niall closed his eyes and tried not to panic. He focused on his breathing and told himself that everything was going to be ok. The lift dropped again and Niall screamed. The metal reconnected above him and the fixings fought to keep the lift in place. Niall groaned. He didn’t think about what was happening to the lift as it dropped, or what mechanical part was failing. Instead he thought about his knee and how, with each impact, it was becoming more painful. He ran a hand through his hair before his phone rang. The sudden light blinded him but he managed to accept the call.  
“Niall?” Came Harry’s voice and Niall let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Harry,” Niall replied. His voice sounded weak and scared, and Niall became aware of how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.  
“We’ve got the door wedged open and we can see the bottom of the lift. We’re on the next floor down. Niall, we have to wait for the lift to drop to our level and then we can get you out ok,” Harry explained. There was silence on the other end of the phone as fear overtook Niall and he began to cry. “You have to stay calm for us Niall.”  
“I think I’m going to have a panic attack Harry,” Niall gasped, begging Harry for help. His breathing was becoming harsher by the second and he closed his eyes.  
“Stay with us Niall,” Harry said before another metal cable snapped and the lift fell a meter and a half.  
“Argh!” Niall cried out as it stopped and Harry put the phone closer to his ear.  
“What’s happened Niall, is it your knee?”  
“Yeah. The pain’s getting worse,” Niall groaned between his strained breathing.  
“Shit,” Harry said and Niall grimaced as his knee flared up in pain.  
“Argh, Harry my knee,” Niall groaned over the phone.  
“The maintenance guys have got the outer door open Niall. We’re coming, you just have to hold on.”  
“I’m holding on,” Niall gasped.  
//  
“Heads!” One of the maintenance team shouted and there was the horrible twang of the sixth cable as it snapped. The fixings were dragged downwards, dropping the lift a full three meters as the metal cable flung down across the doorway. Harry and James blinked and to their relief, the lift was now lined up with the exit and the maintenance team got straight into forcing the doors open.  
“We’re at the doors Niall, we’re almost there,” Harry told Niall over the phone. He heard Niall’s faint, struggled breathing and he said a silent prayer in his head. The seconds felt like hours as the maintenance team forced the lift’s doors apart. Something clicked loudly and the doors suddenly came open. The maintenance team quickly stuffed a heavy duty crowbar into the gap as Niall, who had been leaning against the doors, fell backwards. Harry dropped the phone and ran to Niall. He caught Niall’s upper body and pulled him quickly out of the lift. Harry fell back onto the floor with Niall in his grip and James knelt beside them.  
“Niall. Breathe for us, come on,” James said as he noticed that Niall was hardly breathing.  
“I’ve got you Niall, you’re ok,” Harry told Niall, brushing a hand through his blonde locks. “It’s ok Niall, you’re safe. You’re safe,” Harry repeated, his voice soft as James put a hand on Niall’s chest.  
“Breathe with me Niall, come on,” James said and he exaggerated his breathing. Harry also began breathing the same as James.  
“Away!” Someone shouted and Harry looked up as the last two cables of the lift snapped and it plummeted through the lift shaft. It took a whole 5 seconds before there was an almighty crash and Harry tightened his grip on Niall. If they had been a couple seconds later and Niall would have been killed. Niall gasped and Harry and James turned their attention to him.  
“Niall?” Harry asked gently.  
“Harry?” Niall asked as he moved his hand to touch James’s.  
“Can you breathe ok Niall?” James asked.  
“Yeah,” Niall gasped. “Am I safe?”  
“You’re safe. You’re safe, we’ve got you,” Harry repeated and James looked at him.  
“I knew that I could trust you,” Niall said to Harry and Harry continued to run his hand through Niall’s hair.  
“You almost died Niall,” James told Niall as tears began to run down Harry’s face.  
“I thought that I was going to. Urgh, my knee,” Niall said.  
“Ok. Do you need an ambulance?” James asked as he pulled out his phone.  
“Maybe. Yeah. I think I hit my head,” Niall said, reaching a hand up to his head.  
“Ok, just relax Niall,” James said as he began calling for an ambulance. Niall opened his eyes and looked up to where Harry’s blurry face was hovering above him. He raised a hand to Harry’s cheek.  
“Breathe,” Niall whispered and Harry smiled between his tears before he rested his head on-top of Niall’s.  
“Yes, ambulance please,” James said.  
//  
James put an arm around Harry as he sat in the ambulance with a blanket around his shoulders. His gaze was fixed on Niall, who was sitting opposite him, and a paramedic was gently inspecting the back of his head. Harry hadn’t said a word since James had called for the ambulance. The paramedics had told James that Harry was suffering from shock.  
“You’ve hit the back of your head pretty hard but you don’t appear to have a concussion,” The paramedic told Niall.  
“And that’s good?” James asked.  
“Yes. It means that we don’t need to take him hospital.”  
“And what about his knee?”  
“There’s no redness or swelling so I think that it’s just a bad sprain. We’ll give him a knee support to make sure that it heals properly. Niall needs to rest and he’ll be just fine.”  
“Great,” James said and Niall turned to look at Harry. Their eyes met and the tracks where tears had run down Harry’s face were evident.  
“Sorry,” Harry croaked quietly.  
“Harry,” Niall said softly, leaning forwards and taking Harry’s hands in his own. “You saved me,” Niall whispered before he rested his forehead against Harry’s. Harry began to cry and Niall shushed him as James rubbed a hand gently over Harry’s back. No words needed to be said. After a few minutes the second paramedic came over after treating the maintenance team for wounds from sheared metal and flying cables. James gently pulled Harry back into his grip to let him come into the ambulance.  
“Let’s get the knee support on Niall,” The female paramedic said and Niall nodded in agreement. James watched as she strapped the knee support around Niall’s knee and he felt Harry breathing against his shoulder. Harry’s phone rang and James picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, who’s this?”  
“It’s James Corden.”  
“Where are Niall and Harry, are they ok?”  
“Niall’s hit his head but he doesn’t have a concussion and he’s twisted his knee. They’re just putting a knee support on now. Harry’s ok, he’s in shock but he’s not hurt. Who am I talking to?”  
“It’s Paul Higgins, their old tour manager. Are you still at the studio?”  
“Yeah, we’re in the car park.”  
“Who is it?” Niall asked.  
“It’s Paul.”  
“I’ve got a few free days so I wanted to see if I could come and pick the boys up.”  
“Yeah, that would be great. I’ll tell security to let you in when you arrive.”  
“Great. I’ll be there in half an hour,” Paul said before hanging up.  
“Paul’s coming to pick you both up,” James told Harry and Niall.  
“He’s not our manager any-more,” Harry said quietly.  
“No but he wants to make sure you boys are ok, and I don’t feel comfortable sending you back to your hotel in the state that you’re both in,” James told them.  
“I knew I loved Paul,” Harry said.  
//  
Half an hour later, Paul pulled over in the car park and came over to Niall, Harry and James, who were sat on a bench waiting for him.  
“Hi boys,” Paul said as he hugged Niall and Harry. “Are you both ok?”  
“Yeah. We’re ok,” Harry replied simply.  
“I’ve banged my head and twisted my knee,” Niall told Paul.  
“You’re a walking disaster aren’t you Niall,” Paul told him and Niall smiled. “Give Niall a hand into the car Harry. I’m looking after you two tonight.”  
“Thanks Paul,” Niall said as Harry helped him to stand up and they began making their way towards Paul’s car.  
“James,” Paul said as James stood up to go back inside the building. “I think you should know that Harry’s microphone was on and everyone heard what happened.”  
“What?!” James cried out in shock.  
“It’s ok,” Paul reassured him. “I’ll tell the boys soon. Nones saying anything bad about them.”  
“Ok. Ok. When. When did it cut out?”  
“When the paramedics arrived.”  
“Ok. Shit.”  
“I’ll look after Harry and Niall. You might want to come up with a suitable explanation of what happened for the show tomorrow to calm everyone down.”  
“Ok, I’ll think of something. Thanks Paul,” James said before he left and Paul went over to the car.  
“Seatbelts,” Paul said as he got into the car and Harry and Niall clicked them around their waist. “It’s your birthday tomorrow Harry.”  
“Yeah. I’ll be 24.”  
“I came to surprise you. I was going to sing a song from my new album. Just for you,” Niall told him and Harry smiled.  
“So that’s what you were doing in James’s studio.”  
“Yeah. Sorry about ruining it though mate.”  
“You didn’t ruin it. You managed surprised me.”  
“Yeah. It wasn’t my plan to get stuck in a lift.”  
“I don’t think that it’s ever anyone’s plan.”  
“I was so scared Harry.”  
“So was I,” Harry replied and Niall’s phone rang.  
“Hi Louis,” He said as he picked it up.  
“Niall, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, just about. I’ve hit my head and twisted my knee but I’m ok.”  
“You scared the shit out of us mate. Liam rang me when the wires began snapping.”  
“How do you know about that Louis?” Harry asked.  
“It was being broadcast live,” Louis told them. “Didn’t you know?”  
“No.”  
“Ah fuck,” Niall said.  
“Hold on,” Louis told them and he added Liam into the call.  
“Niall, are you ok?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah, I’m doing ok Liam thanks,” Niall said.  
“Is Harry with you?”  
“Yeah. Hi Liam.”  
“Have you both calmed down? We heard the crash as the lift fell and you were panicking Harry.”  
“Louis said that it had all been live.”  
“Didn’t you know?”  
“No.”  
“Yeah, we heard all of it mate.”  
“Nones saying anything bad. We’ve just been talking to your parents. Nones been able to get hold of you.”  
“We’ve been checked out by paramedics and Harry was in shock for a while.”  
“Yeah, James has been with us.”  
“I’m glad. What’s happening now, are you going back to a hotel?”  
“No, Paul’s taking us back to his place.”  
“Paul’s there?”  
“Yeah,” Harry said and he turned the camera round to show Paul driving in the front.  
“Good for Paul.”  
“We’ll leave you to it but we’ll chat tomorrow for your birthday Harry.”  
“Yeah, thanks Louis.”  
“Get some rest.”  
“Thanks Liam. See you soon.”  
//  
The next day they celebrated Harry’s birthday and they surprise James by skyping him live on the show and performing Niall’s new single from Paul’s house with Paul and Harry on backing vocals.


	11. Niall ~ Amsterdam Knee Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ2aLX48rKo&list=PLLW85DWG12A0YeyXs9g6oswISPer4C9Qm&index=13&t=0s

Louis’s POV

“Written on these walls are the stories that I can’t explain,” Harry sang as I turned to Niall. I watched as Niall hunched over and looked at his knee. I focused on Niall as he looked like he was in pain. “Leave my heart open but it stays right here, empty for days,” Harry continued and Niall stood up, turning back to the fans. I turned my attention back to the crowd as well, but kept a watchful eye on Niall. I noticed that Niall shook his head before he hunched over again and reinspected his knee. Something was defiantly wrong. I glanced at the crowd before I moved carefully towards Niall. I mimed to the sound guys to let them know that something was wrong but to carry on. I frowned as I come close to Niall and noticed exactly how much pain he was in. He looked up at me with a pained expression. I mimed to him to ask if he wanted us to carry on and he nodded and mimed back. I did the mime twice more before I rested my hand onto his shoulder. When he sang his parts in the rest of the song, his notes sounded flat and he was definitely in pain.  
//  
The lift moved and I turned to see Harry, Liam and Niall taking their earpieces out. Zayn and I sank to our knees to drop our heads below the stage. The lift stopped and we stepped out of it. I saw the pain on Niall’s face as he stepped off the platform and I wrapped my arm around him.  
“You can stop now Niall. You can sit down,” I told him but he shook his head.  
“I’ve got to get to the bus,” Niall told me as he began to limp on his bad knee.  
“I’ll give you a hand,” Zayn said as he put his arm around Niall to support him and I followed behind them.  
“What happened Niall, did you twist it?” Liam asked him.  
“No,” Niall replied before he groaned.  
“Did you fall on it?” Zayn asked and Niall shook his head.  
“Did an object hit it?” Harry asked and Niall nodded.  
“I saw a iphone on the floor close by you, was it that?” I asked Niall and he nodded.  
“Aw mate,” Liam said as we stepped out of the arena and Niall groaned as his knee impacted onto the hard concrete.  
“I’ll get Paul.”  
“Good idea,” I replied as Harry left us to find Paul.  
“Almost there Niall,” Zayn reassured Niall as we got to the bus and I opened the doors. Zayn and Liam helped Niall inside as I heard people taking photo’s behind us. It must be nice for people to have privacy, I thought as I climbed onto the bus and saw Louis and Zayn helping Niall to sit down onto the sofa. Niall lowered his head and wrapped his hands around his knees.  
“Where are his high dosage pain killers?” I asked.  
“In the bag at the end of his bed,” Zayn replied as Niall began to cry. “Hey. It’s ok Niall, we’ve got you,” Zayn reassured Niall as he sat beside him.  
“I’ve got them Louis,” Liam called out to me as I searched Niall’s bag and I looked up to see Liam holding Niall’s painkillers. “They were under his pillow.”  
“He must have been in pain before the show,” I said as Liam and I walked back over to Niall. I grabbed my water bottle out of my bag as Liam took two tablets out of the packet and I sat beside Niall.  
“We’ve got you some painkillers Nialler,” Liam said gently and Niall raised his head and stretched out his hand. Liam placed the tablets into Niall’s hand as he knelt in-front of him. After Niall swallowed the tablets, I handed him the water. Niall took a swig and I took the water back quickly as I noticed that Niall was shaking badly.  
“Deep breaths Niall,” Zayn told him as he gently rubbed his hand in circles around his back. Paul came into the bus and we turned to him as he came straight to Niall. Liam stood up to let Paul kneel in-front of Niall.  
“How are you feeling Niall?” Paul asked simply and Niall shook his head.  
“Hurts,” Niall groaned.  
“I know. I know,” Paul said, rubbing Niall’s good knee with his hand. “Has he had any painkillers?” Paul asked us.  
“Yeah, he’s just had two high dosage ones,” I told Paul and he nodded.  
“Good.”  
“I’m scared,” Niall choked out and we all looked at him.  
“What about?” I asked him gently.  
“Surgery,” Niall struggled to say and I felt the atmosphere shift. We all loved Niall and we knew how scared he had been before the surgery and how resilient he had been after it. It was now that his resilience was breaking down. “I can’t…” Niall gasped before he shook his head and closed his eyes.  
“Ok Niall. Ok,” Paul reassured him as he placed his hand onto Niall’s shoulder.  
“What can we do?” Harry asked.  
“Not much I’m afraid,” Paul replied. “We’ll let the painkillers take effect, then we’ll get a medic to have a look at your knee Niall and see if any-thing’s been damaged ok?” Paul told Niall gently and he nodded. “Good lad,” Paul said before he left.  
“I don’t know how you kept going,” Zayn told Niall softly.  
“I didn’t even realise that something was wrong,” Liam confessed and Niall began to cry.  
“Hey, it’s ok Niall,” Zayn told him. “You’re ok and we’re with you alright.”  
“Ni,” Harry said as he came over and knelt in-front of him.  
“Make them stop,” Niall begged us and we frowned before we heard the fans screaming outside.  
“We can’t stop them mate, you know that,” I told Niall.  
“Whoever threw the object Niall, they didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“I know,” Niall gasped between tears. “I don’t want. I don’t want to think about fans right now.”  
“Then we won’t,” Zayn told him. “We won’t.”  
//  
After some silence, gentle small talk and singing to make Niall fell better, the medic arrived.  
“Hi guys,” He greeted us.  
“Hi,” I replied.  
“How are you feeling Niall?” The medic asked him as he knelt down.  
“Not good,” Niall replied.  
“How does your knee feel? Does anything feel out of place?”  
“No, it’s just painful.”  
“Ok, lets roll your trouser leg up,” The medics said and he did so with Niall’s help. The medic then inspected Niall’s knee and Niall closed his eyes. “Everything seems ok Niall. I think it’s just soft tissue bruising that might have been made worse because your body is still recovering from the surgery.”  
“Everything is still in place though?”  
“It is as far as I can tell. If you're still in pain tomorrow or your knee began to swell up we’ll get an xray done ok?”  
“Ok,” Niall agreed. “I want to lie down.”  
“Lets lie you in my bed Niall as it’s on the bottom,” I told him and he nodded in agreement. Harry and I helped Niall to get into my bed. Within 10 minutes, the bus began to move off and we heard Niall’s breathing change as he fell asleep. We all sighed in relief. “He was in so much pain at the end of the show,” I told the boys.  
“He didn’t sing his parts properly either towards the end,” Zayn added.  
“I can’t believe that I didn’t notice.”  
“Me neither. I saw him playing the guitar and I wondered why he wasn’t on the catwalk with us.”  
“He shouldn’t have carried on in the amount of pain that he was in.”  
“We can’t force him off the stage.”  
“No, but he should realise that his health is more important than all the shows that we do.”  
“I think he realises that. He just doesn’t want to let the fans down.”  
“No, I know. We’ve got to look out for him, it’s been only 5 months since his operation.”  
“Yeah,” Harry said and we all looked towards Niall.


	12. Niall ~ Faints After Getting A Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7j5FQ6G2M7c

The tattoo artist finished and Niall let out a breath.  
“I can’t believe you did that Niall,” Liam told him.  
“Yeah and you didn’t pass out, which is great for your first tattoo,” Louis added.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Niall corrected him.  
“Do you feel like you’re going to pass out?” Harry asked.  
“I’m feeling light headed, yeah.”  
“Ok, I’m just going to lie you down then Niall,” Harry said before he lay the couch back.  
“Take some deep breaths Niall,” Liam told him.  
“I spoke too soon lads.”  
“You did a bit,” Harry told Louis before Niall passed out.  
“And he’s out.”  
//  
When Niall came to, Harry was running his hand through his hair. He swallowed and opened his eyes.  
“Do you remember it burning?” He heard Louis joke from across the room.  
“Yeah. It was fine for about 24 hours then it began to hurt.”  
“It’s not nice but it gets better.”  
“Mine didn’t burn when I got my first tattoo.”  
“That’s because you’re weird Liam,” Louis said and Harry laughed as he looked down at Niall.  
“Hey Niall, you’re back with us,” Harry said as he smiled.  
“Is he awake?” Louis asked as Niall heard them coming over.  
“Yeah.”  
“How are you feeling Nialler?” Liam asked him.  
“Like I’m gonna be sick.”  
“That’s normal after you pass out. Harry’s got you some water so have a sip of that.”  
“Here you go Niall,” Harry said and Niall turned his head to the side. Harry popped the straw into his mouth and Niall took a few sips. “Better?” Harry asked and Niall nodded.  
“Yeah, thanks Harry,” Niall said before he tried to sit up. He quickly felt Louis’s hands on his shoulders, forcing him back down onto the bed.  
“Don’t sit up just yet Niall.”  
“Urgh, that made me really dizzy.”  
“Yeah, that’s why. Trust us, we’ve all passed out at least once after having our tattoo’s done.”  
“Speak for yourself Louis,” Harry objected.  
“You’re one to talk. You passed out four times getting that butterfly tattooed onto your chest,” Louis reminded Harry as Niall raised a hand to his head.  
“That was meant to just be between me and you Louis.”  
“I’m reassuring Niall.”  
“Are you ok Niall?” Liam asked him.  
“I don’t like this.”  
“Close your eyes Niall and you’ll feel better soon enough.”  
“Passing out is never fun. Here, have some more water,” Louis said and Niall turned to Louis as he gently put the straw into his mouth. About a minute later, Niall began feeling better. He sat up with Harry and Louis’s help.  
“Is that ok Niall?”  
“Yeah. What do you mean it starts to burn anyway?” Niall asked looking down at his tattoo.  
“It’s common for people to have a reaction to the ink. It doesn’t last long and it’s normal.”  
“Ok.”  
“Are you feeling ok enough to stand up Niall?”  
“I think so,” Niall replied. Harry and Louis helped him to stand up before they left the tattoo parlour.

You can decide what tattoo Niall got :)  
I also don’t think it’s normal to have a reaction to the ink, so if any of you do get a tattoo and it starts to burn. Get it checked out.


	13. Niall ~ Chokes on James Corden’s Show

“Urgh, that’s disgusting,” Liam said as he chewed on the meat.  
“Yeah, that is rank,” Louis added as he swallowed it and Niall gasped as the piece of meat got wedge in his throat.  
“What is it?” Harry asked as he grimaced, unaware that Niall’s face was going red.  
“It’s Ostrich,” James told them and Liam gagged.  
“Just swallow it Liam,” Louis told him and Liam did so.  
“Urgh. I did not like that,” Liam said.  
“I thought that it was quite interesting. It tasted a bit like venison,” Harry said before Niall managed to tap Louis on the arm and Louis turned to him.  
“Yeah it’s…” James began.  
“Oh my God,” Louis said as he stood up and everyone turned to look at him. He pulled Niall to his feet and Harry and Liam also stood up.  
“Shit! Is he choking?” Liam asked as Louis got into position behind Niall.  
“Yeah,” Louis said before he began doing the Heimlich maneuver on Niall.  
“Is there someone? Can we get someone?” James asked as everyone watched on, helpless.  
“Come on Niall,” Louis whispered as he thrust and Niall gagged and coughed as the meat out of his mouth. Niall then tried to take a breath in as Louis held him up. Harry and Liam quickly came over and helped to support Niall.  
“We’ve got you Niall, just breathe,” Liam said. Niall had his eyes closed and he was trying desperately to breathe.  
“Help me get him onto the floor lads,” Louis said as Niall became heavy and together they lay Niall onto the stage.  
“Watch his head,” Harry said as they lay Niall down. Niall began taking deeper breaths in as the boys knelt next to him.  
“Just keep breathing mate,” Louis said as he took Niall’s hand.  
“We’re going to take a break and we’ll be back with you shortly!” James announced to the cameras.  
“Deep breaths Niall, that’s it,” Louis said as Niall’s breathing became steadier. The boys waited anxiously as Niall relaxed.  
“You’re ok Niall, you’re in the studio,” Harry told him as he opened his eyes.  
“That was terrifying,” Niall said after a few moments.  
“Yeah, it was pretty scary,” Louis agreed with him.  
“Thanks Louis, for helping me.”  
“It’s no problem mate. I’m just glad that I remembered my first aid training from school.”  
“Can you breathe alright Niall?” Liam asked and Niall looked over at him.  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you think you can sit up?” Harry asked and Niall nodded.  
“I’m a bit shaken up but I think I can.”  
“We’ll give you a hand, come here lad,” Louis said as they all helped Niall to sit up.  
“Are you ok Niall? Do we to get anyone?” James asked and Niall shook his head.  
“I’m good James. I can breathe ok. I’m sorry about that.”  
“Don’t be sorry, you could have died. We’re on a break so if you guys want to go back to the dressing room and have a few minutes you can. We’ve got another sketch lined up so you can have some time to calm down.  
“I think that would good.”  
“Ok.”  
“Come on then Niall,” Harry said before he and Liam gave Niall a hand to stand up.  
“How long do we have James?” Louis asked.  
“About 10 to 15 minutes.”  
“Ok. We’ll be back soon then,” Louis said before they made their way to the dressing room.  
//  
“It was really stuck in my throat,” Niall said as he felt his throat with his hand.  
“Is your throat sore?” Liam asked him.  
“A bit but it’s more that I’m feeling light headed.”  
“We’ll get you some water and you can sit down for a few minutes,” Harry told him as they walked into the dressing room. Niall sat beside Liam, and Harry got him some water. He drank it and Louis look at his phone.  
“You’re mum’s been texting me,” Louis said and the boys looked at him as he replied to the text: Niall’s ok. We’re just having a break in the dressing room. He can breathe and we’ll be back on the show shortly.  
“What did you say?” Niall asked him.  
“I just told her that you’re ok and that we’ll be back on the show.”  
“Ok.”  
“How are you feeling?” Harry asked Niall.  
“Better. A little less light headed but my throat’s still sore.”  
“Would a Strepsil help?” Liam asked him.  
“I don’t know.”  
“I’ll get you one and we’ll see,” Liam said before he went to get one.  
“Don’t ever do that to us again Nialler,” Harry told him.  
“I’ll try not to,” Niall replied.  
“There you go,” Liam said as he handed Niall a Strepsil.  
“Thanks Liam,” Niall said as he took it from Liam’s hand and began sucking on it. By the time they went back onto the James Corden Late Late show, Niall was feeling much better. He reassured everyone that he was ok and they carried on.


	14. Harry ~ Eye Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHngpesa7AI

Harry was walking down the stage during a concert when a Red Bull can smacked him full on in the face. The song continued and he checked if his eye wasn’t bleeding. It wasn’t, but he felt a monster headache coming on. The chorus began and Harry raised his microphone. “Story of my life, I take her home!” He sang with the other boys. Liam looked over and saw that Harry was in pain and that he kept raising his hand to his eye, so he went over to him.  
“Are you alright Harry? What’s happened to your eye?” Liam asked as he put his hand onto Harry’s shoulder.  
“Someone threw a Red Bull and it hit me in the face.”  
“A Red Bull can?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How painful is it?”  
“Very,” Harry said before he smiled and waved at a group of fans.  
“Let me see,” Liam said and Harry let him inspect his eye.  
“The ground beneath my feet is burning bright,” Louis sang.  
“It’s doesn’t look bruised, and it’s not swollen.”  
“Everything ok?” Niall chimed in as he appeared beside them.  
“Harry’s been hit in the face with a Red Bull can.”  
“Ouch,” Niall said and he turned to look at Harry. “Are you ok?”  
“No,” Harry replied before he squinted. The headache was building.  
“Do you want us to stop?”  
“No, keep going.”  
“Ok,” Liam replied before he squeezed Harry’s arm and they began the chorus once more. “The story of my life! I take her home!”  
//  
As the concert went on, Harry’s vision became increasingly blurry. It was hard to tell if that was because of the injury to his eye or if it was his headache, which was slowly becoming a migraine. Either way, he was thankful when their last song ended and they bowed to the crowd before they went off stage. They got half way down a corridor when Harry stopped and put his hand against the wall. He closed his eyes.  
“Harry? What’s wrong?” Niall asked as he came over.  
“Is it your eye Harry? Is it still hurting?” Liam asked and Harry nodded.  
“Yeah, and I feel dizzy.”  
“You’ve gone pale, do you want to sit down?” Niall asked and Harry nodded.  
“Yeah. My head is killing me.”  
“Do you have a headache?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok. We’ll find somewhere for you to sit down,” Liam said before he wrapped his arms around Harry. “I’ve got you ok?”  
“Ok,” Harry agreed as he opened his eyes and saw Niall and Louis in-front of him, watching him with worry.  
“Let’s go before you pass out in the corridor,” Louis said and Harry nodded before they began walking. They passed their crew as they made their way onto the tour bus. As soon as they walked in, Liam lead Harry to the sofa and helped him to sit down.  
“Put this on it,” Niall said as he handed Harry an ice pack and Harry rested it against his eye.  
“Do you feel like you’re going to pass out?” Liam asked Harry as he rested his hand onto Harry’s back.  
“No, it just hurts,” Harry said as he screwed his eyes closed. “I do feel sick though.”  
“Does it help if I do this?” Louis asked as he turned the lights down. Harry blinked and looked into the dim light.  
“A bit, yeah.”  
“You might have a migraine then. Why don’t you go to bed Harry, we’ll tell management that you can’t record tonight.”  
“Yeah. Thanks Louis,” Harry said as he stood up.  
“No worries,” Louis replied as Harry walked to his bunk and the boys followed him. Harry took hold of the bunk as he swayed and all the boys put their hands up to support him.  
“Take a breath then climb up Harry ok?” Niall said and Harry nodded. A few moments passed before Harry climbed into his bunk and the boys pulled the covers over him.  
“I’ll take that for you,” Liam said as he took the ice pack from Harry.  
“You nice and comfy in there?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah. Thanks lads,” Harry mumbled.  
“No worries.”  
“Sleep well mate,” Niall said and Harry drifted off to sleep.  
//  
When Harry came to, he was feeling worse than ever. His heart was pounding in his head and he felt sick. He opened his eyes and heard the boys breathing deeply as they slept. Harry pulled out his phone and turned it on. The light initially blinded him, but his eyes adjusted and he tried to read the time. The vision in his right eye was still blurry so he had to strain his eyes to read the large numbers. 02:10am. He rubbed his eyes and went to put his phone down but it missed the bunk and it landed on the floor with a smack.  
“Urgh,” Harry groaned.  
“Harry?” Liam asked sleepily. Harry frowned before he heard Liam getting out of his bunk. He stood up and turned to Harry. “Are you ok? What happened?”  
“I dropped my phone.”  
“Oh,” Liam said as he looked down to make sure that he wasn’t standing on it. “I’ll pick it up. How are you feeling?”  
“My head still hurts and my eyes are blurry.”  
“That might be because it’s the middle of the night. Do you want some water?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, here you go,” Liam said as he handed Harry his water bottle. He drank some water before he curled back into his bed. Liam’s eyes adjusted and he looked carefully at Harry’s eye. A purple bruise was forming just above it. Liam paused for a moment, inspecting it, before he went back to bed.  
//  
Morning came round and Niall was the first to wake up. He got up and dressed before he went over to Louis’s bunk. Louis’s alarm was going off and Harry looked like he was in pain from the noise so Niall turned it off.  
“Harry? Are you ok?” Niall whispered as he gently shook Harry.  
“Hmn. Niall?”  
“Yeah, it’s me. Was it too loud?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Your headache’s not any better then?”  
“No.”  
“I’ve got some pain medication that might help,” Niall said before he went over to his bunk and got some of his pain medication. He gave two pills Harry, who took them with some water as he sat up.  
“Thanks,” Harry said and Niall paused as he saw Harry’s eye.  
“Your eye’s bruised.”  
“Yeah. I was hit pretty hard.”  
“I’ll get the others up while you give the painkillers a few minutes to work ok?”  
“Ok,” Harry agreed. Niall woke Liam and Louis up before he came back to Harry.  
“How are you feeling now?”  
“Better,” Harry replied. His head still hurt but he felt more awake and his headache had calmed down.  
“Do you think that you’ll be able to do press today?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m going to let some light in. Let me know if it doesn’t help,” Niall said and Harry nodded. Niall slowly pulled open the curtains and, to Harry’s surprise, the light didn’t make the pain worse.  
“Are you ok Harry?” Louis asked as he watched him while he put his socks on.  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Harry replied. The boys got ready and they left the bus for their full day of press. The boys kept a watchful eye on Harry to made sure that he was ok, but by lunchtime he was laughing and seemed to be his normal self. The only thing wrong was the bruise over his right eye, and it seemed to be getting worse as the day went on. That evening, they were on James Corden’s Late, Late Show and it was a relief to see a friendly face for all the boys.  
“Hi boys. You’re looking good tonight,” James said as they sat on the sofa.  
“Aw, thanks James,” Louis replied.  
“We try James,” Niall said and the audience laughed.  
“Now, I can’t help but notice the bruise over your right eye Harry.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What happened? Did you get into a fight?” James asked and the boys all looked over at Harry.  
“Yeah I did, it was this huge guy and he stole a crisp from me so I had to fight him,” Harry said and everyone laughed. “I’m just kidding. it was from the concert yesterday.”  
“The concert? Did someone throw something at you?”  
“Yeah, someone threw a Red Bull can at my head and it hit me just above my eye.”  
“Ouch. And are you ok? Does it hurt?”  
“It does hurt yeah.”  
“You had a migraine from it as well didn’t you,” Louis added.  
“I did. I had a rough night last night.”  
“Oh my Gosh. I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“I’m surprised that there aren’t videos of it all over the internet.”  
“There are,” The crowd shouted out.  
“Oh there are? My mistake,” Liam replied with a laugh.  
“Do you get hit often on stage?”  
“Not usually by Red Bull cans, but by a lot of other stuff,” Niall said.  
“Really? Like what?” James asked and the boys gave some examples. Ten minutes later, the interview was going well but Harry felt some pressure behind his eye. He kept smiling and chatting but the pain was increasing. He just hoped that it wasn’t another migraine.  
“You got dressed up to prank your fans?” James asked Niall.  
“I did yeah. The boys didn’t even recognise me,” Niall replied and he laughed as Harry became serious.  
“Boys,” Harry said.  
“They didn’t recognise you?” James asked with a laugh.  
“You should have seen him.”  
“I had a number of prosthetics on. I had a prosthetic nose, a prosthetic chin…”  
“Niall stop,” Harry said as he took hold of one of Niall’s arms. All the boys turned to him.  
“What is it Harry?” James asked as he still had a smile across his face. Harry leant towards Niall and Niall frowned.  
“I can’t see,” Harry told Niall quietly.  
“What?” Niall gasped.  
“I can’t see out of my right eye.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s going on Niall?” Liam asked.  
“He can’t see,” Niall whispered to him.  
“What? Harry?” Louis asked quietly before he touched Harry’s arm.  
“What’s going on boys?” James asked in confusion.  
“Can we go to a break James?” Harry asked as his voice wavered.  
“Yeah, of course,” James said as he saw tears forming in Harry’s eyes. “We’re just going to go on a quick break. We’ll see you soon,” James said and a few seconds passed before he got the, off air, call from the studio manager in his ear. “Ok, we’re off air. What’s wrong Harry?”  
“He can’t see,” Louis told him gently as Harry began to cry.  
“What?!”  
“Can you see me Harry?” Niall asked.  
“No,” Harry replied as he tried to look to the right to see Niall. “I can’t see out of that eye,” Harry said as he began shaking.  
“Ok, we need to get Harry to the hospital,” Liam told Paul, who just standing just off camera.  
“We’re going to get you some help. You’ll be ok,” Louis said.  
“Try to stay calm Harry,” Niall told him.  
“There’s a car waiting outside,” Paul said.  
“Ok. Let’s go,” Niall said and the boys stood up. The audience was quiet as they walked out of the studio and Niall and Louis had their hands on Harry.  
“Sorry about this,” Liam apologised to James as they left.  
“Don’t worry Liam. Text me how things are getting on,” James called after him.  
“I will,” Liam said before he left the studio.  
//  
In the car, Harry began hyperventilating. He could see Niall in-front of him and Liam if he turned his head, but he couldn’t see Louis on his right hand side.  
“Try to take some deep breaths Harry,” Liam reminded him as they drove to the hospital. Another headache began developing so Harry closed his eyes. He felt tears running down his face.  
“It’s ok Harry, we’re not going to leave you,” Niall reassured him. They were use to fans throwing objects on stage but this was bad. They were sure that the fan hadn’t meant any harm, but now Harry had lost vision in his right eye because of it. At the hospital, Harry went straight for an x-ray where they found out that the bones that made up his right orbit had been broken and part of a bone was pressing against his optic nerve. They had to operate before he went blind in that eye, so the boys watched with waited breath as two porters wheeled Harry out of A&E and to the surgical ward.  
//  
James Corden walked quietly to his dressing room after he finished the show. He had apologised to the cameras and explained that Harry wasn’t feeling very well. He had also asked the audience to respect Harry’s privacy and not share what they had heard and seen online.  
How’s Harry? James texted Liam.  
He’s gone into surgery. There’s a bone pressing on his optic nerve.  
Shit. Can they remove it?  
Yeah, but they don’t know if his sight will recover.  
Do you know how long it will take?  
They haven’t told us.  
Are the rest of you ok?  
Yeah. Just nervous.  
//  
The seconds felt like hours until a doctor came over and all the boys stood up.  
“How’s Harry?” Louis asked.  
“He’s out of surgery and he’s doing fine. We managed to remove the bone.”  
“Do you know if you’ve saved his sight?”  
“We can only determine that when Harry wakes up.”  
“How long will that be do you know?” Liam asked anxiously.  
“He’s just coming out of recovery now and we’ll be sending him round to the eye ward. You boys are welcome to join him there, I’ll show you where it is.”  
“Thank you,” Liam said before they followed the doctor. Harry was lying in a hospital bed with a bandage covering the area just above his right eye. His heart rate and blood pressure was being monitored. The boys managed to scavenge three seats from around the ward and they sat beside Harry, waiting for him to wake up. None had called his family yet, they wanted to know if the operation was a success to avoid any unnecessary worry for then.  
Any news? James texted Liam.  
Harry’s out of surgery and we’re just waiting for him to wake up. We don’t know about his sight. Liam texted back and Harry began to move.  
“Harry?” Niall asked and Louis looked up. Niall went over to Harry and took his hand. “It’s Niall. You’re in hospital, you’re ok.”  
“It’s alright mate, we’re all here with you,” Louis said as he took Harry’s other hand.  
“Louis? Niall?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, we’re here. How are you feeling?”  
“Weird.”  
“That’ll be the all the drugs they’ve given you.”  
“Where’s Liam?”  
“I’m right here,” Liam said as he rested his hand onto Harry’s leg.  
“Liam?” Harry asked as he opened his eyes and Niall gripped his hand tighter.  
“Hi Harry,” Louis said gently as he squeezed Harry’s hand. Harry’s eyes moved to look at the boys one by one.  
“Harry?” Niall asked gently.  
“I can. See,” Harry said as tears glistened in his eyes.  
“That’s amazing Harry,” Liam said.  
“I can see,” Harry said again as he began to cry.  
“That’s great Harry,” Louis said as he wiped Harry’s tears away and Louis and Niall smiled.  
“How else are you feeling? Are you ok? Not in any pain?” Niall asked him.  
“No,” Harry said as he cried more and laughed at the same time.  
“You can stop crying Harry, my hand’s getting wet,” Louis said and Harry just kept on laughing.  
“I’ll call Anne now,” Liam said.  
“Good plan.”  
“I’m tired. Where am I?” Harry said. The drugs were certainly making him a little loopy.  
“You’re in hospital. Have a nap Harry if you want to, we’ll be right here with ya,” Niall told him.  
“My eye works.”  
“Yeah, the doctor did a great job.”  
“I want. I want to thank him,” Harry said as he sluggishly tried to sit up.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Niall said as he gently pushed Harry back down onto the bed. “You’ve just had surgery.”  
“What’s Liam doing?” Harry asked as he saw him on the phone.  
“He’s talking to your mum.”  
“My mum? I love my mum.”  
“We know you do,” Niall said as he stroked his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry was completely out of it, but he was being really adorable.  
“Argh,” Harry groaned as he raised a hand to his head.  
“What’s wrong Harry?” Louis asked as Niall stopped moving his hand through Harry’s hair.  
“Sorry Harry, is your head sore?”  
“I’ve got a headache.”  
“You’ve been given lots of painkillers so you should be good,” Niall said as Harry closed his eyes and his body slumped and his hands went limp.  
“Harry?”  
“Harry? You still with us mate?”  
“Yeah, he’s doing fine,” Liam said as he came over. He saw Harry unconscious and put a hand over the phone speaker. “Is he ok?” Liam asked.  
“No. Mum I’m good,” Harry mumbled and the boys looked at him.  
“I think he’s just fallen asleep,” Niall said.  
“Ok,” Liam replied before he kept talking to Anne. The next day, Harry was discharged and his sight was fine. The incision above his eye that they had made for the surgery, healed quickly and Harry made sure that there were no bad feelings towards the fan who had thrown the Red Bull can at him.


	15. Harry ~ Spiked Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6tZ7G-16bc&feature=emb_logo

The interview was going well and Harry was drinking his water throughout. Louis and Niall began to notice that, as the interview went on, Harry was fidgeting more with his hands and appeared more anxious. Louis and Niall became increasing worried about Harry and they were about to say something, when Harry closed his eyes and collapsed onto the floor. Louis and Niall were quick to kneel next to him.  
“I knew that something wasn’t right,” Niall said calmly as he carefully lent over Harry. “Harry? Harry, can you hear me?” Niall asked as Louis took his pulse.   
“Can we get a medic?” The interviewer called.  
“How’s his pulse Louis?” Liam asked.  
“It’s really fast,” Louis replied as Niall shook Harry’s chest.  
“Harry? Harry wake up for me,” Niall said as he felt Harry’s forehead. “His skin’s warm and he’s been sweating.”  
“Is he sick?”  
“He wasn’t earlier and be was becoming more anxious as we went through the interview.”  
“Yeah, and he was fidgeting with his hands.”  
“Hello lads,” The medic said as he came over.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi.”  
“What’s happened?” He asked as he knelt beside Harry and Niall.  
“We don’t know, Harry was acting strange and then he just collapsed.”  
“How was he acting strangely?”  
“He’s been fidgeting more than he usually does and over the last half an hour or so he’s been getting more anxious.”  
“Does he take any medication?”  
“No.”  
“Ok,” The medic said before he checked Harry’s pupil responses and took his pulse. “Has he taken anything today?”  
“Nothing that we’re aware of,” Louis answered.  
“Hold on boys, Harry’s water smells funny,” Liam said and they turned to him.  
“What?” Niall asked as Liam passed Louis the bottle and he sniffed the water before he tasted it.  
“Yeah, it doesn’t taste right either,” Louis said.  
“Does it look cloudy to you lads?” Niall asked.  
“Pass it to me,” The medic said as he finished taking Harry’s blood pressure and Louis passed him the bottle. He dropped a tablet into it and the water turned purple. “Someone’s spiked it.”  
“What do you mean? What would someone spike it with?” Liam asked as the boys stared at the water bottle.  
“It’s hard to tell. There’s a lot of different drugs that they could have used. I’m going to call for an ambulance and they’ll be able to analyse it fully at the hospital.”  
“Is Harry going to be ok?”  
“Yeah, he should be fine. Once we’ve got him to the hospital, they should just monitor him until the drug goes through his system.”  
“I can’t believe that someone would spike his drink,” Louis said.  
“We’ve got some pretty crazy fans.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t think that any of them were this crazy.”  
“How long until he wakes up?” Liam asked.  
“I don’t know. It depends on the drug.”  
“Ok,” Liam replied.  
//  
Niall went in the ambulance with Harry, while Louis and Liam took a taxis. The boys were allowed to stay with Harry in an A&E cubical while he was monitored. When Harry’s green eyes finally opened an hour later, the boys were at his side in an instant. Niall and Louis took one of Harry’s hands each.  
“Hey Harry,” Niall said softly as he ran his hand gently through Harry’s hair.  
“Niall?” Harry asked as he looked at Niall.  
“Yeah. Hi mate.”  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in hospital. Someone spiked your water bottle.”  
“Oh, so that’s why I feel funny.”  
“You scared us so much when you collapsed,” Louis said.  
“I didn’t mean to Lou.”  
“No, we know.”  
“Thanks for looking after me,” Harry told the boys and they smiled.  
“No problem Harry, you would do the same for us.”  
“Yeah,” Harry said before he looked at his chest. “Why do I have all these wires attached to me?”  
“The doctor’s monitoring your vitals until the drug goes through your system.”  
“And how long does that take?”  
“A few hours apparently.”  
“I hope you brought something to read then,” Harry said and the boys laughed.  
“How are you feeling Harry?” Liam asked him.  
“I feel really weird. I feel hyperactive but tired at the same time.”  
“Just relax Harry, you’ll be back to normal soon,” Louis said and Harry relaxed. A few hours later, Harry was discharged and they went back to the hotel. The boys were more cautious and protective over their drinks after this incident.


	16. Harry ~ Broken Ankle

“Makes you beautiful,” Harry sang before his ankle twisted and he fell off the stage. The crowd gasped in shock and the boys turned to where Harry had been standing.  
“Harry!” Louis cried out and the boys ran to the edge of the stage as Paul knelt beside Harry. This was their first tour and the boys only being 19 years old, meant that Paul had to be alert at all times for situations such as this.  
“Harry?” Paul asked Harry as the rest of One Direction stopped on the stage beside him. “Careful,” Paul told them sternly.  
“Sorry Paul,” Liam apologised.  
“Come on Harry, wake up for me,” Paul said, shaking his chest. He felt a fan touch his hair and he pulled away from them. Now was not the time.  
“Is he ok?” Niall asked.  
“He’s knocked himself out,” Paul told them as he checked Harry’s limbs for any obvious broken bones.  
“I think his ankle went,” Zayn told Paul.  
“Which one?”  
“His right one I think,” Zayn said and Paul rolled up Harry’s trouser leg to have a look. “Yeah, it’s bruised and it’s starting to swell,” Paul commented.  
“I think he’s waking up,” Louis said and Paul looked back at Harry’s face.  
“Harry? Harry, you’re ok,” Paul said as Harry blinked.  
“What happened?” Harry groaned.  
“You fell off stage.”  
“Argh.”  
“What hurts Harry? No, don’t move just tell me,” Paul said, trying to keep Harry from wriggling too much.  
“My ankle.”  
“Yeah, I think you’ve broken it. Carry on with the show boys, Paddy will keep an eye on you. I’ve got to get Harry to the hospital. Lets get you up Harry,” Paul said and two members of security helped Harry to stand up before Paul lift him into his arms. Harry clutched his ankle with his hand. Paul was careful to avoid the fans hands as they wanted to grab at Harry. He got Harry into the car and calmed him down as they drove to the hospital. “Are you still with me Harry?”  
“Where are we going?”  
“We’re going to the hospital. You’ve broken your ankle,” Paul reminded Harry.  
“Oh yeah. Urgh.”  
“It’s ok. We’ll get you painkillers in a minute alright,” Paul said and Harry nodded. They arrived at the hospital and Harry had indeed broken his ankle. They put it in a cast and Paul picked up his phone. He had a text from Louis that read: Is Harry ok?  
He’s broken his ankle but he’ll be ok. Paul replied. He took Harry back to their tour bus and the boys signed his cast.


	17. Harry ~ Dancing Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkRsrER-viE&list=PLLW85DWG12A0YeyXs9g6oswISPer4C9Qm&index=24&t=0s

Harry leaned back a bit too far and he fell backwards onto the stage. There was a smash as Harry’s head impacted against Niall’s ribcage. Niall laughed as he lay on-top of Harry on the floor before he looked up at the other boys.  
“Are you ok?” Niall asked Harry as he looked back at Harry and Louis came over. Harry didn’t reply. “Are you ok?” Niall asked again and Harry lifted his head up before he rested a hand against it and lay back onto the stage.  
“Move out of the way Niall,” Louis said as he made Niall move out of the way of the lowering stage. “Are you ok Harry?” Louis asked once Niall was safe, and he and Niall knelt beside Harry. “Did you hit your head?”  
“Yeah. It’s all Niall’s fault,” Harry groaned.  
“I’m sorry, I dropped you,” Niall apologised. “Are you ok?”  
“I’ve got a headache,” Harry said as he opened his eyes.  
“What’s the matter?” Zayn asked as he joined them.  
“Harry’s got a headache.”  
“Can you stand up Harry?” Niall asked.  
“Yeah,” Harry replied and all three boys helped him up.  
“Do you think that you’ll be ok for the remainder of the show?” Louis asked him.  
“Yeah,” Harry replied.  
“Ok,” Niall said, rubbing his shoulder and they continued with the concert.


	18. Harry ~ Asthma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybZ8UuJdKu0

**Liam’s POV**  
We had just finished our third day in the studio without Zayn, and we were doing ok. We were focusing on the music and Paul was doing a good job of keeping us out away from the spotlight for the time being. We were letting the media frenzy go on without us, and our next show was in a few days time.

We got into the lift for the hotel and it began to rise up. We were all quiet as it ascended through the different floors and I heard Niall’s breathing start to become strained.  
“You alright Niall?” I asked him and he shook his head.  
“I’m getting a bit of asthma.”  
“Where’s your in-hailer?”  
“In your pocket.”  
“Oh right,” I said as I remembered. I had put it into there for safe keeping as Niall had kept leaving it around the place. “There you go love,” I said as I handed it to him and put my hand onto his back. He took a breath in as he used it and we all watched him carefully. “You alright now Ni?” I asked after a few moments.  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
“Do you have your in-hailer Harry?” Louis asked Harry and he nodded.  
“Yeah, it’s in my bag.”  
“Good,” Louis replied before we arrived at our floor and went to our rooms. After a brief goodnight to one another, we all went to bed. It was late and we were tired.

 **Harry’s POV**  
I had no idea what time it was when I woke up coughing. My throat felt raw, so I went to get some water out of my bag. I had a few sips of it between my coughs, before I sat onto the bed. After a few minutes, I was starting to find it a little hard to breathe, so I turned all the lights on and looked in my bag for my in-hailer, but found nothing. As both my coughing and breathing began to get worse, my search became frantic. I couldn’t find it, and I prayed that it hadn’t been lost or stolen.

I felt myself starting to wheeze and fear grew in my stomach. I was going into an asthma attack. I abandoned the search for my in-hailer and looked instead for my phone. I need help and I needed it now. After picking my phone up with shaking hands from the side, I leant against a wall and dialled 999. I closed my eyes as I raised the phone to my ear.  
“Ambulance,” I struggled to say, but there was no response, just the ringing sound of the other end of the phone. This wasn’t how 999 worked right? There’s meant to be an operator and…

All of a sudden, my legs went from underneath me and I landed hard on the ground. Unable to hold my upper body up, I kept slid down the wall and landed on my back, on the floor. The ringing in the phone had stopped now, so there must be someone on the other end.  
“Help,” I wheezed, every breath sapping more of my precious consciousness away. This couldn’t be it. I couldn’t die. Not here. Not alone.  
“Harry? What is it? Why are you calling me?” Came Louis’s half asleep voice. Thank God, he was only a few doors down from me.  
“Help,” I wheezed again as my lungs began to burn and my head began to swim.  
“Babe? What is it? What’s wrong?” Louis asked, but I didn’t have enough breath to respond. I began gasping as my throat closed up even more. “Shit. Babe, is it your asthma?” Louis asked as I heard him moving on the other side of the phone. He was coming, he was coming to help me. “Love, please say something. Talk to me,” Louis said but I couldn’t. I lay motionless as my breathing became worse and worse, any air entering my lungs being swallowed up by my dying heart.

I was going to die.

Darkness filled my mind and it began closing in on me as I heard the door to my hotel room being rattled, like someone was trying to get in. Please, I begged. Please.

 **Louis’s POV**  
The sunlight was bright against my face as I sat in the field of bluebells. I had been here a lot recently, but I didn’t know had I got here or why I was here. Just like the past few days, the pixies were dancing on the flowers and the great sky turtle kept casting shadows our my face. He was called Greg, and I like him very much.

As I soaked in my surroundings and breathed in the clean air, a sharp, buzzing sound began ringing by my left ear. There weren’t any bees here, as far as I was aware, but it was getting louder. I turned around, to try and find the source of the sound, but I didn’t see anything. It kept getting louder and louder until it was surrounding me.

I opened my eyes in the dark hotel room and I turned to see my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Harry calling me. I frowned. Why was he calling me?  
“Harry? What is it? Why are you calling me?” I asked as I picked up.  
“Help,” Harry replied. His voice was strained, like he was struggling to talk. I sat up immediately, knowing that something was wrong.  
“Babe? What is it? What’s wrong?” I asked, and I waited for Harry to reply. No response came, and instead I heard Harry beginning to gasp. “Shit. Babe, is it your asthma?” I asked as I got out of the bed and quickly went over to the door. Harry still didn’t reply and all I could hear over the phone was him desperately gasping for air. “Love, please say something. Talk to me,” I begged him as I went to Niall’s door. Still nothing came, as I hammered on the door. After a few seconds, a few sleepy looking Niall appeared in-front of me.  
“Louis? What the hell, I was sleep.”  
“Harry can’t breathe. Get Paul.”  
“What? Oh fuck,” Niall said as he realised what was happening and he rushed off to find his phone. “Please hold on babe, I’m coming ok?” I begged Harry as I went to Liam’s door and hammered on that.  
“Arh, Louis. What are you doing?”  
“Harry can’t breathe.”  
“What?!” Liam exclaimed as I went to Harry’s door and both of the boys joined me.  
“Yeah, we need to get into his room,” Niall said on the phone to Paul as I hung up on Harry. I began pulling on his door to try to get it open.  
“Let me try,” Liam said after thirty seconds or so, and I stepped back. He also tried to force it open, but he couldn’t. Thankfully, Paul then arrived with a member of the hotel’s security, who used a master key to get the door open.

 **Liam’s POV**  
Louis ran in first and knelt beside Harry. He was lying unconscious on the ground, with his phone resting in his right hand.  
“Harry?” Louis asked before he put his ear to Harry’s mouth.  
“Is he breathing Louis?” Niall asked as both he and I knelt beside him.  
“No, I don’t think that he is,” Louis said as he put his hand onto Harry’s chest and kept listening. “He’s not breathing,” He said after a moment and he leant over Harry’s face, opened his mouth and began giving him rescue breaths.  
“Get an ambulance Niall.”  
“Oh it.”  
“Come Harry, don’t do this to us,” I begged him.  
“Does he have a pulse Liam?” Paul asked and I wrapped my fingers around Harry’s wrist.  
“Yes,” I replied.  
“I’ll get the defibrillator just in case,” The security guard said before he rushed off.  
“It’s my friend, he’s had an asthma attack and he’s not breathing. Yes, he’s still got a pulse.”  
“Breathe Harry, breathe,” Louis begged between rescue breaths.  
“Come on mate.”  
“Ok, I’ve got it,” The security guard said as he reappeared with the defibrillator bag and a thought came into my mind. I’d been with my sister when she had ended up in hospital after a severe asthma attack, and they’d given her adrenaline to get her airway open.  
“Is there any adrenaline in there?”  
“I think so,” The security guard said before he produced a needle. I quickly took it off him and got all the air out of the syringe.  
“What are you doing Liam?” Paul asked.  
“Giving Harry some adrenaline, I think that it’ll help to reopen his airway.”  
“The operator says that’ll work,” Niall said and I pulled one of Harry’s sleeves up. Carefully, I injected him and Louis stopped the rescue breaths. When I was a kid, I had to inject myself regularly because of my kidney condition, so I knew how to do it safely.  
“Come on Harry, breathe,” Louis said and we all watched Harry for any signs of life.

After an incredibly long ten seconds, Harry took a breath in. It was small and strained, but he was breathing.  
“Yes,” Louis said in relief.  
“It worked, he’s breathing,” Niall said into the phone.  
“Not very well, but he can,” I added.  
“That’s it love, that’s it,” Louis said as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair.  
“Roll him onto his side,” Paul told us and I helped Louis to put Harry into the recovery position.  
“Is there any more adrenaline in that bag?” I asked the security guard.  
“Yes, there’s another syringe.”  
“Give it to me,” I ordered and the security guard handed it to me. I injected it into Harry and his breathing improved slightly more.

A few minutes later, a paramedic arrived and Louis moved to give him some room.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Harry.”  
“Ok. And when did the asthma attack start?”  
“We don’t know. He called me about 10 minutes ago saying that he couldn’t breathe, and when we got into the room, he wasn’t breathing,” Louis explained.  
“Ok, and he’s breathing now?” The paramedic asked as he took Harry’s pulse.  
“Yeah. Liam gave him some adrenaline.”  
“Adrenaline?”  
“Yeah. Was that wrong?” I asked, fear creeping into my mind that I’d made Harry worse and not better.  
“No, you’ve probably saved his life. Have you had to restart his heart as well?”  
“No.”  
“Good. I’m going to inject him with some steroids to open his airway further before I take him to hospital. That was quick thinking Liam, will done.”  
“The doctors gave it to my sister when she had an severe asthma attack, and I knew that we had to do something.”  
“It’s scary for everyone, so you boys have done very well,” The paramedic said as the he put a cannula into Harry and began giving him the steroids.  
“Is he going to be ok?” Louis asked as tears shone in his eyes.  
“He’s responding well to the adrenaline, so that’s a promising start. It sounds like you got here just in time, and we’re going to do the best can for him ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Come here Louis,” Niall said as he stood up and hugged Louis. I was still kneeling by Harry and his breathing was improving slowly. The paramedic put an oxygen mask over his face and moved the stretcher to beside him.  
“I’m going to need hand to transfer Harry onto the stretcher before I can take him out to the ambulance.  
“I’ll give you a hand,” Paul said and I moved to give him room.  
“Ok, we’re going to lift him slightly and move him onto it on 3. 1, 2, 3,” The paramedic said and they moved Harry onto the stretcher. They then lifted him onto the trolley and the paramedic pulled a few blankets over him before he put some straps across his body.  
“It’s going to be ok love,” Louis said as he went over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Do you want to come with Harry in the ambulance?” The paramedic asked Louis as realised that he was the closest one out of all of us to Harry.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok,” The paramedic replied before he began moving Harry out of the room and through the corridor. We all followed him until Harry was put into the ambulance. Niall and I then got into a car with Paul as the ambulance drove away with blue flashing lights.

 **Louis’s POV**  
I was shaking and my breathing was becoming more like Harry’s with every second that passed. As I held his hand in mine, I was terrified. The paramedic had swapped the oxygen mask for a nebuliser, in order to get the drugs into Harry’s system faster. His breathing was still strained and he was gasping a little. I felt my own heart thumping inside of my chest. What if he hadn’t got to his phone in time? What if he be able to call anyone? What if I hadn’t picked the call up? What if we hadn’t been able to get the door open? What if the drugs didn’t work? What if…?

All these questions filled my mind as the ambulance drove with blue flashing lights and sirens down the road.  
“Just keep breathing H, I’m here. I’m right here,” I told him.  
“How long have you you two been together?” The paramedic asked me.  
“2 years or so now.”  
“And do you love him a lot?”  
“I love him more than anything in this world,” I said as Harry stopped gasping and his breathing became significantly less strained. “Oh! Harry!” I said in surprise and I ran my hand down his face.  
“Good. He’s through the worst of it now.”  
“What was that? Is he ok?”  
“I gave him some more adrenaline, and his body’s really responded well to it.”  
“You’re going to be ok love,” I told him as the sound of the nebuliser drowned out all of the other noise around me.

When we arrived at the hospital, Harry was taken into resus and I was allowed to stay with him, as long as I gave the doctor and nurses room to work. They put monitoring onto Harry, so there were wires looping up and down his body. His breathing was a lot better, but his oxygen levels were still very low, so they put a high flow oxygen tube across his nose, underneath the nebuliser. Now they were monitoring him, which was good as it meant that everyone had stopped panicking.

As I let myself relax a little, Harry’s hands began to shake and fear grew in my stomach. Was he going to have a seizure now as well?  
“Harry? Nurse, help. I think he’s going into a seizure, he’s got epilepsy,” I explained quickly and she checked him over.  
“He’s just got some shakes, it’s a common side effect from the nebuliser, he’s doing ok.”  
“Are you sure? He does this before a seizure, he starts to shake and...”  
“He’s doing ok Louis. If he goes into a seizure we can handle it alright,” The nurse reassured me and I nodded. I calmed myself down and took Harry’s hand in mine. After another ten minutes, I was doing ok.  
“Mr Tomlinson?” Someone asked as they shook my shoulder and I turned round.  
“Yes?”  
“Did you hear what I said?” He asked and dread filled my gut. I had completely forgotten about hearing problems, and this was the first time it had really effected anything.  
“No, sorry. What is it?”  
“I happy to say that Harry’s doing well and he’s stable enough to move up to a ward.”  
“Oh,” I sighed in relief.  
“I’ve just called for a porter and we’ll be taking him up in a few minutes alright?”  
“Yeah. Thank you.”  
“It’s my pleasure. Now, the nurses have told me that you missed some things they said to you while we were treating Harry, have you had anyone have look at your ears?”  
“I have,” I said cautiously. What else had I missed? When had this happened? Had the paramedic notice anything too?  
“Are you getting any treatment for them?”  
“I don’t mean to harsh, but I’m here for Harry and my medical problems are mine to deal with,” I told the doctor. What if Harry was awake and he was to hear this? My medical history was private and not for a random A&E doctor to start asking me questions about. I was here for Harry, and that was that.  
“Ok. I’m sorry for intruding, I thought that it would be best to bring it up in case you were not aware of it.”  
“No, I understand. I didn’t mean to snap, I erm. Thank you.”  
“That’s ok. The porter will be here soon.”  
“Thanks,” I said again and he left.

 **Niall’s POV**  
When Liam, Paul and I arrived at the hospital, we were told that Harry had been moved up to a ward. A nurse took us up and when we arrived, we saw Louis sat beside Harry’s bed. I went over to him and put my hand onto his shoulder.  
“How’s he doing Louis?”  
“Better. They’ve managed to get his airway fully open, but his oxygen levels are still quite low.”  
“Is that what the oxygen tube is for?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are we just waiting for him to wake up then?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah. Yeah, we are. He’s stable now though, thank God.”  
“Why don’t you take a break Louis?” Paul told him.  
“You look like you need one mate. We’ll stay with Harry while you get a drink and some food with Nialler.”  
“Come on Louis, I’ll buy us both some breakfast.”  
“Yeah. What time is it?”  
“Coming up 4am.”  
“I think I need a coffee.”  
“I’ll buy you a coffee then. Come on mate,” I said and Louis stood up. Paul took his place and Liam brushed some hair out of Harry’s face. We made our way to the canteen and I bought both Louis and myself some breakfast and some coffee. “Here we go,” I said as I put them down onto the table.  
“Thanks Niall,” Louis said as he took the coffee into his hands and took a few sips.  
“You’ve saved Harry’s life Louis.”  
“Hmn.”  
“If you haven’t had picked up the phone, he wouldn’t be in hospital right now. He’d still be in that hotel room.”  
“I know,” Louis said as he let out a shaky breath. “I know.”  
“I’m really glad that he’s doing well. It was very scary in the hotel,”  
“Yeah, it was,” Louis said and we sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. “He wasn’t breathing Niall. He wasn’t…” Louis said before he chocked back some tears.  
“Come here Louis,” I said as I went over to him and brought him into my embrace. He began crying against my shoulder and I help him tightly. “Shhh Lou. He’s ok now, shhh. You did nothing wrong.”  
“Didn’t I?”  
“No,” I said. He had alerted us all to Harry’s situation, given him rescue breaths and stayed with him in the ambulance. He had nothing at all to feel guilty or bad about. “Why would you say that?” I asked as I sat back to face him.  
“In resus. He erm.”  
“Take your time,” I told him as I brushed some of his hair out of his face.  
“He began shaking. Like he was about, about to have a seizure.”  
“And did he seize Lou?”  
“No,” He said before more tears fell down his face and I pulled him close.  
“What is it then Louis? What’s wrong?” I asked him. He was really upset and he seemed to think that something was his fault. I was really confused as to what was going on, and what had happened. “Is it from when you went to the doctors a few days ago?” I asked. Perhaps he got an injury from that fall and not told any of us. “It’s ok Louis, nones going to be mad at you. A lot’s happened recently, and we all love you alright.”  
“I’m scared,” Louis muttered.  
“Scared about what?” I asked him and he went quiet. “Scared about what Louis?” I asked again as I let go of our embrace and look him in the eyes. He looked back at me and I knew that he desperately wanted to tell me something, but he was holding back. “Please tell me Louis.”  
“I’m scared… that’s Harry’s going to get hurt and I won’t be able to help him.”  
“Oh Louis. You are one of the bravest men that I know, and there’s no situation where you won’t be there to help Harry.”  
“But his epilepsy…”  
“Is under control. We’re all keeping an eye on him just in case he has a seizure, but he’s been fine for 4 months now.”  
“I know,” Louis said and I brushed his tears away.  
“There’s a lot of us Louis. We’re a big family, and both you and Harry are some of the strongest people in it alright?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He needs a lot of love right now, so we have to be strong for him ok? Can you do that for me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good, I’m really proud of you. Now have some food, it’ll help you to feel better,” I said and we both ate our breakfast.

 **Harry’s POV**  
Slowly, the darkness began to fade. There were beeping sounds around me and I could feel pure oxygen making it’s way down my throat and into my lungs. It felt good and I took a few minutes just to breathe.  
“Oxygen sats are now at 96%,” Came a voice from beside me. “Pulse is 100 and he’s responding well to stimuli.”  
“Good. We’ll keep him under observation and check his breathing when he wakes up, page me if his oxygen levels begin to fall.”  
“Will do.”  
“Any news on his family?”  
“His mum’s on her way over now.”  
“And what can do about his fake brothers?”  
“Nothing, they refused to leave and they’ve been with Harry ever since he came in.”  
“Ok. Keep an eye on them in case any of them start sleepwalking.”  
“Of course,” Replied one of the voices said before two pairs of footsteps led away from me. More sounds reached my ears of people talking, things being moved and wheels moving along the ground. I wasn’t alone in the hotel room now.

“Muh,” Came a voice from beside me as I felt movement by my waist. “Ah,” Came the voice again and there was more movement. I knew those groans, but I didn’t know who they belonged to. “H?” The person asked as they ran their hand gently across my forehead and through my hair. “How are you doing? Are you awake yet? It’s Louis,” Louis whispered. He was with me, and that meant that he had gotten through the door. “I think I fell asleep for a few minutes, but I’m right here ok. Niall and Liam fell asleep a while ago, just like how you’re sleeping. You’ve been asleep for a while now H, so why don’t you wake up for me? Just for a minute or two,” Louis said. Did he know that I was awake? Or had he been talking to me like this for hours? Niall and Liam were here too, wherever ‘here’ was.  
“Hmn,” I said as I tried to speak and, “Lou,” I whispered after a moment.  
“Harry? Are you with me love?” Louis asked softly as he ran his thumb over my forehead.  
“Yeah,” I whispered. The oxygen felt good and I tried to get as much of it into my lungs as I could.  
“Oh honey, I’m so glad that you’re awake,” He said with relief in his voice.  
“I couldn’t breathe.”  
“I know love, I know. When I found you, you’d stopped breathing and I had to breathe for you.”  
“You kissed me?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I kissed you.”  
“Rather you. Than Liam, or Nialler.”  
“Yeah,” Louis said with a small laugh. “Are you ok? Can you breathe alright now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You scared me so much love. If you hadn’t had called me, I wouldn’t have found you. Did you try using your in-hailer?”  
“I couldn’t find it.”  
“What?”  
“I searched Lou, but I couldn’t, find it. I tried to call for an ambulance, but you answered instead.”  
“I did and I managed to get to you alright. We got into your room and Niall called for an ambulance. Liam gave you something to open your airway and without him, I don’t think that you would have survived.”  
“Where are they?”  
“On the chair. They fell asleep on each other a little while ago.”  
“Am I in hospital?”  
“Yeah. You’ve been unconscious for about 7 hours now.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Coming up 9am.”  
“The voices said that, mum’s on her way.”  
“What voices?”  
“I don’t know. Pulse is 100.”  
“Do you mean the nurse or the doctor love?”  
“I think so.”  
“They called her a few hours ago and she’s on her way here.”  
“Oh. I’m tired Louis.”  
“Ok, just rest. We’ve got you and you’re safe. As long as you’re breathing love, I’m happy.”  
“So am I,” I said before I drifted off to sleep once more.

 **Louis’s POV**  
Half an hour later, Anne arrived and I filled her in on everything that had happened. She listened to Harry’s breathing before she took my seat beside him. I then explained to both her and Paul that Harry had woken up and that he was doing ok. Soon after, Niall began coming to, and I went over to him.  
“Morning Ni.”  
“Morning Lou. Any news?”  
“Yeah, Harry woke up.”  
“What?” Niall asked as he sprung awake and moved Liam, forcing him to wake up as well.  
“Argh, Niall.”  
“Sorry Liam, is he ok?”  
“Yeah, he’s doing fine.”  
“Who’s doing fine?”  
“Harry.”  
“Is he awake?” Liam asked as he also perked up.  
“He woke up a little while ago and he’s ok.”  
“Oh thank God,” Niall said.  
“Does he remember what happened?”  
“Yeah. He looked for he in-hailer but he couldn’t find it, so he tried to call for an ambulance but he got through to me instead.”  
“Your number does have three 9’s in it.”  
“Yeah, it probably came up automatically.”  
“Can he breathe ok now?”  
“Yeah he can, he’s just tired.”  
“I don’t blame him.”  
“Harry, hey,” Niall said and I turned around as Niall stood up and went over to the bed. Harry was awake once more and he was looking at us. “You’re awake.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you alright Harry?” Liam asked as both he and I stood up and went over to Harry.  
“Yeah. Louis said that you gave me something.”  
“I gave you some adrenaline. They had some in the hotel’s first aid kit and a doctor used it before on my sister to open up her airway. Thankfully, it did the same for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you,” Both Harry and Anne said to Liam.  
“I’m just really happy that you’re ok Harry.”  
“Yeah, you gave us a bad scare.”  
“You weren’t breathing Harry, and we were all freaking out.”  
“I hope that you were,” Anne said and we all laughed slightly.  
“Thank you. For saving my life,” Harry told us and Liam took his hand.  
“We’ll always save you Harry.”  
“Yeah, you’re our brother,” Niall said before he kissed Harry on the forehead.  
“And I’ll always come running love,” I said before I kissed him. For the rest of day, we sat on the end of the bed and chatted to Harry. The doctor came over and checked his breathing and by the afternoon, he was discharged and he went with his mum back to a different hotel room.

During the day, as my own adrenaline wore off, I missed the odd thing that someone said to me but luckily, I managed to cover it up. At end of the day, Niall was right. Harry was the one who needed lots of love right now and I needed to be strong. Our next show was in two days and we had to be ready for it. It would be our first time performing as a four, and we had yet to address the public about Zayn’s departure.


	19. Harry ~ April Fools Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvvxOa2Sa-Y&list=PLLW85DWG12A0YeyXs9g6oswISPer4C9Qm&index=35&t=0s

**None’s POV**  
It was now 1st April and they were half way through a concert in Dublin, getting lined up to do a human pyramid.  
“Three, two, one,” Liam called out and he, Sandy and Harry knelt down. Niall and Zayn climbed on-top of them and Louis climbed onto the very top. The crowd cheered and all the boys tried to smile. Niall’s arms buckled, and he fell between Liam and Harry. Harry meanwhile rested his elbow onto Sandy and the whole pyramid fell, leaving Louis to hobble onto the stage to get away from it all.  
“My back!” Harry cried out before he collapsed onto the stage and closed his eyes.  
“That was the worst human pyramid in history,” Louis said as Zayn and Sandy stood up.  
“Well, I’m ok. Harry’s dead,” Liam joked and Niall crawled over to Harry. “Probably.”  
“I think Harry’s having a sneaky sleep,” Louis commented as Niall rolled Harry onto his back. Harry had his eyes closed and he wasn’t moving.  
“At Harold’s mistress,” Liam said as he walked away.  
“Hold on a second Liam,” Louis said as he walked over to Niall and Harry.  
“What are you doing Harry?” Niall asked playfully as he looked into Harry’s face. “Harry?” Niall asked again as he shook Harry’s shoulder.  
“What’s wrong Louis?” Liam asked he turned round and came over.  
“Harry’s not responding,” Louis said as he knelt down. “Harry?”  
“Has he knocked himself out?” Zayn asked as he came over.  
“If you’re playing Harry, it isn’t funny,” Niall said as he became serious.  
“Wake up for us Harry. Talk to us mate,” Zayn said.  
“Is he joking around?” Sandy asked.  
“He better not be.”  
“I’m getting worried. Can you wake up for me Harry?”  
“Harry?” Niall asked as he shook him.  
“Could he have hit his head?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“He could have damaged his back.”  
“I thought he was joking about that.”  
“Yeah, it sounded like he was joking,”  
“We’re going to have to stop the show. Just until we find out what’s wrong with Harry,” Louis said and the boys all looked at one another. Harry moved and caught their attention.  
“Harry?”  
“Harry? Are back with us?”  
“Are you ok Harry?” Sandy asked and Harry groaned.  
“I’m right here babe,” Louis said as he brushed a finger across Harry’s face. “You’re ok. You’re ok.”  
“Niall,” Harry whispered. “Ni.”  
“What’s wrong Harry?” Niall asked as he bent down to Harry’s mouth.  
“Happy April Fools day!” Harry yelled into the microphone and all the boys stood up.  
“Bloody hell Harry!” Louis exclaimed. “I was getting seriously worried about you!”  
“Yeah, so was I.”  
“You’re such a pain in the backside Harry,” Niall said as he stood up and bent the microphone back over his mouth. I finished laughing, stood up and we continued with the concert.


	20. Liam ~ CPR During Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqI_3Q_fyZ4&feature=youtu.be

“Girl, I hope you’re sure, what you’re looking for. ‘Cause I’m not good at making promises,” Liam sang and his vision began to blur. As Harry began singing, Liam lay down onto the stage and took some deep breaths. He felt a pain in his right hand side and he became aware of Louis standing over him. Liam raised the microphone to his mouth and began to sing with the rest of the boys for the chorus, “And if you like midnight driving with the windows down,” As Liam sang, Louis poured water over him. “So let’s start right now,” Liam finished singing and Louis gave him a hand to stand up. Liam squeezed his eyes closed as he felt a stabbing pain shoot through in his right hand side.  
“You ok?” Louis asked him and he nodded. He didn’t tell Louis about the pain or the fact that he had developed double vision. It was easier to try and ignore his kidney problems than having to face the truth.  
//  
“So lets start right now,” Harry sang and Liam collapsed onto the stage. Louis saw him and he walked quickly over. “And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,” Harry carried on as Louis knelt beside Liam.  
“Liam? Liam, are you ok?” Louis said as he put his hand onto Liam’s shoulder and looked into his face. Liam’s skin was pale and his mouth was open. “Liam? Can you hear me mate?” Louis asked before he bent down to listen for Liam’s breathing. Liam had been acting off for the whole concert and Louis hadn’t been able to put his finger what was causing it. “Shit,” Louis said as he realised that Liam wasn’t breathing. “Come on mate,” Louis said as he put two fingers to Liam’s neck and felt for his pulse. A member of their security team noticed what was going on, as well as Niall, and he came over to Louis.  
“What’s wrong?” The security guard asked as he came over.  
“He’s not breathing and he doesn’t have a pulse,” Louis said as he put his hands onto Liam’s chest and began giving him chest compressions. The security guard immediately radioed for an ambulance.  
“Liam? Oh fuck,” Niall said as he came over and quickly realised what Louis was doing. He put his guitar down and knelt on the other side of Liam.  
“He hasn’t got a pulse,” Louis told Niall quickly before he gave Liam two rescue breaths. Harry was still singing and the fans were cheering.  
“Paul we need you at stage front now,” Niall said into his microphone before he bent it away from his face. “What happened Louis?”  
“He’s been off all night and he just collapsed,” Louis said whilst doing chest compressions.  
“Do you want me to take over?”  
“Not yet,” Louis replied before he forced air into Liam’s lungs. Niall looked up and saw Paul running towards them with a defibrillator.  
“An ambulance is on it’s way. We have to stop the show,” The security guard told Niall and he nodded. He put the microphone back in-front of his mouth addressed the crowd as Harry finished singing Perfect. “We have a medical emergency everyone and we need you to leave the arena as quickly as possible. It will help us very much as we need to get Liam help. Get your ass down here now Harry,” Niall announced as Harry dropped his microphone and began running down the stage. Paul lifted himself onto the stage and came beside Louis.  
“Keep doing compressions Louis,” Paul said as he unzipped the defibrillator and began putting the pads onto Liam’s chest. The defibrillator started up and began calling instructions to them as Harry joined them.  
“What happened?” Harry asked.  
“Stand clear.” The defibrillator said before it shocked Liam. “Check pulse.”  
“Ok. He’s got a pulse,” Paul announced and both Niall and Louis sighed in relief. “He’s not out of the woods yet. Steve, where’s the ambulance?”  
“Less than five minutes away.”  
“Ok,” Paul said the boys were quiet as the arena emptied and they waited for the paramedics to arrive.  
//  
“What’s the news Paul?” Louis asked as Paul came into the hotel room that all they were all gathered in.  
“Liam’s in surgery. His right kidney has become infected and he went into septic shock. They’re taking it out.”  
“His kidney?”  
“Yeah.”  
“The right one’s his bad one?”  
“It is thankfully. They’re hopeful for the surgery but Liam’s still very much at risk. I’ve just told his parents about the situation and they’re on their way over.”  
“Ah Liam,” Louis groaned in worry.  
“I’ll lets you know of any updates from the hospital,” Paul told them. None of the boys slept well that night and it was 4am when Paul opened the door to let them know that Liam was alive and out of surgery. At 5am they were all sat in the catering hall munching on some bread and waiting for news that Liam was awake. At 11am, Paul told them that Liam was out of recovery and on a hospital ward with his parents and that he was going to be ok.


	21. Liam ~ Faints In An Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUNOVbpf-3M

“Are you alright there Liam? You’re looking a bit peaky,” Louis said and they all looked at Liam.  
“I’m not feeling that great Louis,” Liam replied.  
“You’ve gone quite pale,” Harry said.  
“When did you last have something to eat Liam?” Niall asked. He hadn’t see Liam eat anything for hours and their schedule had been pretty hectic.  
“I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.”  
“That was 11 hours ago,” Louis said, putting his hand onto Liam’s back.  
“I’m getting dizzy boys,” Liam told them and Louis watched his eyes glaze over.  
“Lets lie you onto the floor Liam and you’ll feel better,” Louis said before Liam closed his eyes and passed out. “Oh, ok,” Louis said as he caught Liam enough to ease his fall. “Yep, I knew that was going to happen,” Louis said as he lay Liam onto the floor and both Harry and Niall stood up.  
“Can you give us 5 minutes?” Harry asked politely as he stood up.  
“Liam? Liam, can you hear me?” Louis asked as he leant over Liam.  
“Liam?” Niall asked as he knelt by Liam’s head. Harry went over to his bag and took out an energy bar before he picked up Liam’s water from the side. “Talk to us Liam,” Niall continued.  
“Come on mate,” Louis said as both, the interviewers’ and the camera crew gave them some room. Liam moved as Harry knelt beside Louis. “That’s it Liam, you’re ok,” Louis said as Liam began to come round.  
“You just blacked out for a second there Liam,” Niall told him.  
“Am I on the floor?” Liam murmured.  
“You’re lying on the floor mate, yeah,” Louis replied.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t apologise Liam. Harry’s got some food for you to get into your system,” Louis told him.  
“He’s a, nice lad.”  
“He is,” Louis replied with a smile.  
“You’re a nice lad too,” Harry said as he placed his hand onto Liam’s leg.  
“Do you sill feel dizzy Liam?” Niall asked.  
“A little bit.”  
“Do you think that you’ll be able to sit up?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Come on then,” Louis said and both he and Niall helped Liam to sit up.  
“Eat some of this Liam,” Harry said, holding the energy bar out to him. Liam took it and ate it slowly. He also had some water and closed his eyes as he rested against the chair.  
“How are you feeling?” Louis asked him after a few moments.  
“Better,” Liam replied. His skin was still pale and he was clearly exhausted.  
“Liam’s not going to be able to finish the interview like this. Sorry guys,” Niall told the crew.  
“That’s fine. Take care of Liam and hopefully you’ll perform tonight?”  
“Yeah, we will. Liam just needs a bit of rest and some food. Our life can be pretty hectic sometimes,” Louis replied. They performed that evening with Liam before they made sure that Liam went to bed early.


	22. Liam ~ Attacked While Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are there any bears in Sweden?" - Liam  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KBh4658Dac

The boys were setting up their chairs around the firepit as they waited for Liam to return with wood so that they could build the campfire.  
“Boys,” Liam called out and they turned to him.  
“Liam you’re back!” Harry called before he turned to Liam. They boys gasped. Liam was leaning against a tree and cradling his arm. There was blood dripping from cuts on his face and neck, he was bruised all over and there was a huge gash down his leg.  
“Liam.”  
“Oh my God.”  
“Liam, what happened?” The boys asked as they rushed over.  
“I…” Liam stuttered as he lost his balance and Louis caught him as he began to fall.  
“It’s ok Liam. I’ve got you,” Louis said as he helped to steady Liam and he leant him back against the tree.  
“We’ve got you Liam,” Harry added as he helped Louis to support Liam.  
“What happened?” Zayn asked Liam as Niall looked at his leg.  
“I was attacked.”  
“By what?”  
“A bear.”  
“You were attacked by a bear?” Harry repeated and Liam nodded. Liam closed his eyes and he let his body relax for a moment. Louis and Harry were quick to support him.  
“Wow, don’t collapse on us Liam,” Louis said as he held Liam’s weight.  
“Are you still with us Liam?” Harry asked as he looked into his face.  
“Yeah. Yeah,” Liam stuttered and Harry and Louis looked at each other.  
“His leg’s not good boys,” Niall said and they looked down at him. “I think that his muscles have been torn through and he’s defiantly at risk of getting an infection.”  
“Ok. Zayn, can you get some water so we can clean it out please,” Louis instructed him.  
“Yeah, of course,” Zayn replied before he ran to his tent.  
“Liam, are you able to walk?” Louis asked and Liam faintly nodded. “Are you sure?”  
“I don’t think that he’s awake enough to be able to walk Louis,” Harry told him.  
“Right, we’ll carry him. Give me a hand,” Louis said and Harry and Niall helped him to pick Liam up. “Thanks,” Louis said before they walked back to the camp.  
“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Niall said before he rushed away.  
“I thought they said that there were no bears in Sweden at this time of year.”  
“We’re going to have to check to see if the bear is still here.”  
“Niall and I will go,” Zayn said as he joined them with his water bottle and Louis began to lie Liam down.  
“Watch his head,” Harry said, supporting Liam as they lay him beside the firepit. Niall joined them with a first aid kit.  
“Liam, wake up mate,” Louis said, gently shaking Liam awake.  
“What’s happening?” Liam asked.  
“We’re going to clean and dress your leg to stop it getting infected. It’s going to be painful mate,” Louis told him gently.  
“Just do it,” Liam said and Zayn opened the water bottle. Louis and Harry took Liam’s hands as Zayn poured the water slowly over Liam’s leg. Liam gripped Harry and Louis’s hands in pain.  
“Almost there Liam,” Harry told him as Niall opened a wound dressing and put it carefully over Liam’s leg.  
“You’re doing amazing Liam,” Louis said as Niall fastened the dressing down.  
“Ok, we’re done,” Niall announced.  
“Let’s sit you up Liam,” Harry said before he and Louis helped Liam to sit up.  
“Drink some of this,” Zayn said as he came over and gave Liam some water.  
“Are you ok Liam?” Louis asked.  
“No.”  
“We can use the rest of the water to clean the scratches on your face and neck,” Harry said and Liam nodded.  
“Ok.”  
“Be gentle with him,” Louis told Harry.  
“I will,” Harry replied as he went to get his travel towel.  
“What happened Liam?” Niall asked as he touched Liam’s leg gently.  
“I was collecting firewood, and this bear cub towards me. It got too close and mama bear got angry.”  
“Did you play dead Liam?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Is it going to come back do you think?” Louis asked and all the boys went silent.  
“No. It was moving off. Mama bear lost interest in me pretty quickly,” Liam said as his hands began to shake.  
“Ok mate, ok,” Louis shushed him, putting his hands over Liam’s to comfort him. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”  
“My arm aches,” Liam muttered and Niall came beside him.  
“It’s badly bruised. Does it feel broken?” Niall asked after inspecting Liam’s blue and purple forearm.  
“No. Just sore,” Liam said.  
“How far did you have to limp back to camp?” Zayn asked.  
“Half a mile, I can’t be sure.”  
“Half a mile, that’s a long way,” Niall said as Harry returned with his travel towel.  
“I’m tired.”  
“We’ll lie you back down then Liam,” Louis said before he helped Liam to rest back onto the ground.  
“We’ve got to check that the bear has really left Niall.”  
“Are we going out bear hunting?”  
“It’d be better if you didn’t hunt it Niall,” Louis told him.  
“We won’t. I’ve just always wanted to say that.”  
“Stay safe guys.”  
“We will,” Zayn reassured Harry before they headed out.  
//  
“I think that the bears gone,” Zayn announced as he and Niall returned to camp. They saw Liam asleep with his head in Louis’s lap while Harry was cooking dinner.  
“How’s Liam?” Niall asked.  
“He’s ok. He’s just sleeping at the moment,” Louis replied.  
“The adrenaline finally has weared off then?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What are you cooking Harry?” Niall asked as he came over.  
“Just some beans and stuff.”  
“Great, I can’t wait to taste it later.”  
“I think that we need someone on bear watch tonight,” Zayn said as he sat beside Louis.  
“I think that would make us all feel a lot safer.”  
“Can’t we call Paul to pick us up?”  
“All our phones have run out of charge. Paul’s due to pick us up tomorrow anyway.”  
“Is Liam going to be ok until then?”  
“He’s going to have to be. I’m going to sleep in his tent with him to make sure that he’s ok overnight.”  
“We should put all the food in our rucksacks and put them away from the camp.”  
“Good idea.”  
“Is Liam’s leg still bleeding?” Niall asked, noticing at the spots of blood on the dressing.  
“No, it stopped half an hour ago,” Louis replied.  
“He’s starting to heal then.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey Liam, how are you feeling?” Louis asked Liam as he woke up.  
“Better. How long til dinner?”  
“About 5 minutes Liam.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Sore. What time is it?”  
“It’s half past 6.”  
“Am I lying in your lap?” Liam asked Louis and the boys laughed.  
“Yeah, you are,” Louis replied.  
“Ok, as long as none else hears about this,” Liam threatened.  
“Of course not.”  
“My lips are sealed.”  
“And dinner is served!” Harry called out.  
“Ok Liam, here we go,” Louis said as he helped Liam to sit up.  
“Argh,” Liam cried out and clutched his arm.  
“Liam?”  
“The pain’s gotten worse.”  
“In your arm?”  
“Yeah. And everywhere else.”  
“You’ve been lying down for a while Liam. Can you move your arm?” Louis asked and Liam stretched his arm out.  
“Does it hurt when I touch it?” Niall asked as he ran his hands along Liam’s arm.  
“Yeah, a little,” Liam replied as he winced at the touch.  
“I don’t think it’s broken. Do we have a sling in the first aid box just in case it is?” Niall asked.  
“I’ll go and check,” Zayn replied.  
“Come on Liam,” Louis said as he helped Liam to stand up. “Let’s sit him down,” Louis said and he and Niall sat Liam onto a chair.  
“I felt dizzy for a second there.”  
“I’ve got the sling.”  
“Thanks Zayn.”  
“Give me your arm Liam,” Niall said and he gently put Liam’s arm into a sling. “How does that feel?”  
“Better,” Liam replied. They had bean stew for dinner and they chatted about band stuff before Liam yawned.  
“Are you tired Liam?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok, lets get you into bed,” Louis said and he helped Liam to stand up.  
“Do you need any help Louis?”  
“No, I think we’ll be fine. Are you boys ok to do shifts on bear watch tonight?”  
“Yeah, we’ll sort something out. Get some rest Liam,” Niall replied.  
“Yeah. Relax and heal mate.”  
“We love you Liam.”  
“Thanks guys,” Liam replied before he disappeared into his tent with Louis.  
//  
Niall unzipped the tent to find Louis snuggled up to Liam as the big spoon and they were both sleeping soundly. Niall felt bad that he had to wake Louis up.  
“Louis,” Niall whispered as he shook him. “Louis, wake up mate.”  
“Hmn?” Louis said as he came to.  
“It’s morning buddy.”  
“Is it?” Louis asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
“How was Liam last night?”  
“He woke up a few times and I sorted him out some paracetamol. I thought I heard Harry singing at one point.”  
“He was singing quietly all night. We had a little duet about 3am. Did it wake you up?”  
“No, I was already awake when I heard it. How was bear watch?”  
“Scary. Nothing happened but you were always on edge.”  
“I bet. Thanks for doing that.”  
“It’s no problem. Liam went through much worse and we were doing it for him.”  
“Yeah,” Louis said before he glanced at Liam and smiled.  
“Anyway, Paul’s here and Harry’s been explaining what’s happened to him.”  
“Right,” Louis as got out of his sleeping bag. They got out of the tent and came over to Paul. Louis was still in his green woodland pyjama’s.  
“How’s Liam?” Paul asked Louis. He looked stressed and worried.  
“He’s ok, he’s asleep at the moment. He’s got various cuts and bruises and we don’t think that his arm is broken but we can’t be sure. The cut on his leg is causing him some pain and he had 4 paracetamol in the night.”  
“You sound like a true nurse there Louis,” Harry said and Louis smiled.  
“It wasn’t as soothing as your singing though mate.”  
“You heard that?”  
“Yeah, bits and pieces.”  
“Is he shaken up about the attack?” Paul pressed Louis.  
“He hasn’t said much about it. I don’t think it’s fully sunk in yet.”  
“Ok. I’m proud of you boys for keeping him safe. You risked your lives on that night watch, you know that?”  
“It was scary at times. That’s why I sang,” Harry said.  
“We did it for Louis,” Niall agreed.  
“It was scary night for all of us. When we first saw Liam standing against that tree, we were all terrified. There was so much blood, especially down his leg.”  
“And Zayn’s asleep is he?” Paul asked.  
“Yeah, he had the last night watch,” Niall told Paul before he yawned.  
“Ok. Let’s decamp and get you boys off to bed and Liam to a hospital so that he can be checked out properly.”  
“Sounds good Paul,” Louis agreed before they began taking the tents down and pouring water over the ash of the fire. They had taken all the tents down except for Liam’s and Louis went over to Paul. “Can you give me a hand please Paul. This is the best Liam’s slept all night and it’d be a shame to wake him,” Louis said as they crawled into the tent and unzipped in inner.  
“Never wake up sleeping beauty,” Paul said and he shared a smile with Louis. Paul carefully picked Liam up and carried him, in his sleeping bag, to the van. All the boys got in, with Harry and Louis sitting on either side of Liam, keeping him upright as the van drove off. Niall took a photo of Liam and Louis looked at him inquisitively.  
“You want to remember this?”  
“It’s for Liam. When he asks how he got from being in a tent with you to a hospital room.”  
“Oh yeah,” Louis said and the boys laughed quietly. Louis went to the hospital with Paul and Liam while Niall, Harry and Zayn went back to the hotel. Liam didn’t say much as the nurses put a proper dressing onto his leg and they prescribed him some painkillers for his arm, which was badly bruised but not broken. On their return to the hotel they had pizza for dinner.


	23. Louis ~ Appendicitis

Throughout No Control Louis was getting pain in his abdomen and he kept resting his hand onto it. Once the song ended and Liam began his chat with the crowd, Louis looked at Harry.  
Are you ok? Harry mouthed and Louis shook his head. Harry came over and put his hand onto Louis’s shoulder.  
“My guts hurt,” Louis whispered to Harry before went off stage. Harry watched him go. As Louis was sitting backstage, he threw up and doubled over in pain.  
“What hurts Louis?” The tour medic asked as he came over to him.  
“My guts.”  
“Ok. Lets have a look then,” The medic said as he lifted Louis top and gently pressed on his stomach. Louis groaned in pain as the rest of One Direction could be heard messing around on stage. “Where did the pain start in your abdomen Louis?”  
“In the centre.”  
“And has it migrated to your right hand side?”  
“Yeah. Urgh.”  
“I’ve think you’ve got appendicitis. You’re also sweaty and pale,” The medic said as he rested his hand onto Louis’s forehead.  
“I really don’t feel well.”  
“I’m going to arrange for a car to take you to the hospital.”  
“Ok,” Louis agreed. The pain was getting worse and there was no way that he could perform like this.  
//  
Harry was singing Louis’s parts in the songs as he wondered what was going on with him. They were half way through Fireproof when Paul came over and he caught Harry’s gaze.  
Where’s Louis? Harry mouthed and Paul gestured for him to come over. Harry knelt down on the stage and turned his ear to Paul.  
“Louis’s been taken to the hospital,” Paul told him.  
“Is he ok?”  
“He’s got appendicitis and he’s having surgery in an hour to take his appendix out.”  
“Wow,” Harry said as he gathered his thoughts. Paul pointed to the other boys and Harry nodded. He stood up and Niall turned to him as he played his guitar. Zayn began his solo as Niall came over to Harry.  
“Louis’s gone to the hospital,” Harry informed Niall.  
“Is he ok?”  
“They’re taking his appendix out.”  
“Poor Louis. Is he at the hospital now?”  
“Yeah. He’s due for surgery in an hour,” Harry told him and Niall nodded before he began his solo.  
“What’s going on?” Liam asked as he and Zayn came over to him.  
“Louis’s got appendicitis,” Harry told him.  
“What? Is he ok?”  
“He’s been taken to the hospital and they’re going to operate in an hour.”  
“They’re going to take his appendix out?”  
“Yeah. I saw him leave the stage in pain after No Control,” Harry said before they all sang the final chorus of Fireproof. Fans cheered as they finished the song and they huddled together.  
“Poor Louis. What do we do now?” Liam asked.  
“There’s not much we can do if he’s going in for surgery,” Niall said.  
“Yeah and stopping the show won’t help him.”  
“Are we carrying on then?”  
“I don’t see why not. If we did stop the show, it wouldn’t change anything”  
“Yeah. We’re more than half way through now anyway.”  
“Ok so we’re agreed?” Liam asked.  
“Agreed,” Zayn, Harry and Niall said before they broke apart.  
“Sorry about that!” Harry called out to the crowd. “We just heard that Louis isn’t feeling too well so he’s unable to join us for the rest of the show,” Harry told everyone and there was some disappointed booing but it was quickly drowned out by the excited screaming.  
//  
They finished the show an hour later and Harry almost crashed into Paul backstage.  
“Sorry Paul,” Harry apologized.  
“Is there any news on Louis?” Liam asked.  
“He went into surgery half an hour ago.”  
“So they’re operating on him right now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok.”  
“Can we do anything?”  
“No. Paddy said that he would ring me once Louis is out of surgery. Why don’t you boys go and wind down from the show. If everything goes well, Louis should be out of surgery within the next hour and a half.”  
“Ok, thanks Paul,” Niall said and they went to the hotel to relax. An hour later Paul came into the room.  
“Hi boys.”  
“Is Louis out of surgery?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“He’s doing as well as can be expected and he should be back with us in two days time. He’s asleep at the moment, which is what you boys should be doing.”  
“Ok. Lets go to bed.”  
“Thanks for letting us know that Louis’s ok.”  
“It’s my pleasure.”  
“Night Paul.”  
“Night Paul.”  
“Night boys.”  
//  
Two days later they were backstage at the O2 arena in London and Paul walked in with Louis.  
“Louis!” The boys called out as they came over and carefully hugged Louis.  
“Are you ok?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us that you were in pain? One minute you were performing with us and the next you were in surgery!”  
“I tried to tell Harry. I’m sorry, the pain came on quickly and I just knew that I couldn’t perform.”  
“It’s ok Louis, I’ve had appendicitis before and I know the feeling.”  
“Thanks Niall.”  
“Do you think that you’ll be able to perform tonight?”  
“Yeah. I won’t be as energetic but I should be fine.”


	24. Louis ~ Broken Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAz73D5r7sw&list=PLLW85DWG12A0YeyXs9g6oswISPer4C9Qm&index=59&t=0s

“Look at me, I’m running away. What am I doing?” Liam joked as Louis ran across the stage and he threw water after him. Louis slipped on the water, lost contact with the ground and landed hard on his back. Liam stopped abruptly as Niall turned round and Zayn began to sing the next verse of Kiss You.  
“Oh, baby, baby, don’t you know you got what I need.”  
“Are you ok Louis?” Liam asked as he watched Louis struggle for breath with his eyes closed.  
“Looking so good from your head to your feet,” Zayn continued to sing as he stood over Louis.  
“Louis?” Liam asked before he exchanged a worried glance with Niall.  
“Come on, come on. Come over here, over here,” Zayn continued to sing as Liam knelt down by Louis’s head and Niall came over.  
“Are you alright Louis? Seriously?” Liam asked him as Zayn stopped singing and he knelt down beside Liam. The music carried on and all the boys became seriously worried. Louis looked like he was in a lot of pain and he wasn’t talking.  
“What hurts Louis?” Niall asked and they watched as Louis tried to speak.  
“Back,” Louis managed to say before he cried out in pain.  
“Stop the music. Stop,” Zayn said into his microphone urgently. The music cut out abruptly and Harry came over.  
“Don’t move Louis. Just don’t move,” Niall told him as he swapped places with Liam and he carefully placed his hands on either side of Louis’s neck to support it. Niall had gone through first aid training a year ago to help him cope with his own medical condition and, as part of that, he had learnt how to correctly support someone’s neck.  
“Louis, breathe. Just breathe for us mate,” Liam said and Niall spotted Paul coming over to them while talking on his radio.  
“What happened?” Harry asked as the fans initial shock died down and they began to cry and scream. He reached a hand down to touch Louis but Liam was quick to stop him.  
“Careful Harry. He’s hurt his back,” Liam told him and Harry froze, unsure of what to do.  
“Don’t move him,” Paul told to them and the boys looked at him. “There’s an ambulance on the way. We need to get the fans out of here and clear the arena,” Harry nodded at Paul’s request and put the microphone to his mouth.  
“Right, everyone listen to me. Everyone listen please. Everyone! We’ve in a serious situation and we have to end the show here,” Harry said and there was booing from the crowd.  
“Urgh. Ah,” Louis groaned in agony.  
“Don’t move Louis. We’re getting you help. You’ll be ok,” Niall reassured Louis as he held his neck firmly in his grip.  
“Stay calm for us Louis. Just stay calm,” Zayn said as he took Louis’s hand.  
“Everyone be quiet!” Harry shouted and the arena went dead. “Louis is seriously injured and we need everyone to, please, as quickly as you can, make your way to the exits,” The crowd stayed silent for a few moments, which unnerved Harry. “Please. We need your cooperation so that we can help Louis,” Harry begged them and security began herding the audience members towards the exits. To Harry’s relief, the majority of the fans listened to him and began making their way to the exits. Harry sighed and returned to Louis. “How’s he doing?” Harry asked as he knelt beside Niall.  
“Not good. He’s in so much pain, he can’t talk,” Niall replied.  
“The ambulance is 6 minutes away. Keep talking to him,” Paul told them and they turned back to Louis.  
“We’re right here with you Louis. We’re not going anywhere.”  
“Breathe Lou. Just breathe,” Zayn said as Louis whimpered. 5 minutes passed agonisingly slowly as the boys tried to comfort Louis whilst remaining calm themselves.  
“Louis?” Niall asked as Louis went silent. “Louis? Can you hear me?”  
“His hand’s gone limp.”  
“He’s unconscious. Paul, he’s out.”  
“Alright Niall. The paramedics will take over from you in just a minute,” Paul said and the boys looked up as they heard the sound of helicopter blades spinning. They watched as the air ambulance landed in the centre of the arena and the paramedics came onto the stage. One of them took over from Niall while the other placed a brace around Louis’s neck. All the boys climbed off the stage to give the paramedics room and they watched as the paramedics placed Louis onto a spinal board before they loaded him into the helicopter and took off. The rest of the night went slowly and the boys hardly said a word to one another. Luckily they had the next two days off. No interviews, performances or concerts. After that, they a day of interviews before the first of 3 big shows in LA. At breakfast, Paul told them that Louis had gone into surgery in the early hours of the morning and that he was now in recovery, but he was not yet fully awake. The boys hit the gym to take their minds off the situation.  
//  
“What’s the news?” Liam asked Paul as he came into the gym and all the boys came over.  
“Louis’s awake and doing ok. He hasn’t got any major spinal injuries,” Paul told them and they all sighed in relief.  
“Thank God for that.”  
“Do we know what was the surgery for?”  
“Louis broke two of his spinal processes. They’re the parts of your vertebrae that you can feel sticking out of your back,” Paul explained. “They were pressing on his nerves and caused him excruciating pain.”  
“So they took them out?”  
“Yeah. The bones could have done Louis a lot of damage but luckily they only compressed his nerves, rather than severing them.”  
“So he’s going to be ok?”  
“They’re keeping him on the spinal ward until they can be sure that everything’s ok but he’s in good hands and the hospital have said that we can visit him this afternoon.”  
“That would be great.”  
“Will he want to see me?” Liam asked and the boys turned to him.  
“What do you mean Liam? Of course he’ll want to see you.”  
“I was the one who caused him to fall and hurt his back.”  
“He’ll still want to see you Liam.”  
“Yeah. He knows that you didn’t mean him any harm.”  
“You were with him while we waited for the ambulance to arrive. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
“Of course we’re sure.”  
//  
“Hey Louis,” Paul said as he came over to Louis’s bedside and Louis turned to him. He was tucked up in blankets and had an oxygen tube going to his nose.  
“Hey Paul,” Louis replied. He sounded tired.  
“How are you doing?”  
“I’m sore, but they said that the surgery went well.”  
“I’m very happy to hear that,” Paul told him as he rested his hand gently onto Louis’s shoulder. “The boys have come to see you.”  
“Have they?” Louis asked and Paul signalled the boys in.  
“Hi Louis,” Harry said as he came into the room and the rest of the boys followed along behind him.  
“Hi Louis,” Zayn said as he and Harry rested their hands on Louis’s arms and Niall sat on the bed.  
“How are you feeling mate?” Liam asked him gently as he rested his hand onto Louis’s leg.  
“Tired and sore but ok.”  
“That’s great.”  
“We’ve been so worried about you.”  
“Yeah, you gave us a right scare.”  
“We were scared that you’d broken your back.”  
“I did break my back.”  
“Only a little bit,” Paul said with a smile and Louis smiled back.  
“I love you boys.”  
“We love you too.”  
“We love you mate.”  
“We’re here to help you get better Louis,” Niall said as he touched Louis’s leg as he closed his eyes.  
“Are you tired Louis?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.  
“Lets leave him to sleep guys,” Paul told them gently and the boys nodded.  
“Ok,” Zayn agreed and they all got up and began to leave.  
“Can Ni stay?” Louis mumbled.  
“Of course I can,” Niall said as he went back to Louis’s side and the other boys smiled.  
“Look after him Niall, I’ll be round later to check up on you.”  
“Ok Paul. We’ll be fine,” Niall replied before he ran his hand through Louis’s hair as they left. When Paul came back to check on Niall and Louis, he saw that they were peacefully asleep next to each other. He took a picture of them both, sent it to the other boys and left.  
//  
“Niall? Wake up bud,” Liam said gently as he shook Niall awake.  
“Hmn?”  
“It’s almost 8am Niall. The nurse will come round soon to wake Louis up,” Niall blinked and looked over at Liam.  
“I fell asleep?” Niall asked and Liam smiled.  
“Yeah. You’ve been tucked up beside Louis all night.”  
“How long have you been watching us sleep?”  
“5 minutes. 10 at most.”  
“Liam…”  
“Urgh,” Louis groaned and both Niall and Liam turned their attention to him.  
“Louis? Are you ok?” Niall asked softly.  
“Is that you Niall?”  
“Yeah it is. I feel asleep next to you and Liam just woke me up.”  
“Liam’s here?”  
“Yeah. Hi mate,” Liam said, touching Louis’s arm and Louis turned to him.  
“Hi Liam.”  
“Hi. Look Louis, I wanted to apologise for what happened. I didn’t mean for you to fall that badly, and I feel really bad that you ended up in hospital.”  
“It’s ok,” Louis told him and he touched Liam’s arm.  
“I caused you to fall and break bones in your back Lou.”  
“You didn’t mean to.”  
“I told you that he’d say that,” Niall said.  
“If I hadn’t been messing round, you wouldn’t be lying here.”  
“Hey, shhh. I love you mate. You didn’t mean any harm by it,” Louis said and Liam began to cry.  
“We all love you Liam,” Niall added as he put his hand onto Liam’s shoulder.  
“I’m the one here lying in the hospital bed, shouldn’t I be the one who’s crying?” Louis joked and Niall and Liam laughed.  
“Yeah. Sorry mate.”  
“Don’t apologise,” Louis told Liam as he lay back onto the bed. A nurse appeared at the door and they turned to her.  
“Good morning boys. You gave me a fright this morning when I found two patients in this room instead of one.”  
“Yeah, sorry. I accidentally spent the night here.”  
“You’re not the first one but it’s not often that guests sleep in the same bed as the patient. What are your names?”  
“I’m Niall.”  
“I’m Liam.”  
“And you should know who I am,” Louis said as the nurse brought a tray to his side with drugs on.  
“I do indeed Louis.”  
“What are those?” Liam asked.  
“A mixture of painkillers and antibiotics, just to make sure that Louis doesn’t get an infection,” The nurse told Liam before she began injecting them into Louis. “How are you feeling Louis?”  
“Sore but my head feels less muggy.”  
“That’s the anaesthetic. There we go,” The nurse said as she finished injecting Louis and she hooked him up to a saline drip. “I’ll let those drugs go through your system before I send Katie through, who’s one of our physiotherapists. She’s hopefully going to get you up and walking around.”  
“That would be great. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure. Usually, we don’t allow visitors to stay but if one of you wants to stay and help Katie, I’m sure that she would appreciate it.”  
“Can I stay with you Louis?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
“Ok. I’ll see you later then Louis.”  
“See you later Niall.”  
“Bye Niall.”  
//  
Half an hour later, Katie came into the room where Louis and Liam were laughing.  
“Morning boys. Liam is it?”  
“Yes it is.”  
“You’re going to giving me hand are you?”  
“That’s what the nurse said.”  
“Great. Hi Louis, I’m Katie, I’m one of the physiotherapists.”  
“Hi Katie.”  
“How are you feeling? Do you feel like you would be able to get up and walk around?”  
“I haven’t tried yet but I’ll give it go.”  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Katie said as she pulled the covers back and switched places with Liam. “If you stand by Louis’s feet Liam, I’ll tell you what to do in a second.”  
“Ok,” Liam said as he got into position. “It’s very important Louis that if anything hurts, you just shout and we’ll stop ok. We’re here to make you better, not worse.”  
“Ok.”  
“Good. Right then, if you roll onto your side Louis. Good,” Katie said as she supported him. “Now sit up very gently and Liam, if bring his legs round while he does so,” Katie said and Liam followed her instructions. “How do you feel Louis?” Katie asked as he sat on the side of the bed.  
“A bit light headed.”  
“That’s normal after you’ve been lying down for more than 24 hours. Does anything hurt?”  
“No. My back feels a bit tight but it’s not bad.”  
“Ok. If Liam supports your right arm, we’ll stand you up ok.”  
“Ok,” Louis confirmed and he stood up with their support.  
“How are you doing Louis?” Liam asked.  
“Good. Yeah.”  
“We’ll try a few steps ok,” Katie said and Louis nodded. “Take his hands Liam to balance him,” Katie said and she supported Louis’s back as he took a few steps.  
“That’s it Louis. Amazing,” Liam supported him.  
“Thanks mate.”  
“We’ll just get to the door for now,” Katie said. Louis walked to the door and back again before Katie and Liam helped him to lie back down on the bed. “That was fantastic Louis,” Katie said as she took his blood pressure and heart rate. “Your vitals are raised but that’s to be expected. Really well done Louis.”  
“Thanks. I need a nap after that,” Louis said and both Katie and Liam smiled.  
“I won’t tell the nurse. They get a bit funny if you sleep in the middle of the day.”  
“I won’t tell anyone either so you’ll be ok mate,” Liam said and Louis smiled.  
“Thanks Liam.”  
//  
“Hi Louis,” Harry and Zayn said as they came into his hospital room. Harry was holding a box of chocolates. Louis was fully dressed and he was sitting on a chair.  
“Hi,” Louis replied. “Are they for me?”  
“They’re mainly for me, Liam and Zayn, but we’ll let you have a few,” Harry told Louis and they laughed.  
“Where’s Niall?”  
“He’s with Paul, they’re sorting your discharge paperwork.”  
“Thanks for being here for me guys. It means a lot, it really does.”  
“That’s ok mate. We’re just glad that you’re ok.”  
“Yeah, we’ve been really worried about you the past day and half.”  
“I’m still not feeling great but I’m much better than I was before and Liam’s been with me all of today, and Niall stayed with me overnight.”  
“Paul sent us a picture. You two looked adorable.”  
“He was really was warm.”  
“Are you sure that’s not just because he had been sweating during the concert?”  
“No, it’s because he’s a hot babe.”  
“I didn’t know you liked Niall like that Liam!” Harry exclaimed and the boys laughed.  
“When are they saying that Louis can be discharged?” Liam asked just as Paul and Niall appeared.  
“Right now,” Paul said.  
“Hi Paul,” Louis said as Paul came over to him.  
“Hiya Louis. How are you going?”  
“Good,” Louis said as Paul hugged him gently.  
“Was that hug ok?”  
“Yeah. That was nice. You didn’t press too hard.”  
“Lets get you up and into the car. All the paperwork’s been done. Liam, if you can make sure that we don’t leave anything behind.”  
“Yep, will do.”  
“Come on Louis,” Paul said as he stood Louis up with Zayn’s help. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I guess that we’ll eat the chocolates the at hotel then Louis.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok, lets go,” Paul said before they left the room and walked down the corridor.  
“Thank you,” Louis called to the staff as he left.  
//  
“Please welcome, One Direction!” James Corden called out and the audience clapped, cheered and whooped as the curtain raised to reveal the boys. They had been doing press all day as Louis recovered but he had insisted on joining them as they made their final appearance on James Corden’s, Late Late Show. “Louis, are you ok? Do you need a hand?” James asked as he saw that Liam was supporting him.  
“No, I’m fine James, thank you,” Louis said as they made their way over to the couch.  
“Right then. Hi guys.”  
“Hi James,” They called together.  
“There we go Louis,” Liam said as he helped him to sit down.  
“Thanks mate.”  
“First of all, are you comfortable Louis? Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m good. This is a very comfortable sofa.”  
“Good, I’m glad. You’ve all been doing press all day so you all must be exhausted.”  
“We are pretty tired.”  
“Yeah, it’s been a long day.”  
“It’s not been a long day for me, I’ve been relaxing in bed.”  
“Alright, rub it in Louis,” Liam joked and everyone laughed.  
“What has been happening with you Louis? I mean, millions of people have seen the video of you falling on stage and the last thing we heard was that you had been taken to hospital in an air ambulance.”  
“I had been, yeah. I don’t remember too much about that night if I’m honest. I know that they took me to hospital and did surgery on my back, two days ago was it Liam?”  
“Yeah, two days ago.”  
“What was the surgery for? If you’re happy to answer that.”  
“No, that’s fine. When I fell, I snapped two of my spinal processes, which are the bony bits you can feel sticking out of your back. They took those out and I’m currently just taking some painkillers while my nerves get back to normal.”  
“They’re quite strong painkillers.”  
“So you’re ok? There was no serious damage done?”  
“No, thankfully not. I was in a lot of pain initially because the bone fragments were compressing my nerves.”  
“Ouch.”  
“Yeah. But the amazing medical team at the hospital managed to sort me out. The boys came to see me the next day and Niall stayed with me overnight. Then Liam was with me for all of yesterday.”  
“You were discharged yesterday evening, is that right?”  
“Yeah, I was. All the boys have been super nice to me and I ready to do to the concert tomorrow night. I won’t be running round as usual though. So if anyone’s watching this who’s going to the gig tomorrow, I just want apologise in advance but I hope that you can understand the situation and I will do my best to make the concert enjoyable for all of us.”  
“And how do the rest of you feel about what’s happened?”  
“Well, it was scary. Very scary.”  
“I bet.”  
“I remember shaking while trying to get the fans to leave.”  
“I had to hold Louis’s head still, in case he’d broken a bone in his neck or something like that. I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my entire life.”  
“It was nerve racking for all of us, not knowing the full extent of Louis’s injuries but we were all very relieved when we heard that Louis was out of surgery and that he was doing ok.”  
“Have you all got over the shock then, because that gig was only three days ago.”  
“Yeah, I felt really guilty because I had caused Louis to fall.”  
“It’s not Liam’s fault. We’ve had lots water fight on stage and he’s been taking very good care of me.”  
“Good for you two, caring so much each other.”  
“Yeah,” Louis replied. The rest of the show went well and Louis recovered well over the following weeks until he was back to normal.


	25. Louis ~ Pranked by Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPeNN9S0Fg

“And all your little things,” The boys finished singing and the crowd cheered. Harry looked at Niall and smiled. Louis was fast asleep on Niall’s shoulder. Liam looked at Harry and he pointed at Louis.  
No, Liam mouthed and Harry nodded. “Everyone be quiet. Louis’s asleep,” Liam shushed the crowd they murmured in excitement. Liam, Harry and Niall all sensed an opportunity.  
“I’ve got an idea,” Niall whispered to Harry and Liam and they leant forwards. “We turn all the lights off and leave Louis on the stairs.”  
“That’ll really freak him out.”  
“Yeah. He could make him think that he’s dreaming.”  
“Lets do it,” Liam said and Harry and Liam held Louis up as Niall moved and stood up. They lay Louis down onto the stairs and Niall mimed for the crowd to be quiet. The fans giggled as the boys and their band crept off stage and all the lights were turned off.  
“Everyone has to be silent,” Harry whispered through his microphone in the darkness. A minute or two passed of silence before they heard Louis groan.  
“Hmn?” Louis said as he came to. “Hello?” He called out and some fans giggled. “What’s going on lads?” Louis called out before they heard him walking down the stairs. “Why’s it so dark in here?” Louis said and Niall giggled. “I can heard you giggling Niall, is this a joke?” Louis asked as they heard him walking around the stage. “Why’s it so quiet? Argh shit!” Louis cried out as he stubbed his toe on a speaker. “Argh, that really hurt,” Louis said and there was some more giggling from fans.  
“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Niall whispered and there was some shuffling on the stage.  
“I am on stage right? Yeah,” Louis muttered to himself. “Hello? Anyone?” Louis called out. A light was turned on to show Niall and Harry pretending to kiss each other against a speaker. Niall was flaying his arms around dramatically. Louis laughed as he came over. “What are you two doing?” Louis asked and Harry turned to him.  
“Louis. Do you want some chips?”  
“What?” Louis replied with a laugh.  
“We were about to get fish and chips, do you want to come?”  
“We’re in the middle of a concert Harry,” Louis said and Harry laughed.  
“No we’re not. We’re in Basingstoke.”  
“Basingstoke?” Louis replied with a nervous laugh. “Ok, this is strange. Niall? Niall?” Louis called and Niall didn’t reply. “Guys, we were in the middle of singing Little Things when…” Louis trailed off. “I fell asleep. I’m dreaming. That’s it, I’m dreaming,” Louis said as he began walking back across the stage. “I’ll just lie back down and argh!” Louis screamed as he crashed into Liam and all the lights on.  
“Got you!” Harry cried out and the crowd cheered.  
“Oh my God,” Louis said.  
“That was amazing,” Niall commented.  
“You fell asleep so we thought that we’d prank you!” Liam called out and Louis put his head into his hands.  
“You got me,” Louis said and the boys couldn’t stop laughing.

Just a bit of fun ;)


	26. Louis ~ Surgery & Fainting at the BRITs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMCqcZ1eXYQ

Throughout the concert, Louis was getting sharp pains in his stomach.  
“Are you ok Louis?” Liam asked him as they came off stage.  
“I’m getting some pain and I don’t know why,” Louis replied. “I’m going to make an emergency appointment at the doctors tomorrow.”  
“Is it that bad Louis?” Harry asked as he put a hand onto his shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Louis replied. Harry stayed close to Louis as they went back to their hotel.  
“Are you going to be ok?” Harry asked him before they went into their separate hotel rooms.  
“Yeah. If I need you Harry I’ll knock on your door or text you.”  
“Ok. Goodnight Lou,” Harry said before they went into their separate rooms. Louis went over to a wall and pressed his hands against it to counteract the pain that he was feeling. It felt like someone was driving a knife into his stomach. He called a local GP and arranged an appointment for the next day. The GP diagnosed Louis with gallstones and he told Louis that he needed surgery to remove them. They made an arrangement for Louis to have the surgery the same day that he arrived back in the UK at the end of their tour. The doctor provided him with some painkillers before he sent him on his way.  
//  
“Hi Louis, how did the doctors appointment go today?” Louis’s mum asked him over the phone.  
“I have gallstones and they need to do surgery to take them out.”  
“I’ve heard that gallstones are really painful darling.”  
“Yeah they are. The doctors given me some strong painkillers.”  
“Have you been given a date for the surgery?”  
“Yeah. We’ve arranged an appointment for when I get home in 4 days time.”  
“Have you told the other boys yet?”  
“No, I just got back.”  
“Ok. Well, I’ll meet you at the airport and we’ll take it from there.”  
“Thanks mum, you’re amazing.”  
“I love you Louis. Now go and tell the boys. They’ll help you through this.”  
“Ok,” Louis said before hanging up.  
“How did it go Louis?” Harry asked Louis as he joined them in the empty arena for lunch.  
“Good. The GP gave me some painkillers and he’s arranged an appointment at home for me.”  
“What’s wrong with you?” Liam asked and Louis was about to explain but Zayn came off the phone.  
“Niall’s just finished his physiotherapy and he’s in a lot of pain.”  
“Has something happened?” Liam asked Zayn, taking the focus off Louis.  
“No, it just takes a while for muscles to heal and his surgery was pretty major.”  
“He had it 2 and a half weeks ago so he should be recovering by now,” Harry said in concern.  
“His knee is still swollen and they’ve given him some morphine injections to ease the pain. He wasn’t in a good state when he rang me.”  
“Oh poor Nialler.”  
“Can we do anything?” Louis asked.  
“I told Niall that we would Skype him later. I thought that it would make him feel better.”  
“That’s a great idea.”  
“Anyway how did the doctors go? Do we need to look after you as well?” Zayn asked. Louis knew that Zayn meant well, but the tone of his tone of voice make Louis feel that, if they knew that he was having surgery, he would only be a burden to the boys. Harry and Liam’s minds were focused on Niall and Louis felt pressured to say that he ok. For Niall’s sake.  
“No, I’ll be fine. It’s nothing major. I’ve just got to take some medication and I’ll be ok.”  
“That’s a relief,” Harry said and Louis did his best to smile. The conversation drifted between Niall and the concert for the rest of the day. When they Skyped Niall, he looked awful. He was pale and shaking whilst being wrapped up in blankets. They chatted the best the could to distract Niall from his current condition but it was clear that the Irishman was missing his usual spark.  
//  
It was 1am when Louis got out of bed to throw up in the toilet. Through the tears and the pain, he managed to take some painkillers and it finally eased half an hour later. Louis rested beside the toilet as he took some deep breaths. It was only three days until his operation. He could last that long. Louis proceeded to clean up the bathroom before there was a knock on the door and he opened it. Outside was a sleepy Harry standing the corridor.  
“It’s 1am Louis and thought I heard someone wrenching. Are you ok?” Harry asked in his sleepy voice.  
“Yeah, I just up to go to the toilet,” Louis said. “I’m ok, go back to bed Harry.”  
“Alright, but if you’re not ok Louis, you can tell us.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Louis said as Harry leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I love you Louis.”  
“I love you too Harry,” Louis said as he watched the sleepy Harry stumble back to his room and close the door behind him. He hated lying to the boys but in a few days he would be ok and none of this would matter.  
//  
Louis struggled through the next three days and the final concerts. On multiple occasions he thought that he was going to scream in pain. The day before they flew, Louis was so exhausted that he fell asleep shortly after an interview had finished so Paul had to carry him back onto the tour bus. He always changed the subject when they asked him how he was doing. As far as Louis could tell, none had noticed his agony.  
//  
“Niall!” All the boys shouted in joy and surprise as they saw Niall wrapped in a thick coat waiting for them in arrivals. He was standing with his mum and was supporting himself on crutches.  
“His boys,” Niall said as they came over and they each carefully hugged Niall.  
“You’re looking so much better,” Liam told him.  
“I flew over yesterday to have fluid drained from my knee. I feel a lot better now.”  
“That’s great Niall.”  
“Are you ok Louis? You look tired,” Niall said.  
“I’m good. It’s just been a long tour,” Louis told him.  
“Paul had to carry him out of an interview.”  
“Yeah I saw a photo,” Niall said and they laughed.  
“Hi boys,” Louis’s mum said as she came over.  
“Are you here to escort Louis home?” Zayn asked and Louis looked at his mum. She looked back at her son and realised that he hadn’t told the other boys about his gallstones.  
“Yeah, something like that,” She said. “How are you doing Niall?”  
“Much better than a few days ago. I’m truly on the mend now.”  
“That’s good to hear. Are you ready to go Louis?”  
“Yeah. See you later boys.”  
“See you soon Louis.”  
“I’ll call you soon to make sure you get home,” Harry called.  
“Cool mate. Bye!” Louis called back, his mind turning to the surgery that he had today. They got into the car and Louis rested against the window and wrapped his hands around his stomach.  
“Why didn’t you tell the boys?”  
“We needed to focus on Niall, he’s had major surgery. Argh!” Louis cried out.  
“And yet you’re the one in agony,” His mum said.  
“It’ll be over soon,” Louis groaned. He hadn’t eating anything since lunchtime the day before on doctors orders. They arrived at the hospital and Louis got checked in. His mum stayed with him until he was taken into the anaesthetic room at 11am.  
//  
Louis opened his eyes. The clock read 3:08pm. He had been on a plane this morning, hadn’t he? Figures moved around him and he felt wires crossing his body. He was due to have surgery today.  
Louis looked down at himself and saw a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his arm and a cannula inserted into his hand.  
“Surgery?” He muttered and a figure came over to him.  
“Hi Louis. How are you feeling?”  
“Am I in hospital?” Louis asked this person in uniform.  
“Yes, you’re in hospital. You’ve just had surgery on your abdomen.”  
“Stones,” Louis muttered. “You took out Gallstones.”  
“That’s right,” The nurse said beside him as she adjusted the flow rate of the saline going into him.  
“What time is it?”  
“It’s half past three. You were under for three and a half hours.”  
“But I’m awake,” Louis asked in confusion.  
“You are now,” The nurse told him with a smile. “Just relax. The anaesthetic will make you feel weird for a while.” Louis was faintly aware his surroundings but apart from the odd nurse coming to check his vitals, he wasn’t aware of time passing by.  
“Louis. You’ve got a call,” A nurse said from beside Louis and he looked up.  
“A call?”  
“Yeah, it’s Harry Styles,” The nurse said, holding his mobile out to him.  
“Yeah, Harry,” Louis said, taking the phone. “Hi mate,” Louis said as normally as he could.  
“Hey Louis. Are you home yet because you’ve missed all of my calls.”  
“Sorry mate, I’ve been busy.”  
“You sound tired Louis, have you been sleeping?”  
“No, it’s the middle of the day Harry.”  
“It’s almost 5pm. Are you sure that you’re feeling alright?”  
“I lost track of time with mum, that’s all. Where is mum?” Louis asked himself before he looked round for his mum. “Argh,” He groaned as he pulled on his stitches.  
“Louis? Are you ok?”  
“What’s going on Harry?” Louis heard Niall in the background.  
“Louis sounds really tired and I’m pretty sure that he’s in pain.”  
“Is that Niall?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah, he’s staying at mine tonight because he’s not flying back to Ireland until tomorrow. Wait, here he is.”  
“What’s going on Louis?” Niall asked into the phone.  
“Nothing. I’m just a bit tired mate, that’s all. Hold on, mums come back, I’ve got to go,” Louis said before he hung up. “Hi mum,” Louis said as she kissed him on the forehead.  
“Hi Louis. How are you feeling?”  
“Sore.”  
“They’re going to keep you in overnight to make sure that everything’s ok.”  
“I’m fine as long as I don’t move,” Louis said his mum smiled.  
“We’ll take it slow baby,” She said before she kissed Louis again. The following week Harry and Niall were both worried about so they kept texting and calling him Louis but he kept reassuring them that he was fine.  
//  
Two weeks later Louis joined the rest of One Direction for the Brit Awards.  
“You’re looking good Niall,” Louis said.  
“Yeah so are you.”  
“You’ve been acting strange over the last fortnight,” Harry told Louis.  
“Yeah, you’ve been avoiding our questions about whether you’re ok or not,” Niall said.  
“If your hurt Louis, you can tell us. It won’t effect the band,” Harry reassured him.  
“I’m fine guys. Really I am. I haven’t been home for a while so I’ve just been a bit all over the place.”  
“Ok, shall we focus on awards then boys?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah,” Niall said and they started down the red carpet. Half an hour into the awards the boys cheered as they won the Global Success Award and they hugged each other. Louis groaned as Harry pressed on his stitches. He tried to brush the pain aside and he put a smile on his face as he walked with the other boys onto the stage. They accepted the award and began to thank people. Louis focused on smiling but the pain in his stomach was growing. His surgery had only been 2 weeks ago and he was still recovering.  
“Louis?” Liam said and Louis looked at him, he was holding the microphone out towards him.  
“Yes,” Louis replied, taking the microphone. “We want to thank all our wonderful fans. They’ve been amazing. So thank you.”  
“Congratulations boys,” James Corden said and they all nodded at the audience before they began walking off stage. As Louis walked down the stairs, the sounds around him began to get muffled and his vision became blurred. He watched Niall and Liam walking in-front of him and he felt Harry walking beside him. Black dots danced in-front of his vision and his smile faded as the pain became too much. Niall stopped in-front of him and he turned to Harry.  
“I’m going to black out,” He told Harry.  
“You’re going to pass out?” Harry asked, making sure that he had heard Louis correctly.  
“Yeah,” Louis whispered before he fell forwards. Harry failed to catch him and his shoulder caught Niall’s crutch as he collapsed onto the stage.  
“Wow, Louis,” Harry said as he fell onto his knees beside Louis. Zayn looked round to see Louis lying unconscious on his side, with Harry kneeling beside him.  
“Louis?” Zayn asked.  
“Louis, it’s Harry, can you hear me?”  
“Is he sick?” Zayn asked Harry as he knelt down.  
“I don’t know. He just blacked out,” Harry told Zayn as they looked at Louis. Niall meanwhile stumbled and Liam caught him. Paul stood up from the table and supported Niall.  
“Are you ok Niall?” Paul asked.  
“Yeah,” Niall replied as he grimaced. “Why did it do that?” Niall asked as he got a better hold of the crutch that had gone beneath him.  
“Louis knocked it,” Paul told him.  
“Why?” Niall asked before he turned round to see Harry and Zayn kneeling beside Louis. “Oh my God,” Niall said as Paul knelt beside Louis.  
“What’s happened?” Liam asked.  
“Louis? Talk to me Louis,” Paul said to Louis. James was coming towards the boys to find out what had happened while the other nominees in the audience were all quiet with worry and some were standing up. Louis groaned softly and turned onto his back.  
“Louis?” Harry asked.  
“Hurts,” Louis whispered as he rested his hand on his abdomen, where his stitches were.  
“Your stomach hurts?” Paul asked as he undid Louis’s jacket. Louis breathed out as he fell unconscious once more.  
“Stay with us Louis.”  
“Louis?”  
“What’s going on guys?” James asked as he came beside them.  
“Louis’s passed out,” Harry said as Paul lifted up Louis’s t-shirt. The boys gasped as Paul exposed Louis’s abdomen.  
“Are those stitches?” Niall asked.  
“Yeah they are,” Paul said as he inspected the stitches across Louis’s abdomen. “Were you boys aware of any surgery that Louis had recently?”  
“No.”  
“No.”  
“He hasn’t said anything.”  
“If it was something serious we would have noticed.”  
“It could be related to the problem that he had on tour.”  
“Is Louis ok? Do you want us to call an ambulance?”  
“No, we’ll take him backstage and sort him from there. Keep going with the awards,” Paul said as he carefully picked Louis up. James and the audience watched as Paul carried Louis away and the rest of One Direction followed him. Harry was close to Louis, watching his face carefully.  
//  
Louis moved as he Paul rubbed gently rubbed water against his neck.  
“Louis? Are you back with us?” Harry asked.  
“You’re safe Louis. The boys are here,” Paul told Louis as he became aware that he was lying down on a sofa.  
“What’s going on?” Louis muttered.  
“You fainted,” Paul told him.  
“Where’s Harry?”  
“I’m right here Louis,” Harry said and Louis felt Harry’s hand rest gently against his leg.  
“When you did have surgery Louis?” Paul asked him in a gentle parenting voice. Louis had known that the boys would have found out sooner or later but he would have liked to be strong enough to get through it without them.  
“It’s ok Louis, you can tell us.”  
“We’re not mad Louis, we’re just really worried about you.”  
“It was 2 weeks ago. The day we landed back in the UK after finishing the tour,” Louis confessed as he opened his eyes.  
“I knew that you weren’t very well,” Niall told him.  
“That’s why you were in pain when I called you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What surgery was it Louis?” Paul asked him gently.  
“Gallstones.”  
“They’re really painful.”  
“Yeah, you’re telling me.”  
“Was that the diagnosis the GP gave you?”  
“Yeah and he arranged the surgery.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us Louis?” Harry asked.  
“We were all focused on Niall’s recovery and it felt wrong to shift the focus onto me.”  
“You were sick Louis. You needed help as much as I did,” Niall said. “You should have told us.”  
“I’m sorry,” Louis said.  
“Did you pass out from the pain?” Paul asked as he changed the subject.  
“Yeah,” Louis replied. “Harry put pressure on my stitches.”  
“I’m really sorry Louis. If I had known, I would have been more careful.”  
“I know.”  
“If you’re ever sick or injured, you can come to me boys,” Paul told them. “Your health always comes first.”  
“Yes dad,” Niall said and all the boys smiled.  
“And as a dad, I’m going to take you to the hospital Louis to make sure that you’re healing ok and get you more painkillers if you need them,” Paul told him.  
“What about the awards?” Louis asked.  
“Don’t worry about the awards, we’ve already won them,” Liam told him.  
“Yeah,” Louis agreed and smiled.  
“Can I come to the hospital with you Louis?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah. I’d like that,” Louis replied.  
“Ok, Niall, Liam and Zayn you get back and enjoy the rest of the evening, we’ll keep you posted on Louis’s condition. Let’s stand you up Louis,” Paul said before he and Harry helped Louis to his feet.  
“Are you ok?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah,” Louis replied.  
“We’ll see you soon Louis.”  
“Get better yeah?”  
“See you soon mate,” Niall, Liam and Zayn said as they left and Harry and Paul got Louis into the car and took him to hospital.  
//  
“Hold on guys, we’ve got some of One Direction back,” James announced as Niall, Liam and Zayn sat back down at their table and James came over. “How’s Louis, is he ok?” James asked.  
“He’s awake and talking. It turns out that he had surgery and Harry pressed on his stitches.”  
“Wait, when did he have surgery?”  
“About two weeks ago.”  
“And you have only just found out?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m going to have to have words with him.”  
“Paul’s beaten you to it,” Liam joked and they all laughed.  
“So where is he now?”  
“Paul and Harry have taken him to the hospital to make sure that everything’s healing ok.”  
“What surgery was it?”  
“He had some gallstones removed.”  
“Oh wow. I’ve had to have gallstones removed and the pain was so bad that I swear I was giving birth. “  
“I don’t know how we didn’t notice,” Zayn said. “He did seem off in the last few shows of the tour.”  
“Wait, he was in pain on the tour?! We are getting so distracted by the way, but oh my gosh. Why didn’t he tell you?!”  
“He didn’t want to shift the focus away from my recovery,” Niall said. “I mean, I was pretty sick 2 weeks ago.”  
“I don’t want to be mean Niall, but how could you!” James said, dramatically going over the top. “Louis was in agony and you had to have the attention all to yourself didn’t you?! You horrible, selfish, little Irishman,” James continued and Niall, Liam and Zayn began laughing. “You know what, he’s not coming back to the band. I’ll be looking after him from now on,” James said as he went back onto the stage and Niall began to cry because he was laughing so much. “There we are, One Direction everyone. Louis, you’re coming with me on tour next time. I mean, just look at what you’ve done to your band-mates.” The camera panned back to the table where the boys were trying to calm Niall down. The camera went back to James and he giggled. “Ok, maybe telling them would have been a bad idea. Right,” James said as he carried on.  
//  
“Everything looks good, you’re healing well,” The doctor told Louis as he put the ultrasound away. Harry was sat beside Louis and Paul was standing at the foot of his bed. “I’ll write a report for your surgeon and you won’t need to attend your check-up appointment. I’m also going to prescribe you some painkillers and I advise that you avoid putting any significant pressure on the area for at least another fortnight.”  
“Thank you,” Louis said as he left.  
“At least your mum knew,” Harry said.  
“Yeah. I had to tell someone,” Louis said.  
“Had you been throwing up when I came to check on you at 1am?” Harry asked him.  
“Yeah,” Louis confessed.  
“Oh Louis,” Harry said. “I can’t believe it was that bad and you didn’t tell us.”  
“I wasn’t thinking straight,” Louis said he sat up and Harry helped him up.  
“I hope that you’ve learnt your lesson and don’t scare us like that again Louis.”  
“No. Sorry dad.”  
“Good lad,” Paul said as the doctor returned. Louis sighed the discharge papers and Paul drove them back to the Brit Awards.  
//  
Louis walked back into the Brit Awards with Harry by his side.  
“Louis, how did it go?” Niall asked Louis.  
“Good. I’m healing well,” Louis told them.  
“Come here Louis,” Liam said as he hugged him carefully.  
“How long were you in pain for?” Zayn asked.  
“5 days.”  
“Aww mate,” Liam said as Zayn hugged Louis. “You should have told us.”  
“I thought you would be angry at me.”  
“We would never be angry at you Louis,” Harry told him.  
“If you’re sick Louis, you’re sick. There’s nothing you can do about it,” Niall told him.  
“Thanks Niall,” Louis said.  
“Louis, you’re alive!” James called and the boys turned to him as he came running over. “It’s ok, I’m here now. You don’t have to worry any-more. I’m going to look after you,” James said and Louis and Harry looked at Niall in confusion.  
“You missed James blaming me for your pain Louis and I think he’s planning to adopt you.”  
“Oh right,” Louis replied.  
“We were joking around,” James explained. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m good now, thanks James.”  
“He’s had some high dosage paracetamol,” Harry whispered to James.  
“Ok. I’m glad that you’re feeling better Louis,” James said before he kissed Louis on the cheek, which left Louis bewildered. “You’ve got some interviews about the awards guys and I’ll see you later.”  
“See you later James,” They said as they waved goodbye.  
“What a strange man,” Zayn said.  
“Come on Louis, lets celebrate.”  
“Yeah,” Louis agreed with Liam.  
“And we’re not letting you out of our sight,” Niall said and Louis smiled as Harry put a hand onto his shoulder.


	27. You

These stories (titled You ~ ...) are taking the idea where you are in the body of one of the boy's and, as such, you can exploit their relationship with the other 1D members. My stories are all about hurt, fluff and comfort so don't expect anything dirty. They'll be a lot of passing out and getting the boys to worry about you.

Maybe this will catch on ;)  
You're not replacing the boys if you're worried. They just asleep or something deep within their own subconscious.

Watch Inception by the way, it's amazing: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1375666/


	28. You ~ Niall | Faint At The Jingle Ball

I open my eyes to see Niall starting back at me in the mirror.  
“Wow, what?” I ask but it’s Niall’s voice that I hear. I’m wearing a blue shirt with white flowers on it, as well as glasses, as I stare at my spiky, blonde hair.  
“There you are Niall, we’re on in less than a minute.”  
“I know, I had to pee,” I tell Harry, surprised at how relax and natural I sound.  
“You always have to pee,” Harry jokes and I laugh. I could get the hang of this.  
“Lets go,” I say and we leave the bathroom. I join up with the other lads and we make sure that we’re all ready to go on. I note Harry’s hand on my shoulder before we go on stage.  
//  
The concert is amazing and singing is everything that I thought that it would be. We are half way through, Through the dark, when I decide that it’s the perfect moment to “faint”. I look across at Louis, Harry and Liam, who are belting out the song and loving it. I stop singing for two lines at the start of the chorus and lower my head beside my microphone. I feel my body slump slightly before I close my eyes and I let my body collapse under it’s own weight. I feel my legs slide in-front of me as my body lands with a hard, thumb, onto the stage, perfectly in time with beat after “love” in the song. It takes for a few seconds for me to orientate myself as my head rests flat on the stage. I relax my breathing as someone kneels beside me.  
“You alright Niall?” Louis asks.  
“When the night is coming down. No, no,” I hear Harry sing as Louis shakes my shoulder.  
“Niall?” Louis asks as he leans over me. “Niall?”  
“Through the dark,” Harry sings.  
“Boys,” Louis says as the guitarist plays on and I hear Harry and Liam coming over to me. “He’s out cold.” Louis tells Harry and Liam as they kneel beside me.  
“Niall?” Harry asks as he places a hand onto my cheek. “Can you hear me Niall?”  
“Could it be his asthma?” Liam asks and I feel Harry’s hair tickle my neck as he leans down to my mouth and listens to my breathing. The boys are quiet as Harry checks that I’m ok.  
“His breathing’s ok,” Harry says after a few moments.  
“He’s never fainted like this before,” Louis says as he takes my glasses off.  
“No, and he’s not sick. We would have noticed.”  
“Or he would have told us.”  
“Let’s get him off stage,” Louis says and the band begin to play the chorus as the boys move around above me. I feel Harry wrap his arms around me and lift me up.  
“Have you got him?” Liam asks.  
“Yeah,” Harry replies as he pulls me in, so that I’m against his chest.  
“This way lads,” Louis says and Harry walks off stage with me in his arms. “Ok. Put him down here Harry,” Louis says and Harry gently lies me down on a sofa. “Can you get water please Liam?”  
“Yeah, of course I can,” Liam replies before I hear his footsteps leaving.  
“Thanks Liam,” Harry calls out before I feel his hand running through my hair. “Come on, wake up Nialler,” Harry says as I hear the band finish playing.  
“It might be exhaustion,” Louis suggests.  
“Yeah, it could be actually. I just hope that it’s nothing to do with his knee,” Harry replies.  
“He said that everything’s ok with that for the moment.”  
“I’ve got some water,” Liam says as he comes back over.  
“Thanks Liam.”  
“Could you give me some room Harry?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Harry says and I feel his hand move slightly in my hair as he shifts his position. There’s a few moments before I feel Liam’s slightly wet hand move gently along my neck.  
“Niall?” Harry asks.  
“Time to wake up Nialler,” Liam calls softly.  
“Come on Niall,” Louis says and I move my head slightly and swallow. “Niall?” Louis asks before I gasp with my eyes closed.  
“That’s it Niall, come on,” Harry tells me and I squeeze my eyes closed as I move more.  
“Keep coming round Niall,” Liam tells me as he rubs more water along my neck. I swallow again and turn my head to the side.  
“That’s it Niall. You’re ok,” Liam tells me as I blink and open my eyes fully. “Hi mate.”  
“Hi Liam,” I croak back. “What happened?”  
“You passed out on stage,” Harry tells me.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How are you feeling?” Louis asks me as he crouches beside Liam.  
“Dizzy.”  
“That’s normal after you pass out.”  
“Just relax Niall, we’re looking after you.”  
“Ah,” I groan as I squeeze my eyes closed.  
“Niall?”  
“What’s wrong Niall?”  
“My head hurts. I must have hit it when I fell.”  
“Let me have a look mate,” Louis says.  
“Lie on your side Niall,” Liam says and he helps me I roll carefully onto my side.  
“Take some deep breaths Niall. You’re ok,” Harry reassures me as I feel Louis running his hands through my hair. “That’s it.”  
“I can’t feel any lumps Niall. You’ve probably just bruised it,” Louis tells me as I close my eyes.  
“Stay awake Niall,” Harry says as he rubs his hand against my shoulder.  
“Do you want some water Niall?” Liam asks me.  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok, lets sit you up then,” Liam says and all three of the lads give me a hand to sit up.  
“There we go,” Louis says as Harry sits beside me.  
“Thanks Liam. No, I’ll hold it Niall,” Harry says as he takes the water from Liam, raises it to my mouth and I sip it. “All done?” Harry asks me after a few moments and I nod. He wraps his hand around my shoulders as he gives the water back to Liam.  
“You scared the hell out of us when you collapsed,” Louis tells me.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise Niall. We were all just very worried about you.”  
“Do you know why you passed out?” Louis asks me and I shake my head.  
“I’m tired after the tour but that wouldn’t make me black out.”  
“It might do mate,” Louis replies as his hand gently rubs my knee. I let my eyelids close a little and let my body rest further back against Harry.  
“Have you been sleeping properly Niall?” Harry asks me as he gently moves his hand across my face.  
“I think so,” I reply as I let my voice relax.  
“You say you’re not tired Niall, but you’re falling asleep against Harry,” Liam says and I hear the boys laugh slightly.  
“Ok,” Louis says after a few seconds. “Can you look after Niall Harry. Liam and I need to go and tell everyone that Niall’s ok.”  
“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Harry replies and I smile as I relax further against his body. A few minutes go by and I hear distantly Louis and Liam reassuring the crowd that I’m ok as I drift towards sleep.  
“You’re cute when you’re sleepy, you know that Niall,” I hear Harry mutter above me as he plays with my hair.  
“Ihm only as cyte as you,” I whisper back, unaware how far towards sleep I had actually drifted. “Lou’s gonna kill ya fur messin up my hair.”  
“I can handle Lou. She wouldn’t be angry at me for long, she loves me.”  
“I love you.”  
“And we all love you too Niall,” Harry tells me and I smile before I actually drift off to asleep.  
//  
“Time to wake up Niall,” Harry whispers as I come to and I open my eyes to see Liam kneeling in-front of me.  
“Hey,” He greets me. “How are you feeling Nialler?”  
“Better, but I’m still really tired.”  
“We’ll get you into the car, and you can sleep on the way back ok?” Harry tells me and I nod.  
“Ok.”  
“We’re good to go boys. How are you feeling Niall?” Louis asks as he comes back into the room.  
“Good. Just tired,” I reply.  
“We can work with tired,” Louis says. I drift as Liam and Harry help me up before six large security guards surround us and keep the fans at bay as Harry and Liam walk me to the car. We get inside and I snuggle back up the Harry.  
“We should get some sugar into his system when we get back,” Liam says as I feel Harry wrap his arm around me.  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea Liam. Has he gone back to sleep Harry?” Louis asks.  
“I think so. Have you got his glasses somewhere safe?”  
“Yeah, they’re in my jacket pocket. Are you sure that he’s not sick? This is very unlike Niall.”  
“He hasn’t got a fever,” Harry says as I notice his hand resting on my forehead. “Though, he was acting off just before the show.”  
“Yeah, I noticed that,” Liam adds.  
“He should see how he feels in the morning. I don’t want him passing out again on us.”  
“If he does Louis, we’ll take him to the hospital ourselves,” Liam replies.  
“Yeah,” Louis says and the boys go quiet. For the rest of the car journey, the boys don’t say anything. Harry and Louis both gently touch my face from time to time, checking my temperature and that I’m still breathing. I’d really freaked them out.


	29. You ~ Harry | Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3zXZNpHffg

“Do you know who you are?” You sing. You’re at the Jingle Ball and the set had been going very well up to this point. Very suddenly, you had become aware of how large the crowd was and how bright the lights were. Your chest begins to feel tight and a lump grows in your throat. You step back from the microphone as you feel yourself starting to panic and the crowd sings on for you. You turn to see a figure moving through the crowd and tears form in your eyes. You watch as Liam comes onto the stage and you begin to cry as he comes over to you.  
“Calm down Harry, it’s ok,” Liam says as he takes you into his arms. You wrap your arms around him and rest your head against his shoulder. “Breathe Harry. Just take some deep breaths for me,” Liam tells you and you try to do so as the crowd begins to murmur and they stop singing. “That’s it, deep breaths,” Liam reassures you and you focus solely on Liam’s grip around you. “Breathe Harry. Just keep breathing for me,” Liam tells you and your breathing becomes easier. “Lets get you off stage mate,” Liam says and you lift your head up. You see Liam’s face in-front of you, filled with worry. “It’s just a panic attack, you’re ok,” Liam says and you nod.  
“My chest,” You whisper.  
“I know mate, I know. Come with me, come on,” Liam says as he wraps his arm around you and leads you off stage. People move around you but Liam has you close in his grip as he walks you to your dressing room. You look down at your shaking hands and your heart beats loud in your ears as Liam closes the door. “Just relax Harry, I’m here. Take some deep breaths remember,” Liam tells you and you nod as you try to breathe. Liam goes over to the sink and fills up a glass of water. “Drink this Harry,” He says as he hands you the glass and you sit down onto the sofa together. You drink it slowly as Liam rubs his hand around your back in circles. “How’s that?”  
“Better,” You tell Liam. Your chest doesn’t feel so tight and your breathing is better.  
“Good. I don’t want you to worry about anything Harry. You’re going to keep on breathing and I’m going to talk to you about random stuff ok?”  
“Ok,” You reply with a smile. After 5 minutes, you start to feel much better. The show has moved on and your set had to end early. You’re gutted but Liam is by your side and at the end of the next set Liam went on and explained to the crowd that you’re ok.


	30. You ~ Harry | Faint After Sign of the Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8R-zl7SDUU

Sign of the times starts playing and you realised that you’re in Harry Styles’ body on the Graham Norton Show. You’ve already seen Harry perform this and for some reason it’s happening again but this time you’re Harry Styles. The light fades up and you start singing. Your voice is Harry’s voice and it sounds amazing. You strain your voice for the verse and you realise just how much range Harry actually has. As you begin the first chorus, you look into the audience and see Niall, Louis and Liam. You smiled and play around with the notes, the audience cheer. As you begin the final verse, you sense an opportunity. The finale was very strong and it would be a great chance to live out every fans dream. You strain your voice and really go in for the kill. “We got to—we got to—away. We got to—we got to—away. We got to—we got to—away!” You sing before you collapse onto the stage. You hear people gasp as you lie motionless on the stage with your eyes closed.  
“Harry?” Comes Niall’s familiar voice as you hear his footsteps coming towards you.  
“Harry?” Louis asks and you know that they’re kneeling beside you.  
“Can you hear us Harry?” Liam asks and you feel Louis brush the hair out of your face.  
“Can we get the lights up guys?” Graham asks and you see the light levels increase through your eyelids.  
“Harry?”  
“Come on mate, talk to us.”  
“He’s been promoting his new album non stop,” Liam says. “He might just be exhausted.”  
“I hope that’s all it is,” Louis adds as you feel Niall touch your forehead.  
“He keeps sending tweets out early in the morning, I don’t think that he’s getting enough sleep.”  
“Is Harry ok?” Graham asks as he comes over.  
“He’s fainted,” Liam replies.  
“Do we need to call for an ambulance?”  
“Not yet. He should come round in a few minutes,” Louis tells him.  
“Come on Harry, wake up mate,” Niall tells you as he moves strands of hair out of your face and gently shakes your shoulder. “Can you get me some water please Graham?” Niall asks.  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“He’s never fainted like this before,” Liam says.  
“I know, and it’s scaring me how he’s not waking up.”  
“Here, it’s the water that he was drinking.”  
“Thanks,” You hear Niall reply before you feel his damp hand move gently across your face. “Come on Harry.”  
“Harry. Come back round for us mate,” Louis begs you and you decide not to torture the boys any longer so you move your head slightly.  
“Harry? Harry, are you back with us?” Liam asks you.  
“Hmn?” You groan.  
“You’re ok Harry, you just fainted,” Louis tells you and you feel Niall taking his hand away.  
“Can you open your eyes for us Harry?” Niall asks. You open your eyes and you blink as you see Louis kneeling beside you.  
“That’s it, you’re ok,” Louis reassures you.  
“What happened?” You ask.  
“You passed out after you finished singing.”  
“How long was I out for?”  
“Just a few minutes.”  
“Can I rest here for bit?”  
“Not on the stage Harry but we can find a sofa backstage for you to have a nap on,” Louis suggests.  
“That sounds nice,” You reply, making sure that you sound sleepy.  
“Ok, we’ll give you a hand up,” Niall says and he gives you a hand to sit up. You feel his hand on your back as Louis also wraps a hand around you.  
“Ok?” Louis asks.  
“Yeah,” You reply as you look up and see Louis, Liam and Graham all watching you in worry.  
“You look flushed Harry. Are you coming down with something?” Liam asks as he puts a hand onto your forehead. All the boys had forgotten about the cameras and they’re solely focused on you.  
“I don’t think so. I just need rest.”  
“Come on then Harry, lets get you some rest,” Niall says and you stand up with all the boys help, not that you need it but you grip onto them like you do.  
“I’ll come and check on you after the show Harry,” Graham says and you nod.  
“Thank you,” You reply.  
“We’ll come back in a minute once we’ve sorted Harry out,” Liam tells Graham.  
“Ok but don’t rush,” Graham replies as the boys walk you offstage. They find you a sofa and you lie down onto it. Niall stays with you as Liam and Louis go back onto the stage.  
“I’m sorry Niall. I just.”  
“Go to sleep Harry. You’re not yourself and you’re tired. We’ll get your bodyguard to carry you to the hotel if we need to.”  
“Thanks Niall,” You tell him as he takes your hand and you fall asleep.


	31. You ~ Louis | Migraine

“Argh, my head,” You whisper and in the corner of your eye, you see Liam look across at you. You smiled back at the fan and carry on signing cards. “One second,” You tell a fan a few minutes later and you raise a hand to your head as you close your eyes.  
“Are you ok Louis?” Niall asks you.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m ok,” You reply before you carry on. You see Liam glance at you and you can hear Harry greeting fans at the other end of the table. After another few minutes, you squeeze your eyes closed and put a hand onto your head.  
“What’s the matter?” Liam asks you before you turn and notice that both he and Niall are looking at you.  
“I’ve got a bit of a headache, that’s all.”  
“Have some water Louis,” Liam says as he hands you some water and Paul comes over.  
“What’s the matter Louis?” Paul asks.  
“I’ve just got a bit of a headache Paul. Sorry love,” You tell the fan before you sign her card.  
“We’ll take a break in about 15 minutes, will you be ok until then?” Paul asks and you nod.  
“Yeah, I should be fine.”  
“Thank you,” The fan squeals.  
“Thank you sweet.”  
“Tell us if it gets any worse ok,” Niall tells you as he rests his hand onto your shoulder.  
“I will,” You reply.  
//  
Five minutes later, there’s a pause in the line due to a mix up and you rest your head onto the table. A few seconds go by before you feel a hand rest onto your back.  
“Are you ok Louis?” Liam asks and you don’t move. You’re feeling very dizzy and moving will only make your head worse. “Louis?”  
“Louis?” Niall asks. Both he and Liam sound worried and you feel Niall put his hand onto you. “Talk to us Louis.”  
“Louis?” Liam asks before you feel him lean close to your face. “Louis, open your eyes for me,” Liam tells you as he gently shakes your body.  
“Has he passed out?” You hear Niall ask Liam.  
“I don’t know, maybe.”  
“If you’re awake Louis, move your head for us,” Niall says but your head hurts too much so you remain still.  
“Ok, we need to move him away from here,” Liam says after a few moments and you hear footsteps coming towards you.  
“Louis!” Fans call out.  
“I’ve got him,” Paul says as you feel his arms around your body and he lifts you up. You hear chairs scraping on the floor as both Niall and Liam stand up. You let your body rest limply in his arms.  
“Lets go Paul,” Liam says and you feel Paul begin to move with you in his arms.  
“What’s happened?” Harry whispers to Niall as you move away from the crowd.  
“Louis’s got a headache and he’s passed out,” Niall explains and a minute or so later, you feel Paul lie you down on a sofa.  
“Louis? Can you hear me mate?” Liam asks and you feel yourself drifting in and out.  
“He doesn’t look that great,” Harry says and you hear some footsteps before you pass out once more. You drift back as you feel Liam’s hand rubbing water gently on your neck.  
“Come on Louis,” Harry says beside you and you move your head slightly.  
“Louis?”  
“Are you back with us?”  
“Yeah,” You groan.  
“Take it easy mate, you passed out,” Liam tells you.  
“Urgh my head.”  
“How bad’s your headache Louis?”  
“Bad. Feels like a migraine,” You groan and both Louis and Harry go quiet.  
“They’re cutting short the signing as we speak,” Paul says and you squeeze your eyes closed.  
“Is it too bright Louis?”  
“Yeah.”  
“They’re just sorting a few things out then we’ll get you back to the tour bus ok?”  
“Ok,” You reply to Liam as you feel Harry’s hand resting on your leg and you drift into a half conscious state. You feel Harry and Liam sitting you up before Paul takes you into his arms and you wrap your hands around his neck and bury your head into his chest.  
“Open your eyes Louis,” Liam says as he shakes your leg and you jolt awake.  
“Woah Louis, you’re ok,” Paul says as you feel his arm on your leg. You’re lying in your bunk and Liam is crouching in-front of you with a bottle of water. You raise a hand to your eyes to shield them from the low lighting.  
“We just want you to drink some water Louis then we’ll leave you to sleep,” Liam says and you move so that you can drink the water. Liam raises it to your mouth and he helps you to have a few sips before you rest back onto the pillow and close your eyes.  
“Go to sleep Louis,” Paul says and you drop off like a light.  
//  
When you next come to, you cough and a figure in the darkness moves towards you.  
“Are you awake Louis? Did I wake ya?” Niall asks as you see him crouch beside you.  
“No. What time is it?”  
“It’s 4pm. You’ve been asleep for 5 hours or so.”  
“5 hours, really?”  
“Yeah,” Niall says and you cough again. “Do you want some water?”  
“Yeah, and some painkillers.”  
“Sure thing,” Niall says and you hear him stand up. “I’m just going to turn the lights on dim for a minute or two ok?”  
“Ok,” You tell Niall as you bury your head into the pillow. You hear him move around the room before he kneels beside you once more.  
“Yeah, here you go,” Niall says as he puts the painkillers into your mouth and helps you to drink the water. “Is that better?”  
“Yeah,” You tell him after you swallow.  
“Good. Go back to sleep Louis, you still look really rough. We’ll all be in the bus when you wake up, we’re nearly done for the day.”  
“Thanks Niall.”  
“No worries mate,” Niall tells you as you fall back asleep. Niall runs his hand through your hair until you drop off. When you next come to, you hear the boys breathing deeply as they are sleeping beside you. You need to pee so you pull the covers off and stand up in the isle.  
“Woah,” You say as you have to hold onto the other bunk to steady yourself. You raise your hand to your head and close your eyes for a moment.  
“Louis?” You hear Liam ask sleepily. “Louis?” He asks in a more awake tone as he climbs off his bunk and comes over to you. You feel his hands on your body as he supports you. “I’ve got you Louis, are you ok?”  
“Yeah. I got up to pee.”  
“Alright mate, do you need any help?”  
“A hand to walk would be nice. I don’t want to bump into anything and I’m still really dizzy.”  
“Alright then, I’ve got you,” Liam says before he supports you as you walk to the bathroom. The next morning, you join the boys back on the schedule and, aside from taking some painkillers throughout the day and getting some extra care and attention from the boys, everything’s back to normal.


	32. Note

Hi guys, I’m going to start a new set of One Direction sickfics. I want to rewrite the ones that I’ve done here with an overarching story.

You’re ideas are welcome. I can’t promise that it’ll write them, like people do with prompts, but I’ll see what cuteness I can bash out.

I want to focus on Larry and Niam pairings, with lots of cuteness. I have some ideas already, but I’ll see you guys there :)

It's called, **1D | I'm Right Here**


End file.
